


Catching Glow ~玫瑰~

by Liana_DS



Series: Dear My Family [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior-M, f(x), 有一個地方只有我們知道 | Somewhere Only We Know RPF
Genre: Family, Modeling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yi Yun selalu ditinggal di rumah jika ayah, ibu, kakak, dan adiknya--para 'Roses'--pergi untuk pemotretan. Ia sungguh membenci kesepiannya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul keluarganya di dunia modelling. Yah, tetapi itu berarti... evening gown? Dress? Blouse? Ewh... it's not like her. Dengan kehadiran Henry, manajer para 'Roses', Yi Yun semakin kesulitan menemui keluarganya. "Aku bisa masuk ke sana tanpa perlu pakai pakaian bodoh ini, Henry Lau!" Modelling!AU, f(x) Amber as Yi Yun.</p><p>[Dengan ending chapter yang diperbarui.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Design

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Wu Fan dan semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Lirik lagu 'Shadow' dan 'Heart Attack' milik penulisnya masing-masing. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Sesuatu yang spesial tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di awal kisah.

Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, rumah tingkat dua yang bercat putih itu—dari mana cerita ini berawal—tidak tampak istimewa. Dalam rumah itu, tinggal satu keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang ayah, seorang ibu, dan tiga anak berusia di bawah sepuluh tahun. Keseharian mereka tak begitu berbeda dengan keluarga lain: pagi hari, ayah dan ibu bekerja, anak-anak sekolah, lalu sore hari hingga malam, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sama saja seperti rumahku, rumahmu, atau rumah lain di dunia, bukan?

Malam ini pun sama. Sang ayah menemani bungsunya—anak laki-laki berambut hitam pekat dan berkulit _tan_ —yang sedang menggambar dengan krayon. Di sampingnya, si anak tengah—gadis cilik dengan _dress_ bunga-bunga—juga menggambar, tetapi berbeda dengan adiknya yang baru belajar menggambar _smiley_ , si gadis cilik menggambar keluarganya dalam bentuk yang lebih baik. Yah, setidaknya di gambarnya, mereka punya kaki, tangan, dan tubuh, bukan hanya wajah tersenyum.

“Selesai!” Si gadis cilik mengangkat kertasnya, lalu berlari menuju kakak lelakinya—bocah tinggi berkulit cerah dengan mata elangnya—yang sedang membaca buku cerita anak-anak dalam bahasa Inggris. “ _Gege_ , bagaimana? Bagus, ‘kan?”

Bocah lelaki yang jarang tersenyum itu mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

Dan menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas, menyenangkan adik perempuannya dengan senyum lembut yang langka.

“Bagus. Aku yang mana?”

Si gadis cilik senang sekali kakaknya mengerti apa yang ia gambar. Gadis itu menunjuk manusia lidi tertinggi ketiga yang digambarnya. “Ini Fan- _ge_ ,” jawabnya, lalu menunjuk beberapa manusia lidi lain, “Ini aku, _Mama_ , Tao, dan _Baba_.”

“Ah, Yi Yun,” sang nyonya rumah, ibu dari anak-anak manis di rumah itu, datang dengan sepiring cemilan, “Gambarnya dikasih baju, dong... Masa kami telanjang? Nanti malu.”

Sang kepala keluarga tertawa renyah. “Itu hanya gambar anak-anak. Tak perlu persis, Qian.”

“Tidak apa-apa, _Baba_! Sepertinya akan lebih bagus kalau diberi baju!” Si gadis cilik buru-buru kembali ke tempat menggambarnya dan memakaikan baju pada manusia-manusia lidinya. Adiknya mendekat. “ _Jiejie_ , Tao mau pakai baju hitam, boleh?”

“Oke, oke.”  Tangan si gadis cilik dengan lincah menari di atas kertas, menggambarkan kaus hitam untuk adiknya. Kemudian, ia meraih krayon biru dan menggambarkan celana _jeans_ pendek untuk adiknya. Setelahnya, ia memakaikan _cardigan_ dan rok manis untuk (gambar) ibunya, sedangkan untuk ayahnya, ia memilih kemeja hitam dan celana panjang abu-abu. Terakhir, si gadis memberikan _striped_ _polo shirt_ dan celana panjang berwarna sama dengan milik si bungsu untuk kakaknya.

Selesai. Si gadis mengacungkan gambarnya. “Begini, _Mama_?”

“Wah, _Mama_ cantik sekali di sini! Terima kasih, Yi Yun!” Sang ibu memeluk si gadis cilik, sementara ayah si gadis mengambil kertas gambar putrinya. “Benar. Ini bagus. Kau tahu sekali pakaian apa yang paling cocok kami pakai.” pujinya sambil menepuk rambut anak tengahnya.

“ _Jiejie_ pintar menggambar, ya! Ajari Tao juga, Yun- _jie_!” pinta adik si gadis dengan manja.

Sang kakak menghampiri ayahnya yang memegang gambar dan sekali lagi tersenyum senang. Tak sepatah kata keluar, tetapi senyumnya itu saja sudah merupakan bentuk kepuasan dan apresiasi.

Si gadis tak melewatkan sedikitpun reaksi keluarganya yang berharga atas gambar sederhananya. Pipinya merona senang.

Keluarga ini memang tidak berbeda dari keluarga lain.

Sehingga tak ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka bermetamorfosis beberapa tahun ke depan.

Sang ayah yang sedang mengagumi coretan-coretan nyaris tak teratur karya anaknya itu adalah ikon _runway_ masa depan dengan senyum secerah mentari dan wajah yang menua sangat lambat.

Sang ibu yang bertingkah imut layaknya remaja dan belepotan tepung bekas memasak kelak akan disulap menjadi ratu _fashion_ dan kosmetik Cina karena kecantikan natural dan tawa cerianya.

Si sulung yang tenang dan irit senyum akan merajai panggung mode Paris dan Milan dengan rambut dicat pirang dan lensa kontak biru, menipu seluruh dunia dengan menutup identitas Cinanya.

Si bungsu yang manis nantinya menjadi rebutan berbagai _brand fashion_ Eropa; mereka ingin menjadikannya _ambassador_ mereka karena kulit _tan_ nya yang seksi sangat menarik perhatian.

Sementara si anak tengah, pelukis cilik yang tangannya lengket karena krayon _oil-based_ , akan terus menggambar untuk ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya, dan adiknya.

* * *

 

 

**CATCHING GLOW**

**~玫瑰~**

**“Darker shadow accompanies everything that shine brighter.”**

 

* * *

 


	2. Book Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to PhotoScape and Photobucket.


	3. Model

* * *

_Everyday I secretly chase after your footsteps_

_I’m always careful_

_so you won’t notice_

**(f(x) – Shadow)**

* * *

 

Gadis berusia 18 tahun yang sedang menyetir mobil hitam mengkilat itu adalah Yi Yun. Dia perempuan, _seriously_ , walaupun dia punya rambut yang bahkan lebih pendek dari kakak dan adik lelakinya. Dia tetap seorang gadis, walaupun lebih suka pakai _T-shirt_ dan celana _jeans_ yang sudah hampir pudar warnanya, plus _sneakers_ jebol. Sebenarnya, dia juga lumayan cantik, biarpun hanya memakai _make-up_ tipis (sayangnya, dia tak pernah pakai _make-up_ ). Dia juga lumayan seksi kalau diberi _dress_ , biarpun dari kejauhan, (maaf) dadanya kelihatan rata.

Yang lebih penting lagi, Yi Yun tetap bagian dari keluarga berfisik sempurna yang kalian kenal sebagai _‘Roses’._

Tunggu, apa? Kalian tidak mengenal _‘Roses’_? Baiklah, sebentar. Nanti akan jelas siapa mereka. Kita kembali pada pahlawan wanita kita.

Mata Yi Yun terus fokus ke jalan. Tangannya yang jauh lebih kokoh dari tangan gadis seumurannya lincah mengendalikan kemudi. Tak terbersit ketakutan di wajah Yi Yun, padahal dia sedang mengemudi dengan kecepatan di atas 60 km/ jam di jalanan yang ramai. Ia tak peduli; ia hanya ingin segera sampai di kantor tempat keluarganya bekerja.

Kantor? Haha, kurang tepat juga kalau dibilang begitu.

Yi Yun tersenyum saat jarak mobilnya dengan tujuan semakin dekat. Ia memperlambat mobil supaya bisa mengamati sesuatu.

“Mereka memasangnya hari ini, ya? Asyik. Kuharap _Baba, Mama_ , Fan- _ge_ , dan Taozi ada di sana...”

Di depan gedung yang dituju Yi Yun, beberapa orang pegawai terlihat sibuk memasang _banner_ vertikal bulan ini.

Hah? Gedung? _Banner_ vertikal?

Begini. Yi Yun sedang menuju sebuah agensi model terkenal untuk menjemput empat orang anggota keluarganya yang bekerja di sana. Agensi itu selalu memasang _banner_ vertikal (bisa juga dibilang _photoshoot_ raksasa) dari model-model paling produktif setiap bulan di depan gedung mereka. Siapa saja mereka selalu membuat Yi Yun deg-degan. Bukan karena ia berharap ada di sana; ayolah, Yi Yun bahkan bukan model. Akan tetapi, ia menanti kemunculan wajah-wajah yang familiar di antara _banner-banner_ itu.

 _Banner_ pertama tergelar turun.

“Whoa... _Baba_ keren!!! Aku sepertinya tahu dari mana Fan- _ge_ mendapatkan wajahnya!” kagum Yi Yun saat foto raksasa ayahnya, sang ‘ _Red Rose’_ terpampang di depan gedung agensi.

Nah, ‘ _Red Rose’_ adalah salah satu dari _‘Roses’_ , julukan bagi empat model dari keluarga Yi Yun. Empat model ini diberi gelar demikian karena keempatnya sangat spesial bagi agensi. Seperti bunga mawar di antara ladang teratai, begitu sang CEO mengumpamakan. Sudah satu keluarga, wajah dan tubuh hampir sempurna, kepribadian baik, dan sangat berprestasi, lagi.

Sang ‘ _Red Rose’_ adalah ‘ _Rose_ ’ yang pertama, bernama asli Zhou Mi, ayah Yi Yun. Ia pria 43 tahun yang masih kelihatan seperti 23 tahun. Debut sebagai model dengan nama aslinya, Zhou Mi cepat terkenal di seluruh negeri. Bagaimana tidak? Sekalinya debut, merk-merk terkenal berebut menawarinya _job_ untuk memperkenalkan produk mereka. Ini bukan tanpa alasan. Selain fisiknya yang sudah bagus dari lahir, Zhou Mi memiliki senyum yang menyenangkan dan pribadi yang ramah, sehingga bekerja sama dengannya sangat seru. Akan tetapi, kepribadian ramahnya ini tidak membuat dia tidak bisa berpose serius. Sekalinya berpose serius—seperti di _banner_ vertikal yang Yi Yun tahu diambil dari _Men’s Style_ edisi Januari—Zhou Mi menampakkan garis-garis dari seorang pria dewasa: sudut matanya, hidungnya, garis pipi dan rahangnya, semua kokoh dan tegas. Itulah yang membuat dia disebut ‘ _Red Rose’_ —cantik dan bersemangat, tetapi bisa juga memunculkan sisi gelap dan misterius.

 _Banner_ kedua diturunkan. Tampak seorang wanita dengan _evening gown_ hitam dan rambut kecoklatan panjang yang tergerai dengan indahnya. Kalung emas putih membingkai leher jenjangnya.

“ _Yes_! Aku tahu _Mama_ bisa melakukannya!”

Di _banner_ kedua, terdapat foto ‘ _Pink Rose’_ Victoria. Model wanita satu ini adalah ibu Yi Yun. Tiga kali melahirkan normal tidak membuatnya jadi lebar. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari dokter bedah, Song Qian, nama asli Victoria, mendapatkan kembali bentuk tubuh indahnya setelah melahirkan. Sama seperti Zhou Mi, dalam _Vogue_ isu Desember—dari mana foto _banner_ Song Qian berasal—Song Qian menunjukkan sisi tajamnya. Sorot mata melumpuhkan miliknya—yang hanya bisa dilawan oleh Zhou Mi—sangat bertolak-belakang dengan kesan _dorky_ yang identik dengannya. Wanita 41 tahun yang super imut ini lebih senang dengan konsep pemotretan yang manis, yang menjadi sumber julukannya, ‘ _Pink Rose’_ , kelembutan dan kec eriaan.  

 _Banner_ ketiga terbentang. Yi Yun tertawa semakin lebar. “ _You’re cool, Bro_!”

Jangan heran begitu hanya karena Yi Yun bicara bahasa Inggris. Ada alasannya ia melakukan itu saat melihat _banner_ siapa yang ketiga terpasang. Dalam _banner_ itu, seorang pemuda pirang bermata biru berkulit cerah dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata memeragakan satu merk _coat_ untuk _L’Officiel Hommes_ Perancis (tidak bohong, memang dia melakukan pemotretan untuk _L’Officiel Hommes_ pusat, bukan yang terbitan Cina). Dia bukan model Amerika atau Perancis, tetapi ia tampak seperti itu hanya karena rambut dicat dan lensa kontak. Dia adalah ‘ _Rose’_ pertama yang _go international_ karena penampilannya yang mirip orang Barat ini—makanya, Yi Yun menggunakan bahasa Inggris saat membicarakannya tadi. Dia, ‘ _White Rose’_ , adalah kakak Yi Yun, pemuda 20 tahun dengan r _unway name_ Kris. Nama aslinya Wu Fan, _made in_ Guangzhou. Ia mawar putih langka yang dingin dan mempesona, model dengan jam terbang tinggi di kancah _modelling_ dunia.

 _Banner_ keempat. Yi Yun sangat berharap itu adiknya, si persik kecil.

Benar saja.

“Puh, penata rias dan fotografer memang hebat, bisa membuat bocah cengeng itu jadi sekeren ini!”

 _Remark_ Yi Yun agak kurang enak untuk ‘ _Rose_ ’ terakhir ini, tetapi bukan berarti Yi Yun tidak menyayanginya. Sebaliknya, ‘ _Yellow Rose’_ adalah yang paling Yi Yun perhatikan, berhubung _‘Rose’_ ini yang paling muda dalam keluarga. Bocah _tan_ yang dipanggil Taozi—persik—oleh keluarganya itu terlihat kharismatik dan sedikit seram dalam _banner_ , tetapi kenyataannya, ia bisa menangis hanya karena menonton film horor. Dia Zi Tao, model 17 tahun yang baru saja menyusul tiga _‘Rose’_ sebelumnya di _runway_ internasional. Usianya boleh masih belia, tetapi tubuhnya yang dibentuk dengan sempurna oleh latihan wushu selama 11 tahun sangat dihargai oleh perusahaan ini.

“Menjemput keluargamu?” sapa salah seorang petugas keamanan saat mengecek kartu identitas Yi Yun. Petugas keamanan itu sudah akrab dengan Yi Yun dan keluarganya, pun sudah tahu pekerjaan Yi Yun sebagai sopir gratis. Yi Yun mengiyakan dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. “Lebih tepatnya, aku menjemput empat model yang ada di _banner-banner_ itu.”

Si petugas keamanan memandang empat _banner_ vertikal itu dan menggeleng-geleng heran. “Kau patut bangga pada mereka. Ayah dan ibumu punya gen baik yang diwariskan ke semua keturunan mereka.”

“Hei, itu meragukan. Hanya Fan- _ge_ dan Tao yang mewarisi gen mereka. Buktinya, aku tetap tak bisa cantik hingga saat ini. Ah, sial, mungkin aku ini anak pungut.” canda Yi Yun tanpa sedikitpun rasa sakit hati. Tak masalah jika ia benar-benar anak pungut; yang penting ia masih memiliki Zhou Mi, Song Qian, Wu Fan, dan Zi Tao sebagai keluarganya.

“Kau bukannya tidak cantik. Wajah aslimu tertutup kesan yang terlalu maskulin dari pakaianmu.”

Yi Yun memutar bola matanya bosan. “Semua orang bilang begitu, tetapi yah... terima kasih sudah menghiburku. Aku parkir dulu, ya.”

Setelah diijinkan masuk oleh petugas keamanan, Yi Yun memarkir mobilnya.

Dan menunggu.

Dan jenuh.

Dan kegerahan.

“Kelihatannya mereka masih lama. Aku turun dulu, deh.” Yi Yun keluar dari mobil sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan tangan. Musim panas tidak terlalu bersahabat untuk seorang sopir yang menunggu lama di dalam mobil, rupanya.

Sembari menikmati angin sepoi (yang sayangnya tak terlalu sejuk), Yi Yun menatap gedung raksasa di depannya, juga empat _banner_ vertikal yang terbentang di atas kepalanya. Sungguh, keluarganya memang mengagumkan. Bersinar. Tampan (cantik untuk Song Qian). _Fashionable_. Sempurna. Kalau mereka berempat berjalan beriringan, mereka akan tampak seperti keluarga dari kelas tinggi.

Yi Yun tidak akan menyempil dalam bayangan yang sempurna itu karena ia sadar betul akan merusak _image_ keluarganya.

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku jadi melankolis?,_ batin Yi Yun yang tiba-tiba jijik dengan perasaannya sendiri, _Masuk saja, ah, cari AC._

Ini pertama kalinya Yi Yun masuk ke gedung agensi itu. Selama ini, ia hanya bisa menduga-duga bagaimana suasana di dalam gedung; pastilah glamor, orang-orang tinggi nan rupawan berseliweran, barang-barang _branded_ di mana-mana. Sialnya, itu semua benar—dan Yi Yun jadi merasa salah tempat. Satu hal yang bagus adalah tempat itu dingin, sehingga Yi Yun mau bertahan di sana. Ia duduk di kursi tamu, dekat resepsionis. Baru juga duduk, ia mencium aroma lemon— _Bronze Goddess by Estee Lauder_ (yang bulan lalu diiklankan ibunya)—dari  wanita paruh baya super _stylish_ dua kursi di kanannya. Ada juga campuran _vetiver_ dan _musk_ — _Allure Sport by Chanel_ (kali ini iklan kakaknya)—dari seorang pemuda berpostur model tiga kursi di kirinya. Aroma-aroma itu menenggelamkan bau oli dan busi dari Yi Yun.

 _Sumpah;_ Mama _dan Fan-_ ge _memiliki pengaruh sangat besar dalam bisnis iklan!_

“Maaf, Nona yang duduk di tengah.” Salah satu resepsionis memanggil Yi Yun. Si tomboy mendekat. “Apa Anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya dengan salah satu model atau desainer di sini? Biar saya catat dulu nama Anda.”

Eh? Yi Yun mengusap tengkuknya. “Anu... aku ke sini untuk menjemput beberapa model. Aku semacam sopir pribadi mereka, tetapi aku kepanasan dan ingin mendinginkan diri di sini sambil lihat-lihat.”

Resepsionis itu membelalakkan matanya sedikit, lalu tersenyum. Ia berusaha keras menahan tawanya. “Maaf sekali, Nona, sebaiknya Anda menunggu di luar, kalau begitu. Anda harus memiliki kepentingan tertentu jika ingin menunggu di dalam.”

 “Aku memang punya kepentingan, kok,” Yi Yun berucap ketus, “Aku penjemput mereka dan aku hanya ingin menumpang duduk di sini. Tidak boleh? Aku tidak masuk lebih jauh.”

“Tetap saja, Nona. Kejahatan sangat marak akhir-akhir ini dan—“

“Astaga, aku bukan perampok! Lihat,” Yi Yun mengeluarkan semua barang di sakunya—ponsel, dompet, kunci mobil, tisu bekas dari kedai _burger_ , tiket parkir—dan meletakkannya di atas meja resepsionis, “aku tidak bersenjata!”

Si resepsionis mendorong barang-barang Yi Yun menjauh. “Nona, jika Anda ingin berada di sini, maka Anda harus menuruti peraturan kami.”

“Ck! Pelit. Iya, iya, aku keluar.” Yi Yun memasukkan barang-barangnya kembali ke saku celana. Ia baru saja berbalik dan langsung melihat sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan di dinding seberangnya.

Foto manajer terbaik bulan ini. Foto seseorang yang paling dibenci Yi Yun, yang selalu menarik keluarganya dari rumah, lalu membawa mereka ke Shanghai, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Paris, atau London.

“Jangan suruh dia keluar. Dia orangku.”

Yi Yun menoleh ke belakang. Orang yang ada di foto manajer terbaik kini muncul di dunia nyata. Melihat wajah orang itu secara langsung membuat Yi Yun kesal. “Hei, Bocah! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk masuk ke sini!”

“Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, namaku bukan ‘bocah’, tetapi Henry. Henry Lau.” Si pemuda pucat bermata sipit satu ini adalah manajer para ‘ _Roses_ ’. Ia sering menampakkan wajah ramah pada para modelnya, tetapi entah mengapa, Yi Yun selalu mendapatkan sisi datar dari wajah Henry.

“Memangnya aku peduli? Kau sudah melecehkanku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pegawaimu! Lebih baik aku menunggu di luar saja kalau ada kau di sini!” Yi Yun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah cepat keluar agensi. Henry diam beberapa saat dengan tatapan fokus ke Yi Yun, lalu sesaat kemudian... “Kau yakin akan pergi? Victoria bilang harus bicara denganmu.”

Layaknya gadis muda yang sedang kasmaran, Yi Yun tak bisa berpikir panjang kalau mendengar nama dari salah satu anggota keluarganya, baik nama asli ataupun nama _runway_ mereka. Jika dipikir jernih, Yi Yun bisa bicara dengan Song Qian di luar saja, tetapi itulah—Yi Yun cinta mati pada ‘ _Roses’_ sampai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Sedikit enggan, Yi Yun memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat, tetapi tidak memandang Henry. “Kenapa _Mama_ mencariku?”

“Entahlah. Dia sedang kangen padamu, kali. Sudahlah, mau masuk, tidak?”

Malu-malu, Yi Yun mengangguk, masih membuang muka.  Henry beralih pada resepsionis ber _name_ _tag_ Zhang Xin Yi itu. “Xin Yi- _jie_ , bilang pada petugas kalau _cowok_ ini,” tunjuk Henry pada Yi Yun dengan jempolnya, “adalah modelku. Aku bisa mengandalkanmu, ‘kan?”

“Tak masalah, tak masalah. Sana, cepat pergi.”

Setelah mendapat ijin tersirat dari si resepsionis, Henry menyuruh Yi Yun mengikutinya. “Kau tahu, rencanaku menyelundupkanmu ke sini tidak berakhir di meja resepsionis.”

“Heh? Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?”

Henry membuka ruang kostum yang sedang kosong. “Begini. Karena ibumu ingin menemuimu...” –ini bohong, hanya pancingan supaya Yi Yun mau masuk lebih dalam ke gedung agensi—, “...otomatis kau harus masuk studio. Kau tidak mungkin pakai _name tag_ staf untuk menutupi identitasmu karena fotomu tidak sama dengan staf-staf di sini. Mereka akan tahu kau staf gadungan. Jadi...”

 _Uh, perasaanku tak enak...._ Radar bahaya Yi Yun menyala saat Henry mengambil sepotong _sack dress_ dari rak kostum.

“Pakai ini. Berpura-puralah jadi modelku dan kau akan selamat sampai studio.”

Tuh, ‘kan?

Bulu-bulu tengkuk Yi Yun tegak dan merinding membayangkan dirinya terbalut gaun merah itu. “Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, bocah tengil?! Aku tidak mungkin pakai baju perempuan begitu! Kalaupun aku harus jadi model, aku harus pakai pakaian lelaki!”

“Kau perempuan, biarpun kau tidak punya lekukan sama sekali di tubuhmu,” ucap Henry tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi di wajahnya, “Lagipula, akan aneh kalau kau menyamar menjadi model lelaki jika tinggimu saja tak sampai 170 cm.”

Palu besar menghantam kepala Yi Yun. Oke, dia setuju bahwa dia pendek, bahwa ibunya bahkan lebih tinggi 10 cm darinya, dan bahwa model lelaki setidaknya bertinggi badan 175 cm (dan sialnya ayah serta kakak-adiknya bertinggi badan lebih dari 180 cm semuanya). Akan tetapi, kata-kata Henry itu berarti lebih bagi Yi Yun; bahwa Yi Yun tidak mendapatkan warisan gen bagus dari orang tuanya, bahwa Yi Yun _tidak pantas_ berada dalam keluarganya saat ini.

Ah, masa fisik Yi Yun sejelek itu? Yi Yun sipit, tetapi tidak sesipit Henry dan matanya juga berbinar saat tersenyum, persis ayahnya. Kulit Yi Yun juga bagus— _tan_ seperti adiknya. Lekuk tubuhnya... hm, itu agak sedikit susah. Song Qian sangat seksi, sedangkan Yi Yun selalu terlihat seperti anak perempuan yang baru mau masuk masa puber. Oh, _please_ , dia masih memiliki ‘itu’, kok, walau tidak sehebat milik Song Qian.

“Jadi,” Henry mengangkat _sack dress_ yang mengerikan itu, “mau pakai?”

* * *

Pemotretan singkat untuk  _cover_ tabloid bulanan agensi sudah selesai. Cerdas juga agensi itu; mereka mengambil gambar Zhou Mi, Song Qian, Wu Fan, dan Zi Tao secara bersamaan, menonjolkan sisi ‘keluarga sempurna’ mereka. Kekhasan mereka sebagai keluarga akan sangat mendongkrak popularitas agensi.

“Aah, aku ingin Yi Yun ada di sini,” Song Qian menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi, lalu membukakan air minum untuk bungsunya yang baru duduk, “Tidak asyik kalau kita hanya berfoto berempat.”

Zi Tao meneguk air yang disodorkan ibunya hingga tersisa setengah. Pemotretan di musim panas sungguh membuatnya dehidrasi. “Benar. Coba _Jiejie_ ada, ya.”

“Aku juga berharap begitu, tetapi agensi tidak mau menerima seorang gadis dengan _T-shirt_ , celana _cargo_ , dan _sneakers_.” canda Zhou Mi. Song Qian dan Zi Tao tertawa. “Kapan-kapan, Yi Yun akan kubelikan blus dan rok! Ya, harus!” tekad Song Qian, ekspresi bersemangatnya membuatnya makin imut. Wu Fan tersenyum miring. “Yi Yun tak akan mau pakai pakaian begitu.”

“Harus mau! Dia merindukan kita, jadi dia pasti mau mengenakan pakaian itu demi bersama-sama kita!” sanggah Song Qian.

“Yah, sayangnya... dia bukan seseorang yang mudah digoyahkan. Dia tomboy dan akan selalu begitu.”

Song Qian menangkap ada yang tersembunyi pada kalimat suaminya barusan, seperti rasa rindu. Wajar, sih; ‘kan Yi Yun anak perempuan satu-satunya, selalu berada di rumah, dan mereka paling jarang bertemu dengannya. Diam-diam, Song Qian menyesal juga. Sebagai ibu, harusnya ia bisa menyatukan keluarganya kembali, tetapi ia malah terperangkap dalam rutinitas pekerjaan.

“Wah, apa yang kau bawa, Lau? Banci?”

Terkejut dengan celetukan keras salah seorang desainer (dan tawa-tawa yang menyusulnya), para ‘ _Roses_ ’ bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka. Mereka tercenung saat mendapati si anak tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah merah padam...

...dan _sack dress_ serta _stiletto_ yang sama merahnya.

“Yi Yun, apa yang...”

Sebelum Song Qian selesai bicara, Yi Yun sudah menggamit tangannya dan menariknya.

“ _Mama_ , pemotretannya sudah selesai, ‘kan? Kita pulang!”

Pandangan Yi Yun mengabur seiring dengan semakin kerasnya tawa yang mengelilinginya.

_Berhenti menertawakanku. Berhenti!_

Song Qian tak melawan saat ia digelandang keluar oleh Yi Yun. Zhou Mi, Wu Fan, dan Zi Tao juga mengikutinya dalam diam. Di lain sisi, Henry hanya menatap Yi Yun dari jauh tanpa ada yang bisa menebak perasaannya.

 

 

* * *

Ini adalah malam pertama keluarga kecil Yi Yun berkumpul kembali setelah beberapa bulan. Biasanya, ada saja yang absen, entah salah satu dari mereka, salah dua, salah tiga... dan yang paling menyakitkan, jika empat model itu absen semua. Sayangnya, hari ini, Henry Lau meluluhlantakkan _mood_ Yi Yun, sehingga Yi Yun tidak mau keluar kamar sampai makan malam. Akhirnya, kursi makan Yi Yun—yang selama ini selalu ditempati—kosong juga.

Jadi, sampai Yi Yun keluar, tidak ada yang makan.

“Dengarkan _Mama_ , Sayang,” Song Qian sudah mengeluarkan segala jurusnya, dari suara imutnya sampai kata-kata bujukan, tetapi belum lagi tampak hasilnya, “Kamu cantik dalam pakaian itu. Serius. Mereka saja yang tidak mengerti.”

Tak ada respon.

Zhou Mi lelah, tetapi ia cukup bagus dalam mengendalikan diri. Ia tidak mau mengeluarkan kalimat perintah atau kemarahan di saat putrinya sedang hancur. Lagipula, dibilang ‘banci’, ‘perempuan jadi-jadian’, atau apapun yang semacam itu pastilah sangat menyakitkan, walaupun Zhou Mi tak pernah mengalaminya. “Yi Yun yang kukenal tidak seperti ini,” tegasnya, masih menyimpan kelembutan di balik ‘suara ayah’nya, “Seingatku, kau bukan gadis cengeng.”

Yi Yun juga tahu kalau dia tidak seharusnya cengeng. Ia tidak sedang menangis di dalam kamar, kok. Hanya ada cairan hangat yang mengaliri pipinya secara tiba-tiba sesampainya ia di rumah, cairan dari mata. Ia juga merasakan sesak yang sangat, apalagi saat teringat tawa melecehkan para staf dan desainer.

_Apa-apaan si Henry Lau itu? Dia sengaja mempermalukanku!  Dia pikir aku harus jadi seperti gadis-gadis lain, berdandan menor dan berpakaian cantik, supaya aku bisa bersama dengan keluargaku? Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!_

Pikiran Yi Yun kacau. Hatinya dipenuhi kekesalan terhadap manajer sipit itu—Henry. Ia semakin kesal tatkala menghapus air matanya dengan lengan, tetapi air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

 _Sialan, Henry Lau! Akan kuingat namamu dan kusingkirkan kau jauh-jauh dari keluargaku!_ Baba, Mama _, Fan-_ ge _, dan Taozi adalah milikku dan aku akan merebut mereka kembali dengan caraku sendiri!_

Di luar, Song Qian memucat karena tak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam kamar Yi Yun. Berbagai prasangka memenuhinya. “Kenapa sunyi sekali di dalam? Jangan-jangan, dia... b-bunuh diri?”

“Jangan gila, Qian. Itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan.” Zhou Mi mulai agak kalut juga.

“Tapi di dalam tak ada suara apa-apa dan dia tidak segera keluar...” genangan kecil terbentuk di mata Song Qian, “Yi Yun...”

Zhou Mi mengetuk kamar Yi Yun sekali lagi dengan agak keras. “Yi Yun, tolong keluarlah. Kami ingin bicara denganmu. Kumohon...”

“Yun- _jie_...” Zi Tao mulai ketakutan dan ikut mengetuk pintu perlahan, “Ayo, keluar dan makan dengan kami... _Jiejie_ , nanti sakit...”

Wu Fan masih diam. Ia tidak menyalahkan ayah, ibu, dan adiknya yang terus merayu Yi Yun, tetapi mestinya mereka bertiga tahu cara itu tidak akan cukup memperbaiki suasana hati Yi Yun. _Ada cara lain yang lebih sederhana, itu pasti,_ dan Wu Fan sedang berusaha menemukan cara itu. Wajah tiga orang lainnya makin putus asa, tetapi justru dari wajah putus asa itu, Wu Fan menemukan cara yang  cerdas.

“ _Mama, Baba_ , biar aku mencoba.”

“Wu Fan?” Song Qian sedikit khawatir, “Hati-hati. Jangan bicara kasar padanya.”

“Tidak akan.”

Wu Fan maju selangkah. Tiga orang lainnya memberi jalan. Wu Fan mengetuk pintu.

“Yi Yun, kau tahu kami tidak akan makan tanpamu.”

Iya, lalu? Selama ini, para ‘ _Roses’_ tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan perasaan Yi Yun, untuk apa Yi Yun memperhatikan mereka? Sebentar saja, Yi Yun ingin berhenti menyayangi atau memperhatikan mereka. Sekali saja, Yi Yun ingin egois.

“Tao kelaparan, tetapi dia tidak kami bolehkan makan sampai kau keluar. Dia bergelung sambil memeluk perutnya di depan kamarmu sekarang. _Mama_ mual karena seharian kemarin ia terbang ke lima kota berturut-turut dan belum makan apa-apa kecuali seporsi salad. _Baba_ demam tinggi karena ia harus _shooting_ iklan di bawah hujan buatan selama dua hari, tetapi ia tidak mau makan kalau tak ada kau.”

Zi Tao, Song Qian, dan Zhou Mi membelalakkan mata mereka ke arah Wu Fan.

 _Aku tidak sekelaparan itu sampai bergelung di depan kamar_ Jiejie _!_

_Aku hanya terbang ke Beijing, Macau, dan Guangzhou kemarin, dan aku sudah makan tiga porsi salad!_

_Aku tidak pernah_ shooting _iklan di bawah hujan buatan sampai demam!_

Kata-kata ini tidak pernah terungkapkan karena Wu Fan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke belakang.

Isyarat untuk beraksi.

Zi Tao tiba-tiba saja beringsut sambil memegangi perutnya yang—ajaibnya—berbunyi sungguhan karena kelaparan. “ _Jiejie_ , Fan- _ge_ benar... Aku lapar sekali, tetapi akan menunggu sampai _Jiejie_ keluar, baru makan...”

Telinga Yi Yun seolah berdiri. Ia biasa mendengar suara perut persik kecilnya dan pasti langsung memberinya makan karena kasihan dengan bocah itu. Kali ini pun, ia tak tahan untuk berdiri, tetapi ia masih merasa bahwa ini hanya akal-akalan Wu Fan.

Jadi, Yi Yun duduk lagi di ranjangnya.

“Yi Yun, ayolah... Wu Fan berbohong soal _Mama_ , tetapi kalau soal Tao, dia seriu—uhuk!” Song Qian terbatuk, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi dan pura-pura muntah. Wu Fan, Zhou Mi, dan Zi Tao sampai kaget karena akting _morning sickness_ (di malam hari) dari Song Qian sangat realistis. Zhou Mi bahkan mengecek Song Qian dan langsung mendapat cubitan sayang dari kekasihnya. “Akting, Cintaku. Kau tidak seperkasa itu untuk membuatku hamil di usia 43. Sana, keluar dan jalankan peranmu!”

Zhou Mi jadi malu, tetapi dikesampingkannya rasa malu itu untuk ‘menipu’ putrinya.

“ _Mama_ tidak apa-apa, Yi Yun. Dia hanya butuh lebih banyak makan, jadi tolong keluar untuknya.”

Hebat. Suara Zhou Mi jadi bergetar layaknya orang sakit parah. Plus, dia sedikit tersengal, persis orang yang sedang demam.

Cklek!

Wajah Yi Yun menyembul dari balik pintu. Ia menatap satu persatu wajah keluarganya: Zhou Mi, Song Qian, Wu Fan, dan Zi Tao.

Lalu terkikik, makin lama menjadi gelak tawa yang bebas.

“Kalian bodoh, jangan pura-pura sekarat begitu! Aku tak tega mendengarnya!” Yi Yun keluar kamar, lalu menarik Zi Tao yang masih setia dengan akting kelaparannya, “Aku tahu kau satu-satunya yang masih jujur di sini, Taotao. Ayo, kita makan.”

Ekspresi aduh-perutku-melilit-aku-butuh-makan menghilang seketika dari wajah Zi Tao, berganti senyuman ceria. “Asyik! _Jiejie_ tahu saja kalau aku benar-benar kelaparan.”

“Soalnya hanya kau tukang makannya!” Yi Yun menjitak kepala Zi Tao tanpa membuat korbannya marah.

Wu Fan tersenyum tipis. Yi Yun adalah gadis yang sangat perhatian, jadi mustahil kalau ia tidak keluar kamar saat semua keluarganya hampir mati.

Song Qian mengecup pipi Wu Fan. “Kau benar-benar cerdas.”

“Sutradara yang hebat.” tambah Zhou Mi sembari menepuk puncak kepala Wu Fan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Jadi, malam itu berakhir dengan makan malam yang hangat sekaligus dingin. Hangat karena semua keluarga berkumpul lagi, tetapi dingin secara harfiah; masakan Song Qian kehilangan panasnya akibat kelamaan tidak disentuh. Yi Yun sudah membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali, minta maaf, tetapi Zi Tao kecil ngambek karena makanannya jadi tak enak. Akibatnya, Yi Yun mendapat hukuman harus memanaskan semuanya kembali, tetapi pada akhirnya, semua membantunya.

Yi Yun tidak melupakan ikrarnya untuk ‘balas dendam’ pada Henry, tetapi untuk malam ini, ia ingin bersenang-senang saja. Mumpung Paris, Tokyo, dan Beijing tidak sedang mencuri keluarganya. Perasaan sayangnya menguat, diiringi membesarnya tekad untuk bergabung dengan agensi supaya ia bisa selalu dekat dengan para mawarnya.

* * *

 


	4. Wardrobe Assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KrisBer special! XD Nggak tahu kenapa pingin banget menonjolkan ke-kakak-annya mas satu ini, sehingga satu chapter jadi brothership (?) KrisBer semua... Maaf ya untuk yang mengharapkan momen yang lain.... AmToria di chap berikutnya, deh. TaoBer setelahnya, terus ZhouBer, dan HenBer terakhiiiiiiiiiiir banget *lhah, plotnya bocor deh*  
> Oh, please, orang-orang di luar sana jangan kejam gitu dong sama mas ini.... 'Kan kasian.  
> Anyway! Enjoy the story, kalau ada yang nggak pas kasih tau ya, aku kurang research nih soalnya.

 

* * *

_Where are you going?_

_Step by step, I follow you_

_Without a word, you lead me_

**(f(x) – Shadow)**

* * *

 

Yi Yun selalu mengatur agar alarm di ponselnya berbunyi pukul enam pagi, dua jam sebelum ia masuk sekolah. Hari itu pun tak berbeda; alarm berbunyi tepat ketika jarum panjang jam dinding di luar kamar menunjuk angka enam. Yi Yun langsung bangun...

...dan sadar bahwa rumah kembali sepi. Zhou Mi, Song Qian, Wu Fan, dan Zi Tao lagi-lagi pergi kerja tanpa membangunkannya, sehingga Yi Yun tidak bisa—setidaknya—mengucapkan ‘hati-hati dan selamat bekerja’. Betapa ingin ia mengucapkan kalimat sederhana itu, tetapi waktu sangat berharga bagi mereka berempat dan kata-kata cinta itu terdengar seperti omong kosong _._

Ada tiga pesan masuk di ponsel Yi Yun dan gadis itu langsung mengeceknya segera setelah duduk di ranjang.

 _Dari: Mawar Merah; ‘Yi Yun,_ Baba, Mama, _dan Tao sudah berangkat. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu; kami tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu. Ayo bangun, jangan telat masuk kelas, ya. Baik-baik di rumah_ J _‘_

 _Dari: Mawar Pink; ‘Yi Yun, maafkan kami tidak membangunkanmu T.T Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, aku tak tega... Kami sudah berangkat;_ Baba _ke Shanghai bersama_ Mama _untuk_ shooting _iklan, sedangkan Taotao akan terbang ke Korea sebagai model undangan untuk Seoul Fashion Week. Kau mau oleh-oleh apa? :D  Ayo cepat mandi dan siap-siap, sarapannya_ Mama _letakkan di penghangat, seragamnya sudah_ Mama _seterika dan sudah digantung di lemarimu ^^ Yi Yun_ jia you! * _cium pipi_ *’

 _Dari: Mawar Kuning; ‘_ Jiejie, _maaaaaaaaf tidak membangunkanmu. Aku sudah berangkat ke Seoul;_ Jiejie _mau kubawakan apa? Kata salah satu_ stylist, band rock _TRAX kesukaan_ Jiejie _baru saja meluncurkan album baru. Apa iya? Nanti aku belikan, jadi_ Jiejie _harus memaafkan aku karena pergi tanpa pamit hari ini... Jangan marah padaku, ya.... Aku akan pulang cepat dan menemani_ Jiejie, _janji jari kelingking! Aku sayang_ Jiejie _!!!!!’_

Astaga. Pesan-pesan yang masuk ini sangat penuh perasaan, sampai-sampai Yi Yun bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka lewat pesan itu. Zhou Mi akan menepuk puncak kepala Yi Yun (dan kadang mencubit pipi gadis itu sambil berkata ‘jangan sedih karena kami tinggal’) sebelum pamitan. Song Qian akan menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang Yi Yun harus lakukan sebelum pergi (dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan di pipi). Zi Tao akan berkali-kali bilang ‘Dah, _Jiejie!_ Nanti aku belikan banyak oleh-oleh!’ sambil memeluknya. Wu Fan akan...

...lho, Wu Fan tidak mengirim pesan padanya?

Yi Yun mendengar ketukan dari luar.

“Yi Yun, ini sudah jam enam lebih lima menit. Ayo bangun dan mandi, nanti kau terlambat.”

Lah, itu suara Wu Fan. _Dia tidak ikut?,_ batin Yi Yun, sedikit bahagia karena ada keluarganya yang tinggal.

“Iya, _Ge._ Aku sudah bangun ini.”

Seusai mandi dan berpakaian, Yi Yun berjalan ke ruang makan. Wu Fan baru saja menyiapkan sarapan yang dihangatkan Song Qian di atas meja. Dia sedang menuangkan susu ketika menyadari kemunculan adiknya. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Yi Yun. “Pagi. Kau sudah benar-benar bangun, ‘kan?”

Yi Yun bahagia sekali menerima senyuman dari kakak lelakinya yang irit senyum itu. “Tentu saja sudah, _Ge._ Buktinya, aku sedang bersiap untuk sarapan.” jawabnya sambil menarik kursi dan duduk. Aroma telur goreng dan sayuran memasuki lubang hidungnya, memaksa perutnya yang kosong untuk berbunyi. Wu Fan, yang semula hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, jadi tertawa. “Sudah, cepat makan sana. Kali-kali bisa menghilangkan kantukmu juga; aku tahu kau belajar sampai jam satu dini hari tadi.”

“Hehe... Habisnya aku sudah buang-buang waktu belajarku petangnya karena _ngambek_ sama Henry Lau. Berbuat begitu sia-sia sekali; aku tak akan melakukannya lagi.” Yi Yun mematahkan sumpitnya dan makan.

“Baguslah kalau kau mengerti itu.” Wu Fan duduk di seberang meja dan mulai makan juga.

Yi Yun mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Semua karena ide konyolmu untuk menipuku! Tega sekali kau menyuruh _Baba, Mama,_ dan Taozi pura-pura sekarat karena kelaparan di depan kamar?”

Wu Fan tertawa lagi. Yi Yun selalu menikmati tawa indah Wu Fan itu, tawa yang mahal karena jarang ditunjukkan pada orang-orang di luar keluarganya.

“ _Gege..._ kau tidak ikut mereka?” tanya Yi Yun setelah menelan suapan pertamanya, “ _Baba, Mama,_ dan Tao mengirimiku pesan bahwa mereka pergi duluan untuk kerja.”

“Nanti sore aku akan berangkat ke Beijing.”

Wajah Yi Yun muram seketika, tetapi dalam sekejap, ia berhasil menyamarkan kesedihannya. “Kali ini apa? Yves?”

“Armani. Yves belum mau masuk ke sini. Hei, kau tahu _brand_ juga ternyata.” Wu Fan terheran. Yi Yun jadi malu sendiri. Ia juga belajar _fashion_ supaya bisa mengerti dunia kerja keluarganya, tetapi karena tidak mau kelihatan _girlish,_ ia mempelajarinya diam-diam. Ia memalingkan mukanya. “J-jam berapa kau dijemput oleh agensi?”

“Mungkin pukul lima, paling lambat pukul enam petang ini.”

Ah, jam segitu, latihan basket (Yi Yun bergabung dalam klub ini di sekolah) baru saja berakhir. Yi Yun jelas tak akan bisa menemui Wu Fan, meskipun untuk sekedar mengucap salam perpisahan.

“Hm... begitu.” Hanya kata ini yang terucap dari bibir Yi Yun kemudian, kosong dan mengambang. Wu Fan menangkap ekspresi Yi Yun yang suram ini. Tanpa sepatah kata, Wu Fan berpindah dari seberang meja ke kursi di sebelah Yi Yun sambil membawa piring dan gelasnya. Yi Yun agak kaget karena sikap Wu Fan ini.

“ _Ge,_ kenapa kok...”

Sebelum Yi Yun sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Wu Fan menyampirkan lengannya ke bahu Yi Yun dan mengusap kepala adiknya itu.

“Jangan sedih begitu. Aku sudah mendekat padamu, nih.”

Senyum perlahan terkembang di wajah Yi Yun. Ia menahan tangan Wu Fan di atas kepalanya. Ia lebih suka kalau Wu Fan melakukan hal-hal kecil ini daripada mendengar ribuan kata cinta.

“Aku tidak sedih, kok. Aku sudah biasa ditinggal. Lagipula, kalau aku juga ikut kalian, tidak ada yang akan menyiapkan rumah untuk kalian, ‘kan?”

“Itu tidak akan berarti kalau kau jarang bersama-sama kami, tau,” Wu Fan menatap lurus ke piring nasinya, tidak ingin Yi Yun menyadari ada yang meredup, “Maafkan kami.”

“Tidak usah minta maaf. Aku baik-baik saja, kok.”

Yi Yun tahu dia tidak baik-baik selama ia belum bisa bersama keluarganya dan menyingkirkan Henry Lau dari pandangannya. Karena itu, di otaknya sudah ada sebuah rencana yang akan ia jalankan sepulang sekolah. Rencana ini ia yakini akan membuka jalannya menuju agensi dan menjauhkan manajer mata sipit itu dari hidup(keluarga)nya.

* * *

 

16.30.

“Yi Yun, kau mau ke mana?” bisik salah seorang rekan klub ketika Yi Yun bersiap menyelinap keluar _gym_ sekolah. Yang dipanggil meringis. “Eh... mm... ada urusan mendadak yang tak bisa kukatakan pada pelatih, jadi...”

“Kau mau kabur?” Rekan Yi Yun membelalakkan matanya. Yi Yun berdecak dan menggeleng-geleng cepat. “Jangan bilang-bilang, kumohon. Ini penting; kakakku akan berangkat ke Beijing jam lima. Aku akan mengantarnya sampai bandara. Tadi pagi, aku sudah kelewatan waktu bersama ayah, ibu, dan adikku, jadi kau harus mengasihaniku!”

“Dasar _family complex,_ ” teman Yi Yun itu memutar bola matanya, “Ya sudah, sekali ini kumaafkan. Pergilah. Aku akan pura-pura tak tahu.”

Yi Yun tersenyum lebar. “Terima kasih. Omong-omong, aku pinjam sepedamu. Besok siang kukembalikan.”

“Iya, iya.... Eh? Apa?! SEPEDAKU?!!”

Yi Yun telah melesat keluar sekolah setelah menukar pakaian latihannya dengan seragam sekolah. Temannya tidak bisa mengejar.

Sesampainya Yi Yun di rumah, Wu Fan sudah tidak ada, sesuai perkiraan. Yi Yun menyandang ransel yang sudah ia siapkan malam sebelumnya dan berlari keluar rumah setelah memastikan semua di dalamnya aman. Ia menyapa ibu-ibu di rumah sebelah sebelum pergi. “Bibi, lihat mobil yang tadi menjemput Fan- _ge_?”

“Mobil hitam itu, ya? Tadi ke sana.” Wanita berusia kepala empat itu menunjuki Yi Yun jalan menuju Wu Fan. Yi Yun mengangguk penuh terima kasih, lalu mengayuh sepeda(teman)nya itu kencang-kencang meninggalkan perumahan.

 _Kali ini, aku akan berhasil pergi bersama Fan-_ ge _!_ _Akan kupastikan itu!_

Sementara itu, di dalam mobil hitam yang dijadikan ‘target operasi’, Wu Fan terus berkutat dengan ponselnya. Berkali-kali ia mengetikkan pesan dan berkali-kali juga ia menghapusnya. Ia ingin mengirimkan pesan pada Yi Yun seperti yang dilakukan Zhou Mi, Song Qian, dan Zi Tao, tetapi ia tidak pandai merangkai perasaannya dalam kata-kata. Akan lebih baik baginya jika ia menemui Yi Yun, bilang ‘aku berangkat, jaga dirimu baik-baik di rumah, ya?’ sambil mengacak rambut kelewat pendek itu, dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Yi Yun. Dengan begitu, Wu Fan selalu yakin bahwa perasaannya—keenggannannya meninggalkan Yi Yun, keinginan untuk segera pulang—telah tersampaikan.

“Kau mau mengirim pesan pada siapa, sih?” Henry, yang duduk di samping Wu Fan di jok belakang, melongok ke ponsel Wu Fan. Kaget, Wu Fan secara otomatis menekan tombol ‘ _delete_ ’ dan pesannya terhapus untuk kesepuluh kalinya. “Berisik.” katanya saat menyelipkan ponselnya di saku celana dan mengalihkan pandang ke luar jendela.

“Pasti buat Yi Yun, ‘kan?”

Wu Fan diam.

“Kau harus lebih terbuka, tetapi lakukan itu dengan gayamu sendiri. Tidak usah mencontek orang lain.”

Wu Fan menyandarkan sisi kepalanya ke kaca mobil, diam-diam memikirkan apa yang Henry katakan. Hubungannya dengan Yi Yun, juga dengan semua anggota keluarganya, selalu minim kata-kata. Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu sangat perasa dan takut melukai orang lain, jadi dia lebih memilih diam daripada bicara sembarangan. Ia sedikit banyak berterima kasih pada Henry untuk menyemangatinya supaya lebih terbuka dengan caranya sendiri, tanpa perlu memperhatikan contoh-contoh orang supel yang berhasil membangun banyak relasi.

Di saat merenung itulah, Wu Fan menangkap pemandangan yang mengejutkan dari spion mobil.

Seorang gadis berambut super pendek yang menyandang tas ransel besar mengayuh sepeda kencang-kencang mengikuti mobil hitam yang Wu Fan naiki.

“Yi Yun?” Wu Fan menoleh ke belakang. Henry berkedip beberapa kali sebelum sadar siapa yang dipanggil Wu Fan. Ia ikut menoleh ke belakang dengan lebih tenang. Keduanya sama-sama mengkonfirmasi bahwa Yi Yun mengejar mereka.

“Hentikan mobilnya!” pinta Wu Fan, refleks, tetapi Henry kembali duduk santai dengan bersilang lengan. “Jangan hentikan. Kita akan kehilangan penerbangan.”

Wu Fan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya—juga dengan pengemudi yang tidak menghentikan mobil. “Kumohon, hentikan mobilnya!”

Si pengemudi mulai bimbang, tetapi Henry dengan tegas berkata, “Jalan terus.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa memerintahkannya untuk terus? _Adikku_ ada di sana, _Ge!”_ Wu Fan menatap Henry tak suka.

“Kau menggunakan adikmu sebagai alasan untuk tidak bersikap profesional?” Henry memandang Wu Fan tajam dari sudut matanya, “Jam kerjamu sebagai Kris sudah dimulai dari saat kita berangkat, jadi kau tidak bisa mundur hanya untuk menghentikan gadis bodoh di sana itu.”

Wu Fan berdecak. Ia membuka kaca mobil dan melongokkan kepalanya sedikit. “Yi Yun!!!” teriaknya, tangannya menghalau Yi Yun pergi, “Pulanglah!”

“Tidak mau!!!” Yi Yun mempercepat kayuhannya, “Aku akan ikut _Gege!_ ”

“Kau tidak punya tiket pesawat! Kau tidak bisa ikut aku!!!”

“Bisa!!! Aku akan menumpang di bagian kargo!!! Aku akan lakukan apapun supaya bisa ikut denganmu!!!”

 _Anak itu keras kepala!,_ batin Wu Fan, kehabisan akal. Kalau sudah teguh dengan suatu rencana, Yi Yun tidak bisa dihentikan, biarpun rencana itu sangat gila seperti mencuri sepeda teman dan menumpang di pesawat kargo.

Setelah mengayuh gila-gilaan, Yi Yun bisa menyamai mobil yang dinaiki Wu Fan. Ia berpegang pada sisi jendela mobil yang terbuka. Tersengal dan berkeringat, Yi Yun tertawa puas. “Hahaha! Lihat aku, Henry Lau! Aku bisa mengikuti Fan- _ge_ tanpa perlu bantuanmu!!!”

Henry melayangkan pandangan indiferennya, lalu memerintah sang pengemudi dengan dingin. “Percepat mobilnya.”

Sang pengemudi terbelalak. “Anu...”

“Gas.”

Entah Henry sudah mengatur supaya si pengemudi selalu patuh padanya atau bagaimana, si pengemudi akhirnya menjalankan perintahnya. Akselerasi yang tiba-tiba membuat Yi Yun tersentak. Pegangannya terlepas. Sepeda Yi Yun oleng dan terjatuh di sisi jalan. Kepala dan lutut Yi Yun tergores, tetapi selain itu, Yi Yun tak mendapat luka serius.

“Kalau kau berniat membunuh Yi Yun, aku akan membunuhmu, Lau!” Wu Fan mencengkeram kerah Henry, emosinya meluap. Ia tak bisa menahan diri jika Yi Yun sudah dilukai seperti itu. Di sisi lain, Henry tak menampakkan ketakutan sama sekali. “Aku tidak akan membunuhnya, tetapi pihak Armani bisa membunuhmu gara-gara dia.”

“Masa bodoh! Aku harus menolong adikku!”

“Tak perlu ditolong. Dia hanya lecet sedikit.”

“Kau—“

“ _Gege_!!! Jangan habisi dia! Sisakan dia untukku!!!”

Dari kejauhan, Wu Fan bisa mendengar Yi Yun berseru memanggilnya. Wu Fan melepaskan cengkeramannya dan kembali melongok ke luar. Yi Yun sudah mengayuh sepedanya lagi. Luka gores lebar yang mulai berdarah tak dihiraukannya. Gadis itu meringis, tetapi tidak kesakitan. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Wu Fan. “Aku tidak apa-apa!!! Jangan pikirkan aku!!!”

Tiba-tiba saja, Wu Fan merasa sakit kepala.

Yi Yun, Wu Fan, dan Henry tiba di bandara secara bersamaan. Sekeluarnya dari mobil, Wu Fan langsung menghampiri Yi Yun. “Kau tak apa-apa? Pelan-pelan jalannya.” Dengan hati-hati, Wu Fan merengkuh daerah lengan atas Yi Yun dan membantunya berjalan. Yi Yun menurunkan tangan Wu Fan setelah ia yakin tak akan tertatih lagi. “Sebentar, _Ge._ Aku ada urusan sama si pucat itu,” katanya, lalu ‘melabrak’ Henry yang tengah menurunkan barang-barang dari bagasi, “Hei, kau harus mengurus keberangkatanku juga!”

“Tadi kau bilang tidak butuh bantuanku untuk bersama Kris. Urus sendiri keperluanmu.” ucap Henry, terus fokus pada pekerjaannya.

 _Ck, sialan! Kenapa juga kukatakan itu tadi?,_ sesal Yi Yun.

“Yi Yun,” Wu Fan mendekati adiknya lagi, “Maafkan aku, tetapi tiket pesawat sudah dipesan agensi hanya untuk staf dan model. Jumlahnya pas. Kau tak bisa pergi tanpa tiket, ‘kan? Mengertilah.”

“Tapi aku ingin ikut denganmu! Aku sudah terlalu sering melewatkan waktu bersama kalian! Besok aku libur, jadi jangan khawatir masalah itu! Aku bisa menyempitkan badanku supaya muat masuk kopormu dan—“

“Yi Yun, sudahlah!” Wu Fan meninggikan sedikit nadanya, tetapi melunak kembali, “Maaf. Aku harus pergi. Aku akan segera menghubungimu setelah di Beijing, janji.”

Yi Yun menggeleng kuat. Wu Fan merengkuh tubuhnya. “Aku tak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi begini. Yi Yun yang kukenal orangnya sangat patuh.”

“Aku jadi seperti ini karena _cowok_ sipit itu, yang sudah mempermalukanku,” jawab Yi Yun ketus, menatap Henry kesal, lalu beralih pada Wu Fan dengan tatapan sayang dan memohon, “ _Ge,_ boleh, ya? Aku ingin ikut, ingiiiiiiin sekali. Aku ingin tunjukkan pada si Lau itu bahwa aku bisa bersamamu tanpa harus mengubah diriku jadi banci.”

Wu Fan tidak menyangka insiden _sack dress_ itu berbuntut panjang.

Henry sekali lagi menyaksikan apa yang terjadi pada modelnya dan si _tomboy_ dengan ekspresi kosong. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel. Sebuah panggilan untuknya baru saja ia akhiri.

“Kalau kau begitu inginnya ikut, kau bisa jadi _wardrobe assistant_ kami.”

Yi Yun menoleh kaget pada Henry, pembuat pernyataan tak terduga itu. “Serius? Atau kau akan melakukan hal yang buruk padaku lagi?”

“Tidak. Salah satu staf kami kebetulan ada yang tidak bisa datang karena urusan mendadak. Tiketnya dipegang oleh staf lain yang ada di bandara. Tiket itu bisa kualihkan padamu.”

Cahaya menari-nari dalam mata Yi Yun. Ia serta-merta melompat kegirangan. “Asyiiiiiik!!! Akhirnya, aku bisa ikut Fan- _ge_... ouch!!!”

Yi Yun hampir saja jatuh karena lututnya yang tergores tiba-tiba nyeri lagi. Beruntung, Wu Fan menangkapnya. Pemuda itu—yang juga merasa sangat senang—hanya tersenyum lembut. “Anak perempuan tidak boleh bersikap begitu.”

Yi Yun nyengir.

* * *

 

Menjadi _wardrobe assistant_ tidak terlalu sulit. Yi Yun hanya perlu membuka kostum yang perlu dipakai dan mengemas yang sudah tidak dipakai, juga menjaga agar mereka tetap rapi. Pekerjaan itu ia lakukan sehari-hari di rumah jika Song Qian sedang tidak ada. Karenanya, Yi Yun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan bisa mencuri waktu untuk _fangirling._ Pada siapa? Tentunya pada kakaknya sendiri.

“Jaga matamu supaya tidak jelalatan,” Henry tiba-tiba menjitak kepala Yi Yun yang sedang menunggu-nunggu Wu Fan keluar dari ruang ganti, “Aku dan Kris sebentar lagi akan menemui beberapa staf Armani dan juga model-modelnya. Kau diam di sini, jangan banyak tingkah.”

Yi Yun mengusap ubun-ubunnya yang berdenyut. “Iya, iya.”

Akhirnya, sang ‘ _White Rose’_ keluar dalam salah satu koleksi musim panas Armani. Tubuh panjang Wu Fan—sekarang Kris—terbalut sempurna dalam _double-breasted coat **[1]**_ warna hitam. Permainan Armani dalam koleksi ini adalah kerah, sepertinya, karena hampir semua _menswear_ yang ditampilkan kali ini memiliki keunikan di bagian kerahnya. Yang paling Yi Yun suka tentunya _lapel **[2]**, _ kerah lebar yang biasa ada pada _blazer_ dan _coat;_ cocok sekali untuk Wu Fan.

Lapel _selalu membuat kesan ‘pemuda’ berubah jadi ‘pria’_ , kagum Yi Yun, bukan hanya pada Wu Fan, tetapi juga kecerdikan desainer dalam memodifikasi pakaian sehari-hari, sehingga bisa mengubah kesan pemakainya.

Wu Fan agak kaget ketika ia mendengar bunyi kamera disertai _blitz_ yang tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yi Yun tersenyum lebar dengan kamera ponsel terarah padanya. “ _Gege_ semakintampan dan dewasa pakai _coat_ itu.”

“Benarkah?” Wu Fan tertawa kecil, “Terima kasih.”

Beberapa staf perempuan yang ada di ruangan itu terpana. Maklum, mereka baru sekali itu lihat sang mawar putih tertawa, walaupun hanya tawa singkat dan tidak lebar. Kris yang begitu dingin pada mereka, juga di atas _runway,_ ternyata bisa tertawa? Apalagi kalau tertawa semakin tampan. Makin bahagialah mereka.

“Kris, Henry, sini sebentar.”

Rupanya, ada beberapa model dari Italia yang turut serta di _fashion show_ ini. Staf yang memanggil tadi meminta Henry dan Kris menemui mereka. Iseng, Yi Yun mengintip mereka dari ruang rias. Ia terkesima saat Wu Fan (dan Henry) bicara dengan para model Italia itu.

“ _Are you the one they talked about? Kris ‘_ The White Rose’ _? From Yves?”_

_“Yes, I’m Kris, but I’m not from Yves. Not yet.”_

_“But you’re one of the candidates for Yves’ brand ambassador, right? We hear much about you! They said Gucci also spotted you.”_

_“Ah, no. It’s Givenchy spotting him. Gucci and Lanvin spotted his brother. Remember Zi Tao, ‘_ The Yellow Rose’ _?”_ Kali ini, Henry yang bicara.

_“Ehm... I don’t really remember. Who is he?”_

_“Place de la Concorde **[3]**, for ‘Elle Men’,” _ Kembali Wu Fan masuk dalam percakapan, _“The tan, shy boy.”_

_“Oh, I see. He’s your brother? Your family has such great accomplishments!”_

Yi Yun jago bahasa Inggris, jadi dia mengerti kalau sekedar bahasa Inggris kagok orang-orang Italia itu. Hatinya berbunga saat salah satu pria Italia itu bilang keluarganya berprestasi—dan Yi Yun yakin dia akan tiba di titik itu juga, suatu saat nanti.

Tibalah saat _show._

“Lukamu sudah tidak apa-apa, Yi Yun?” tanya Wu Fan cemas pada Yi Yun. Yang ditanya mengangguk. “Sudah baik. Lihat, lukaku cepat kering. _Gege_ tidak usah cemas berlebihan.”

“Kau jatuh dari sepeda karena terseret mobil yang melaju kencang. Efeknya bisa saja lebih parah dari ini; bagaimana aku tidak cemas?” Mata Wu Fan terus terarah ke lutut Yi Yun yang tergores, “Jangan lakukan hal nekat lagi seperti tadi sore.”

Yi Yun jadi merasa bersalah. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Wu Fan panik, tetapi dorongannya untuk mengikuti Wu Fan hari ini sangat besar. Dia ingin bisa dekat dengan pemuda itu, bahkan dengan hanya menjadi _wardrobe assistant_ nya.

“Iya, _Ge,_ maafkan aku.”

Hening menggantung di udara hingga salah seorang staf memanggil Wu Fan. “Kris, bersiaplah. Kau akan keluar sebentar lagi.”

“Baik.”

Wu Fan hendak meninggalkan Yi Yun, tetapi kemudian berbalik dan mengusap pipi Yi Yun sejenak. “Senyumlah.”

Satu kata itu membuat senyum Yi Yun terkembang tanpa bisa ditahan, manis dan bahagia. Kata-kata Wu Fan selalu membesarkan hatinya.“Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar, ya.”

Wu Fan mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju _catwalk._ Yi Yun mengikutinya dalam diam.

Parade _catwalk_ selalu saja memesona bagi para penikmat _fashion,_ tak terkecuali Yi Yun. Dia selalu mengaku sebagai _fashion terrorist_ sejati, tetapi Yi Yun memiliki bakat untuk melihat apa yang bagus menempel di tubuh seseorang, membuatnya paham _fashion_ dan menikmatinya. Koleksi _menswear_ , terutama, selalu menarik perhatiannya karena lebih sederhana, tetapi lebih keren. Bagaimana para desainer berusaha berkreasi dengan warna-warna pastel atau cenderung gelap, rancangan yang menegaskan kontur tubuh tegap para pria, bagi Yi Yun adalah sesuatu yang cerdik. Kebetulan, di keluarganya ada tiga model pria dan, syukur pada Tuhan, sejauh ini apapun yang mereka kenakan terlihat bagus.

Yi Yun tak sedikitpun berkedip saat Wu Fan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya di atas _catwalk._ Baik sebagai Wu Fan atau Kris, pemuda itu sama-sama menawan. Lihat garis wajahnya yang tegas itu. Lihat tubuh atasnya yang bidang, semakin tampak dengan kerah _lapel_ dari _coat_ nya yang tidak terkancing. Lihat kaki panjangnya. Langkahnya mantap, fokus, tidak terburu-buru dan tidak pula lambat. Tatapan tajamnya memperkuat kesan maskulin seorang model pria. Wu Fan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai seseorang yang memperkenalkan koleksi Armani pada para konsumen, membuat produk itu tampak semakin sempurna dengan semua fitur yang ia miliki.

“Woi, _wardrobe assistant,_ siapkan _linen trench **[4]** _ untuk penampilan Kris berikutnya!”

Karena terlalu fokus pada Wu Fan, Yi Yun sampai tak sadar bahwa ia punya kewajiban baru sebagai staf dadakan. _Wardrobe assistant_ juga harus mempersiapkan pakaian yang akan ditampilkan berikutnya, jadi model bisa langsung memakainya. Yi Yun baru ingat tugasnya setelah Henry menegurnya dan jadi kelabakan.

“Aku ke sana!” Yi Yun membalikkan badannya...

...dan tersandung kabel.

Dampak kecerobohan Yi Yun ini cukup besar. Kabel yang membuatnya terjatuh itu berujung di sisi _catwalk_ , terhubung dengan lampu panggung. Alhasil, lampu panggung itu tertarik saat kaki Yi Yun tersangkut di kabel. Benda itu tidak stabil dan akhirnya jatuh.

Wu Fan hampir saja tertimpa lampu panggung itu jika refleks menghindarnya tidak bagus.Ia kaget, tetapi meneruskan perjalanannya ke balik panggung seolah tak terpengaruh dengan insiden itu. Sebagai model dengan jam terbang tinggi, kejadian tak mengenakkan sering terjadi dan Wu Fan sudah terlatih dari berbagai pengalaman itu.

Mata Henry yang sempit sampai melebar karena insiden mengerikan ini. “Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?! Kau menghancurkan properti!!!”

“Ma-maafkan aku!” Yi Yun membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh sesal.

“Kris akan masuk!” Seorang staf memperingatkan, “ _Linen trench_ nya tolong disiapkan segera!”

“Baik!” Yi Yun berlari menuju rak kostum, tak pernah merasa sepanik ini.

Wu Fan masuk ke balik panggung dan langsung bertanya pada staf. “Tadi itu apa? Kenapa bisa terjadi?”

“ _Wardrobe assistant_ pengganti itu tersandung kabel, sehingga lampu panggungnya tertarik sampai jatuh. Kau tak apa-apa?”

“Tak apa-a—oh, tunggu.”

Yi Yun menyahut _linen trench_ dan berbalik, tepat saat Wu Fan mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah celananya. Ada goresan kecil berwarna merah di sana, kontras dengan kulit kaki Wu Fan yang putih.

“Pecahan kaca lampu itu sepertinya masuk tanpa aku tahu,” Wu Fan mendesis lemah karena goresan itu mulai berdenyut, “Biarlah. Celananya baik-baik saja, kok.”

Yi Yun telah melukai Wu Fan di hari pertamanya ‘bergabung’ dengan agensi.

Mungkin inilah alasan Henry mati-matian menarik para ‘ _Roses’_ dari Yi Yun.

Karena kecerobohan Yi Yun berbahaya.

* * *

 

Masalah lampu panggung yang pecah itu cepat sekali merebak di jejaring sosial, tetapi pihak Armani tampaknya masih bisa menoleransi. Mereka menganggap hal seperti ini bisa terjadi kapanpun dan di manapun, dan mereka bilang pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk di Milan. Ini melegakan agensi karena mereka tidak dimintai ganti rugi. Yah, itu suatu keajaiban yang besar, mengingat Armani bukan _brand_ main-main. Sayangnya, agensi tidak bisa menjamin hubungan kerjanya akan baik-baik dengan Armani setelah ini, walaupun perusahaan mode Italia itu sangat kagum pada Wu Fan dan ingin ia tampil di _runway_ mereka lain waktu.

Sehari setelah _fashion show,_ para staf dan model di agensi tidak langsung pulang. Mereka berwisata sebentar sebelum terbang pulang pukul dua belas siang nanti. Wu Fan dan Yi Yun termasuk dua di antara yang berwisata itu, tetapi mereka tidak tertarik dengan segala oleh-oleh khas Beijing. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua di sebuah kedai es krim tepi jalan.

Selama sepuluh menit persis, tidak ada satupun dari Yi Yun maupun Wu Fan yang bicara. Sesekali mata Yi Yun memandang bagian bawah kaki Wu Fan yang hari sebelumnya terluka. Sementara itu, Wu Fan sibuk mencari cara untuk membesarkan hati Yi Yun.

“ _Gege..._ maaf sudah mengacaukan yang kemarin. Aku tak menyangka ketergesaan akan menyebabkan hal seberbahaya itu.”

Wu Fan diam, hanya anak matanya saja yang bergerak ke samping, memandang Yi Yun.

“Aku ingin bergabung dengan agensi, tetapi jika aku seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa diterima? Mungkin, aku memang tidak bisa bersama-sama kalian kecuali aku sesempurna kalian dan menjadi model juga.”

“Kami tidak sempurna, Yi Yun. Kami juga sama denganmu, pernah melakukan beberapa kesalahan.”

“Dalam sebagian besar waktu, kalian selalu tampak sempurna di mataku.”

“Terima kasih, tetapi itu tidak mengubah pendapatku. Kami hanya dipaksa untuk sempurna, maka kami lakukan.”

Dipaksa?

Yi Yun menoleh pada Wu Fan. Kakaknya itu sedang menjilat es krim yang sudah hampir meleleh semuanya, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Tersembunyi keletihan di balik iris karamel si pemuda.

 _Seberapa besar perasaan yang disembunyikan oleh Fan-_ ge _?,_ Pertanyaan ini spontan muncul di benak Yi Yun, _Bagaimana bisa aku mendominasi percakapan tanpa memikirkan hatinya sedikitpun?_

“Setiap orang harus terus bergerak maju. Masa lalu digunakan untuk koreksi, bukan untuk disesali. Kuharap kamu mengerti dan tidak berhenti berusaha.”

Benar, sih. Lampu panggung yang sudah rusak itu tidak bisa kembali seperti semula. Luka di kaki Wu Fan juga tidak bisa dihilangkan. Yang bisa Yi Yun lakukan hanya memperbaiki diri, bukannya menyesal.

_Lain waktu, aku akan lebih hati-hati._

“Ups, awas!”

Slurp!

Yi Yun agak kaget saat lidah Wu Fan yang dingin menyentuh jarinya. Wu Fan berniat menjilat es krim Yi Yun karena lelehannya mengalir ke jari Yi Yun, tetapi karena salah fokus, jari Yi Yun yang memegang _cone_ es krim jadi kena jilat juga. “ _Gege_!!! Jariku jadi basah, nih, kena liurmu!” Yi Yun cepat-cepat mengusapkan jarinya ke celana Wu Fan, kesal bercampur geli. Wu Fan, untuk pertama kalinya, tertawa lepas. “Wah, maaf, ya.... Aku tidak bisa santai kalau lihat es krim meleleh....”

“Hu!” Yi Yun memukul lengan atas Wu Fan, lupa akan kesedihannya. Orang-orang yang jeli akan mendapati kecantikan di wajah Yi Yun yang dihiasi senyuman itu.

“Aduh, sudahlah.... Maafkan aku.... Setidaknya, itu bukan liur llama....”

“Memangnya ada apa dengan llama?” Yi Yun agak tak terima binatang kesayangannya (baca: kembarannya) diejek.

“Tidak ada apa-apa. Mereka hanya suka menjilat, tetapi untungnya kau tidak.”

Yi Yun memukul Wu Fan lagi perlahan, seperti dulu saat mereka kecil dan bermain bersama. “ _Alpaca_!” Yi Yun melontarkan ejekan pada Wu Fan, yang dulu pernah sembunyi-sembunyi membeli boneka _alpaca_  karena ‘boneka itu imut’, katanya. Wajah Wu Fan memerah malu setiap ingat kejadian itu. _Image manly_ nya rusak seketika...

...tetapi tidak apa-apa, kalau adiknya senang.

“Koala!” Wu Fan membalas Yi Yun.

“Salah! Yang koala itu _Baba_!” Yi Yun meleletkan lidahnya, lalu tertawa penuh kemenangan. Zhou Mi memang suka memeluk orang (yang laki-laki, tentunya; Song Qian akan membunuhnya kalau peluk-peluk perempuan sembarangan), dari mana julukan itu bermula karena koala suka memeluk ranting pohon. Wu Fan tertawa lagi. “Salah, ya? Kalau begitu... umm... panda?”

“Itu Tao!” ...karena Zi Tao punya lingkaran mata hitam yang tebal.

“Penguin?”

“Itu _Mama_!” —Song  Qian suka menirukan suara kartun penguin di televisi, dulu saat anak-anaknya masih kecil—, “Begitu saja kau lupa!”

Lelucon itu terus berlanjut hingga es krim mereka habis.

“Wah, tiba-tiba saja es krimnya habis. Waktu cepat berjalan, ya.” kata Wu Fan setelah menghancurkan _cone_ es krim yang terbuat dari _waffle_ itu dalam mulut, lalu menelannya.

“Iya, dan aku sudah merasa lebih baik,” Yi Yun bangkit dan menggandeng Wu Fan, “Ayo, kita kembali dan bersiap pulang. Aku tak sabar lihat wajah _Mama_ yang kaget kalau tahu aku ikut denganmu.”

Wu Fan menurut saja saat Yi Yun menyeretnya pulang. Dalam hatinya lega karena adiknya yang manis itu sudah ceria lagi, walaupun ia merasa tak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Wu Fan memang tidak banyak bicara, tetapi kata-katanya yang dipilih dengan hati-hati, juga sikapnya yang penuh perhatian selalu menyenangkan orang lain.

* * *

 

Di sisi lain dataran Cina, sepasang suami-istri  melintasi sebuah toko boneka. Sang istri teralihkan perhatiannya ke boneka-boneka yang dipajang di jendela toko. Ia tertawa dan berhenti berjalan. Suaminya bingung dan berbalik. Didapatinya sang kekasih sedang menertawakan sekelompok boneka.

“Qian, apa yang kau tertawakan?” Si pria menghampiri istrinya, penasaran.

“Lihat, Mi,” Si wanita menunjuk boneka llama, _alpaca_ , panda, koala, dan penguin yang kebetulan dipajang bersamaan, “Itu keluarga kita!”

Si pria butuh waktu untuk mencerna ini—dan akhirnya menangkap maksud si wanita. “Ahahaha, benar! Ambil kamera, ambil kamera!”

Si wanita mengeluarkan ponselnya dan, bersama dengan pasangannya yang juga menggunakan kamera ponsel, memotret lima boneka itu. Si pemilik toko kaget melihat pasangan ini—yang dikenal di Cina sebagai ‘ _Red Rose’_ dan ‘ _Pink Rose’_ —di depan tokonya. Sayang, begitu pemilik toko hendak keluar untuk minta tanda tangan, dua model itu dengan cerianya berlari seperti anak-anak yang berhasil mencuri permen.

* * *

 

[1] fashion: lihat <http://images.asos-media.com/inv/W/15/257/710089/Grey/image1xl.jpg>

[2] fashion: lihat <http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/5/56/Timothy_Olyphant_peak_lapel_suit.jpg>

[3] tourism: lokasi pemotretan yang bagus di Paris, lihat <http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/41/Place_de_la_concorde.jpg>

[4] fashion: lihat <http://s9.thisnext.com/media/largest_dimension/4CC40D57.jpg>


	5. Part Time Manager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seperti yang dijanjikan, AmToria special! (with slight HenBer!) XD mungkin ini lebih terlihat seperti drabble-drabble kecil yang manis, bukan satu rangkaian cerita, tapi sudahlah. enjoy!

_ _

* * *

 

_When the sun rises_

_I walk in sync and together with you_

_I am really really into you_

**(f(x) – Shadow)**

* * *

 

 

“Oh, tidak!!!” Song Qian menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Yi Yun dan menggesek-geseknya seperti kucing, petang itu sepulang kerja, “Yun-ku yang cantik, kamu kenapa? Terbaret di mana-mana begini. _Mama_ ‘kan sudah bilang jangan berantem dengan tukang palak sekolah?!”

Kegelian, Yi Yun mendorong ibunya menjauh sedikit. Pipinya terasa panas karena gesekan dengan pipi Song Qian. “ _Mama_ jangan berlebihan. Ini cuma gara-gara jatuh dari sepeda, kok.”

“Apanya yang ‘cuma’? Ini serius! Bagaimana kalau tidak ada cowok yang mau denganmu karena luka-luka ini?”

 _Jadi, itu alasan seriusnya lukaku? Aduh,_ Mama _tidak berubah, deh...,_ keluh Yi Yun.

“Wu Fan!” Song Qian melemparkan pandangan curiga pada pemuda yang menyelonjorkan kaki panjangnya di sofa, “Kau apakan adikmu?”

Mendengar lengkingan sang mawar _pink_ , Wu Fan spontan duduk tegak. “Yi Yun mengejarku pada hari aku akan berangkat ke Beijing. Ia memegang sisi pintu mobil yang kutumpangi sambil bersepeda menyusulku, tetapi Henry- _ge_ meminta supir menambah kecepatan. Akibatnya, Yi Yun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh, lalu terseret beberapa meter di jalan beraspal,” sorot mata bersalah Wu Fan kentara sekali, “Maafkan aku tak bisa menjaganya.”

“Tidak,” Yi Yun refleks memeluk tangan kanan Wu Fan, “Fan- _ge_ tidak salah. Akulah yang memaksa untuk pergi dengannya. Aku kesepian di rumah saja, jadi aku mengikutinya sampai ke _fashion show_ dengan menjadi _wardrobe assistant._ ”

Song Qian terdiam sejenak, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. Senyum manisnya terkembang. “Oke, oke, kumaafkan, tetapi Yi Yun, jangan diulangi lagi, mengerti?”

Yi Yun ragu menjawab. “Kalau aku tidak mengulanginya lagi, maka aku tidak bisa bersama kalian lebih sering. Aku sudah memancangkan tekad untuk bisa bersama-sama kalian, jadi aku tidak mau mundur.”

“Tapi kita ‘kan sudah bersama-sama—“

“—setiap beberapa bulan sekali?” sahut Yi Yun, nadanya meninggi. Wu Fan menyikutnya, menyuruh sang adik untuk tidak terbawa emosi di depan ibunya. Yi Yun tertunduk.

Melihat mendung membayangi wajah putri satu-satunya, di benak Song Qian tercetus sebuah ide.

* * *

 

Yi Yun bangun pagi ini dan kaget berat karena Song Qian tiba-tiba duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

“Ayo, manajer pengganti bangunnya harus pagi!”

Hah?

“ _Mama,_ lelucon apa lagi yang kau buat, sih?” Yi Yun mengusap-usap matanya, menghilangkan kantuk, “Hari ini, aku harus masuk seko—“

“A, a,” Song Qian menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri, lalu menarik selimut Yi Yun, “ _Mama_ sudah kirim surat izin ke sekolahmu. Kelas hari ini cuma seni budaya dan bahasa Inggris, ‘kan? Kau sudah menguasai semuanya, jadi mari kita bersiap-siap.”

Yi Yun ternganga. Otaknya butuh waktu untuk memahami ini semua.

“Hei, kau, cepat lakukan apa yang ibumu bilang.”

Glek! Yi Yun kontan menutupkan selimut ke seluruh badannya, dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, saat sadar siapa itu yang berdiri di depan kamar. “Henry Lau kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” bentaknya, malu karena belum membersihkan diri, tetapi sudah kedatangan tamu.

“Henry ke sini untuk membantumu, Sayang,” Song Qian menepuk lembut kepala Yi Yun dari luar selimut, “ _Mama_ kasihan padamu yang sampai jungkir-balik demi bisa bersama Wu Fan kemarin, makanya _Mama_ mempermudahmu dengan menjadikanmu manajer sementara.”

Yi Yun membuka selimutnya lagi dan langsung menunjuk si manajer sipit. “Dan dia _supervisor_ ku, begitu?”

“Benar!” Song Qian berkata dengan ceria, “Enak, ‘kan, kamu bisa belajar tentang tugas-tugas manajer dan menerapkannya langsung, jadi kelak kamu akan bisa jadi manajer kami! Ayo, ayo, jangan bengong saja. Kita berangkat jam sebelas ke studio! _Mama_ sudah siapkan pakaianmu; kau tinggal mandi dan sarapan saja.”

Song Qian sedikit berbahaya karena isi pikirannya tak mudah diduga. Setidaknya, itu menurut Yi Yun.

“Mukamu berminyak sekali habis bangun tidur,” ejek Henry pada Yi Yun setelah Song Qian berjalan ke ruang makan, “Bagaimana bisa kau disebut perempuan kalau tidak segera mempercantik diri di pagi hari? Beda dengan ibumu.”

Yi Yun melemparkan bantalnya ke wajah Henry.

_Hariku akan jadi neraka kalau ada bocah sipit itu!_

* * *

 

“Selamat siang. Aku Yi Yun, manajer sementara Victoria.” Dengan kikuk, Yi Yun membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah para staf di studio. Para staf terkejut, ada yang terbelalak, ada juga yang berbisik ‘bukankah dia yang tersandung kabel di _fashion show_ nya Armani?’, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

Henry melirik ke arah Yi Yun, membaca ekspresi tak nyaman gadis itu, dan melangkah maju. “Dia ini ditunjuk Victoria secara langsung untuk menggantikanku selama beberapa hari. Karena dia masih sangat baru, aku mohon semua di sini juga ikut membantunya.” tegasnya.

“Wah, aku keduluan Henry,” Song Qian tertawa kecil; ditepuknya bahu anak gadisnya, “Apa yang Henry katakan itu benar, jadi tolong bantu Yi Yun-ku menjalankan tugasnya, teman-teman.”

Para staf meringis, mengangguk, mengiyakan... tetapi mereka melakukan itu hanya karena ada Henry dan Song Qian. Seandainya mereka berdua tidak ada, tentunya Yi Yun akan jadi sasaran kekerasan mental.

Setelah pemotretan dimulai, Yi Yun duduk di salah satu sudut studio dan mempelajari jadwal yang diserahkan Henry. Daftar panjang itu membuatnya iba pada Song Qian. Bisa ya, seseorang yang makannya cuma sayur dan minum segelas kopi pagi menjalani hari yang begitu padat? Yi Yun menatap ibunya yang sedang berpose untuk _cover_ sebuah majalah _fashion,_ mencoba mencari tanda-tanda ‘radikal bebas’ perusak kulit di wajah Song Qian. Hebat. Wanita itu masih sangat cantik, walaupun ancaman gangguan kesehatan di sekitarnya berlimpah-ruah.

“Berikutnya apa jadwal Victoria? Kau sudah baca, belum?”

“Astaga!” Yi Yun memukulkan kertas jadwalnya yang sudah tergulung ke lengan Henry, “Jangan suka muncul tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan orang!”

“Aku tanya, apa jadwalnya?”

Yi Yun berdecih. “ _Shooting_ iklan untuk Floria. Jam empat ke acara _launching_ Prada. Kenapa tanya lagi? Kau juga sudah tahu.” tukasnya.

“Hanya menguji. Kalau kau pantas jadi manajer, aku tidak keberatan memberikan posisiku padamu.”

Yi Yun mengerjapkan matanya heran. Tumben sekali si sipit ini baik padanya.

“Aku bukan siapa-siapanya Victoria, jadi aku tidak bisa mengurus wanita itu dengan baik, sekalipun dia sudah berkali-kali bilang dia sudah dewasa. Kau anaknya, kau lebih paham dia, dan kalau kau berada di posisiku, tentu akan lebih mudah untuk mengawasinya.”

Oh? Ternyata, Henry sangat perhatian pada Song Qian.

“Kau harus bisa menjaga keluargamu, tetapi sebelumnya, kau harus siap dengan dunia kami yang cepat.”

Yi Yun mengangguk kosong. Ia tak benar-benar yakin bisa memasuki dunia kerja ini dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang...

...tetapi sudahlah. Yi Yun bukan tipe orang yang kalah sebelum bertarung, jadi ia harus terus maju.

“OK! Kerja bagus, Victoria! Sesi pemotretan hari ini selesai!”

“Yay!” Song Qian bertepuk tangan girang, lalu segera menghampiri Yi Yun. “Yun sayang, ayo kita makan siang!!!”

* * *

 

“Oke, kita sampai.”

Yi Yun sedikit tak percaya Song Qian membawanya ke kedai burger. Apakah ibunya yang hobi makan sedikit itu sudah mulai mengubah gaya hidup? Biasanya hanya diajak ke _stand_ jus atau _yoghurt._

“Ayo, masuk,” Song Qian menggamit lengan Yi Yun dengan semangat, “Henry, kau juga masuk.”

“Tidak perlu. Aku menunggu di sini saja,” kata Henry sambil tersenyum, “Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua.”

“Ih, apa, sih? Sama sekali tidak! Yuk!” Song Qian menarik tangan Henry tiba-tiba, membuat mata sempit Henry melebar sedikit.

Hm... entah kenapa, kalau Yi Yun dan Henry ditarik bersamaan begini, keduanya jadi saling canggung.

“Nah, Yi Yun dan Henry pesan saja duluan. Aku yang bayar, deh.” Song Qian menyodorkan menu di meja pada keduanya. Yi Yun berbinar mendengarnya. “Serius? _Mama_ bayar tiga porsi? Tumben, biasanya pelit—auw!” Si _tomboy_ memekik kesakitan karena hidungnya dicubit Song Qian. Pakai kuku, lagi, padahal kuku Song Qian lumayan lancip ujungnya.

“Kamu ini! Jangan bocor, dong! Ada Henry, _Mama_ ‘kan malu!!!”

“Tapi memang benar!”

“Lagipula apa salah bermurah hati sedikit sama anak?” pungkas Song Qian. Yi Yun mengusap-usap hidungnya yang merah. “Tidak, sih.”

“Tak apa-apa, nih?” tanya Henry, merasa merepotkan, “Aku bisa beli sendiri, kok.”

Song Qian menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Henry. “Hei, hei, jangan cerewet. Orang yang kencan diam saja. ‘Kan bagus, kencan tapi tak keluar uang.”

Kencan?

“Sama sekali tidak!!!” sangkal Yi Yun dan Henry bersamaan. Song Qian tertawa puas. “Aku senang mengerjai kalian. Makanya, cepat pesan atau kalian akan kunikahkan!”

“ _Cheeseburger_ dan lemon soda saja, deh!” putus Yi Yun dengan segera, ngeri dengan ide menikahnya dia dengan Henry. Pemuda di sebelahnya sama bergidik. “A-aku soda saja.”

“Baiklah. Henry, yakin tidak mau makan apa-apa?”

“Tidak usah, terima kasih.”

“Oke. Maaf, aku mau pesan—“ Song Qian menyampaikan pesanan Yi Yun dan Henry pada pelayan, tetapi setelah itu, selesai. Dia sendiri tidak memesan apa-apa.

“ _Mama,_ pesanlah sesuatu. Kami berdua jadi sungkan kalau makan tanpamu.” ucap Yi Yun, setengah membujuk.

“ _Mama_ nanti saja makannya kalau semua jadwal sudah selesai.”

“Semua jadwal baru selesai pukul sembilan dan sekarang masih jam satu. Masa _Mama_ tidak mau makan apa-apa selama delapan jam?”

“Kalau _Mama_ sih sudah terbiasa, Yi Yun. _Mama_ paham kok batas kekuatan _Mama_ ,” Song Qian meyakinkan, “Justru kamu dan Henry yang butuh banyak energi.”

Yi Yun membuka mulutnya, hendak bicara lagi, tetapi yang akhirnya keluar hanya desah napas lelah. Dua kalimat penyangkalan sudah cukup untuk menghentikan perdebatan, itulah hukum yang dipegang Yi Yun, juga kakak-adiknya, jika mereka sudah mulai berselisih pendapat dengan Zhou Mi dan Song Qian. Anak harus mengalah.

Bahkan jika pendapat mereka tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Song Qian langsing, tetapi masih ingin lebih langsing lagi supaya tetap terlihat bagus di kamera. Yi Yun tidak bisa melihat keuntungan dari diet gila-gilaan yang dilakukan ibunya, tetapi ia masih belum menemukan cara untuk ketidakseimbangan pola makan Song Qian itu.

_Oh, kurasa aku benar-benar harus jadi manajer._

* * *

 

Siang yang panas ini, Yi Yun tak bisa berlindung dari teriknya matahari, meskipun ia sudah pakai topi. Akan tetapi, Song Qian malah melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk iklan kosmetik tanpa perlindungan apapun. Song Qian sesekali memicing karena intensnya cahaya matahari, tetapi wanita itu masih bisa tersenyum dengan cantiknya ke arah kamera.

Yi Yun membuka jadwalnya. Sesi ini baru selesai pukul tiga sore. Itu artinya, Song Qian harus terpapar ultraviolet sekitar satu setengah jam lagi.

Ya Tuhan.

Terdapat jeda beberapa menit di sela _shooting_. Jeda ini digunakan para _make-up artist_ untuk memperbaiki riasan Song Qian. Yi Yun cepat melepas jaketnya, tetapi ketika ia hendak menutupkan jaket itu ke Song Qian, seorang _make-up artist_ menghadangnya. “Jangan, Nona. Nanti tatanan rambutnya rusak.”

“Lebih baik tatanan rambutnya yang rusak daripada kulitnya yang rusak!” Yi Yun menahan diri untuk tidak membentak si _make-up artist_.

Song Qian menyaksikan usaha keras Yi Yun itu dengan hati yang sakit. Anaknya sendiri kini tidak bisa mendekat hanya untuk melindunginya dari panas matahari. Apa boleh buat? Song Qian harus profesional dan menghambat proses _shooting_ dengan merusak riasan akan memperburuk keadaan. _Selamat datang di dunia kerja sialan ini, Song Qian,_ gumamnya.

 _Shooting_ dilanjutkan. Yi Yun duduk setelah membuang napasnya kasar. Dia tidak berhasil mendekati Song Qian barang sedikit karena terlalu banyak staf yang mengelilinginya.

“Jangan berlaku kasar pada staf kalau kau ingin menjadi manajer sungguhan di agensi.” Henry memperingatkan.

“Aku tidak kasar. Merekalah yang kasar pada _Mama,_ membiarkan _Mama_ disengat matahari begitu lama _._ ”

Henry tak langsung menanggapi.

“Aku mengerti bahwa kau mengkhawatirkan ibumu, tetapi kau lakukan itu setelah selesai _shooting_ saja. Dalam jam kerja, semua harus profesional.”

“Jadi, melindungi keluarga sendiri juga dilarang di jam kerja?” tanya Yi Yun sinis.

“Simpulkan saja sendiri.”

 _Huh, dia kembali lagi jadi menyebalkan. Kukira dia sudah berubah,_ Yi Yun memalingkan mukanya, dongkol.

 _Shooting_ selesai. Tanpa buang tempo, Yi Yun memakaikan topinya pada Song Qian dan menutupkan jaketnya ke tubuh Song Qian yang hanya berbalut _sleeveless dress._ “Ayo, kita cepat kembali ke mobil, _Ma_! Keburu tinggi lagi tuh, mataharinya!”

“Ah, terima kasih, tetapi topinya buatmu saja,” Song Qian mengembalikan topi Yi Yun pada pemiliknya, “Aku cukup menutupi kepalaku dengan jaket ini, jadi kita berdua sama-sama tidak kepanasan.”

Selama melangkah menuju mobil, Song Qian tidak sedikitpun melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Yi Yun. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa anak gadisnya itu tidak tersesat. Bahwa Yi Yun _bersamanya_. Bahwa Song Qian bukan model yang mesti dikawal manajernya, tetapi seorang ibu yang senantiasa mendampingi putrinya.

* * *

 

“Yi Yun, bangun!”

Karena lokasi pemotretan terakhir hari sebelumnya lumayan jauh dari rumah dan agensi, Yi Yun, Song Qian, dan Henry menginap di hotel. Yi Yun, yang pada malam sebelumnya sibuk menyusun jadwal untuk hari ini (apa-apaan, Henry memberinya seluruh agenda hari selanjutnya dan meminta Yi Yun menyelesaikan jadwalnya malam itu juga; untuk latihan, katanya), mengantuk dan jadi sulit dibangunkan, padahal biasanya, Yi Yun bangun sendiri.

“Lima menit lagi, _Ma..._ ” mohon Yi Yun sambil menaikkan selimut.

“Tidak boleh! Sudah jam segini, pesawatnya berangkat sebentar lagi!” Hari ini, Song Qian ada jadwal di Korea untuk Tonymoly.

Sadar akan tugasnya dan _timeline_ nya, Yi Yun geragapan, melompat dari ranjang, dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Dari luar, Song Qian mengoceh panjang lebar.

“Bajumu di ranjang _Mama_ ; pakai itu nanti setelah keluar! Tidak usah makan di _lounge_ ; sarapan roti dan susu yang _Mama_ beli semalam saja! Bereskan sendiri alat mandimu kalau sudah selesai; barang-barangmu sudah _Mama_ masukkan ransel semua!”

Yi Yun mandi dengan perasaan bersalah. Bukannya dia manajer? Kenapa malah dia yang diurusi? Yi Yun bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus diberitahu ini-itu sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Yi Yun tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan—

\--tetapi Song Qian tetap menganggapnya anak kecil.

Mungkin, maksud Song Qian baik, mengurusi segala keperluan Yi Yun supaya Yi Yun tidak kerepotan, tetapi Yi Yun tidak menghendaki itu. Yi Yun ikut dalam jadwal Song Qian bukan untuk jadi beban wanita itu, melainkan membantunya.

 _Aku harus melakukan sisa tugasku dengan baik hari ini!_ , tekad Yi Yun setelah membilas tubuhnya dari sabun.

Setelah persiapan pagi yang super ekspres, Yi Yun dan Song Qian naik ke mobil, menyusul Henry yang sudah naik duluan dan berkali-kali menelepon pasangan anak-beranak itu dengan paniknya. “Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Pesawat akan segera berangkat!”

“Maafkan aku—ah!” Karena tergesa, Yi Yun tidak berhati-hati dan dahinya membentur bagian atas pintu mobil.

“Aduh, Yi Yun, hati-hati!” Song Qian segera mengusap benjolan kecil di dahi Yi Yun, lalu menciumnya, “Nah, sudah sembuh. Oke, ayo jalan!”

Eh?

Barusan Song Qian melakukan hal yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

Dulu, Yi Yun suka permainan anak laki-laki, seperti kejar-kejaran, memanjat pohon, sepak bola, dan semua permainan itu resikonya tinggi. Yi Yun, juga Wu Fan dan Zi Tao sering terluka karena tidak berhati-hati. Saat itulah, Song Qian datang dengan alkohol dan plester.

Juga kecupan di tempat luka.

Sentuhan terakhir itu yang membuat anak-anak merasa sembuh.

Yi Yun teramat merindukan sentuhan terakhir itu di tengah _chaos_ dunia _modelling_.

* * *

 

Sesampainya di bandara, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

“ _Mama,_ dompetku tidak ada di tas.”

Wajah Yi Yun sudah pucat pasi saat mengatakan ini. Masalahnya, tiket pesawat mereka ada dalam dompet itu.

“Masa? Yakin tidak terselip?” Song Qian berdebar-debar cemas. Yi Yun mengecek ulang isi ranselnya, tetapi sebanyak apapun Yi Yun mengulang pencariannya, hasilnya nihil. Henry cepat tanggap. “Kalian menginap di ruang nomor berapa? Aku akan telepon pihak hotel; siapa tahu tertinggal.”

Song Qian menyebutkan nomor kamarnya dengan ragu. “Kami sudah mengecek semuanya tadi sebelum berangkat; rasanya tidak mungkin tertinggal di sana.”

“Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.” Henry segera menghubungi hotel tempat mereka menginap malam sebelumnya.

“Tidak ada, _Mama_.” ucap Yi Yun frustrasi dengan leher tercekat usai mengaduk-aduk tasnya untuk kesekian kali. Apakah pekerjaannya sebagai manajer akan kacau juga? Wu Fan terluka gara-gara dia tempo hari dan sekarang, Song Qian akan kehilangan _job._ Karena kecerobohannya.

Song Qian menepuk bahu Yi Yun, lalu menghela napas panjang. Ini waktunya reka ulang. “Tunggu, tenang dulu. Coba ingat, dari hotel kita sudah mengecek semua kelengkapan. _Mama_ yakin benda itu tidak ada di sana. Sekeluarnya dari hotel, kita semua naik ke mobil langsung dan kita sempat mengecek ulang dompet serta tiket. Dua benda itu masih ada dan kau tidak membuka tas lagi sejak itu, ‘kan?”

Yi Yun mengangguk.

“Berarti kemungkinan, dompetmu menghilang ketika kita sudah sampai di bandara.” simpul Song Qian. Digandengnya Yi Yun menuju bagian _lost and found_.

“Tidak apa-apa, Yi Yun. _Mama_ tidak marah, kok. Ini ‘kan belum tentu karenamu, jadi tak masalah,” Song Qian menyunggingkan senyum termanis, terlembut, dan paling keibuan dari semua senyumnya untuk Yi Yun, “Lihat, tanganmu sampai dingin dan basah begini. Tenanglah, jangan panik, oke?”

“ _Mama_ bisa kehilangan pekerjaan karenaku. Tentu saja aku tak bisa tenang.”

“Lebih baik kehilangan pekerjaan daripada kehilanganmu,” Song Qian mencium pipi Yi Yun, lalu menarik Yi Yun supaya berjalan di sampingnya, “Ayo, sini, jalan dekat _Mama._ ”

Uh, Yi Yun ingin menangis, tetapi karena itu tidak keren, maka ia tahan sebisanya. Genangan kecil keharuan sudah hampir terbentuk di matanya, jadi ia menoleh ke samping untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Tepat saat itu, pandangan Yi Yun mendarat pada dompet hitam yang sangat familiar.

Dompet dengan tambalan yang khas itu adalah milik _nya_.

Dan dompet itu berada di tangan orang lain yang sangat mencurigakan gelagatnya.

“Dompetku!”

Pekikan keras Yi Yun membuat orang mencurigakan itu terkejut. Ia celingukan ke kanan-kiri, lalu berjalan lebih cepat menjauhi kerumunan. Yi Yun geram. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Song Qian, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menuju dompetnya—lebih tepatnya, _pencuri_ dompetnya. Tak dihiraukannya Song Qian yang berteriak memanggil.

“Pencuri sialan! Tiketku ada di situ!” Yi Yun melompati pembatas antrean tiket, lalu menghindari troli barang yang hampir menabraknya. Matanya memancarkan tatapan elang yang tajam dan fokus seperti milik kakaknya. Dan fokusnya satu.

_Tidak akan kubiarkan pekerjaanku digagalkan oleh dompet hilang!_

Pencuri itu menghilang di kerumunan.

“Ke mana dia?” Yi Yun mengusap peluh yang menitiki lehernya. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya dan sekali lagi, ia beruntung. Pencuri itu menaiki eskalator dengan tenang, mengira dirinya sudah tidak terlihat.

Yi Yun tersenyum miring.

_Kena kau._

Yi Yun berusaha mendekati pencuri itu dengan tenang. Ia menaiki tangga eskalator satu persatu. Semakin dekat, dekat, dan...

“Kembalikan dompetku!!!”

Sret! Brak, brak!

Yi Yun menarik kuat-kuat si pencuri ke belakang. Si pencuri tentu memberikan respon menyerang. Respon ini membuat Yi Yun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terguling, tetapi karena tangannya mencengkeram ransel si pencuri, ia dan pencuri itu jatuh bersama.

Kepala Yi Yun terasa berat dan pusing setelah ia mendarat dengan tidak mulus. Ia tak peduli. Mumpung pencuri itu masih belum bangkit, Yi Yun menyergapnya. Sebagai jago taekwondo, Yi Yun dengan cepat mengunci si pencuri dan mengambil dompetnya. Dibukanya dompet itu, memastikan itu memang dompetnya, dan benar, ada kartu identitasnya di sana, juga ada tiket pesawat. “Fuh, syukurla—“

Buak!

Lengah sesaat ternyata fatal. Dalam kasus Yi Yun, karena kelengahannya, ia mendapat pukulan keras di pipi dari si pencuri. Saking kerasnya, Yi Yun jatuh ke belakang dan terbentur eskalator. Pencuri itu hendak melumpuhkan Yi Yun dengan satu pukulan lagi. Yi Yun tak sempat menghindar—

\--dan tak perlu. Henry berdiri di depannya, menjadi tameng Yi Yun dan menerima pukulan keras itu.

Namun, Henry hanya mengusap tepian bibirnya yang berdarah dan memukul balik pencuri itu, lalu menghantamkan kepala si pencuri ke sebuah pilar yang kokoh.

“Ck. Apa kerja petugas keamanan di sini?” Henry menatap tak suka pada para petugas keamanan yang baru menangkap si pencuri setelah orang itu sudah dilumpuhkan. Ia berpaling pada Yi Yun yang mendesis kesakitan.

“Berdiri, kita tidak boleh ketinggalan pesawat.”

Yi Yun terpaku. Lebam yang Henry dapat lebih besar dari miliknya dan pasti terasa lebih nyeri.

“Wajahmu—“

“Nanti saja.”

Yi Yun menghembuskan napas panjang dan menerima uluran tangan Henry. Ia benci mengakui bahwa ia sangat berterima kasih pada Henry. Sungguh beruntung Yi Yun karena Henry ada di sana untuk melindunginya.

“Yi Yun!!! Oh, Sayang, syukurlah kamu selamat!” Song Qian memeluk putrinya yang tangguh dan berlumur keringat itu. Yi Yun kesulitan bernapas karena pelukan erat yang tiba-tiba itu, tetapi ia tak terganggu karenanya. Malahan, ia tertawa. “Sudah, sudahlah. Ayo, kita bisa ketinggalan penerbangan. Tiket ini akan sia-sia.”

Sebenarnya, dengan lebam di muka Yi Yun, Song Qian merasakan dorongan kuat untuk tidak pergi dan mengobati Yi Yun lebih dulu. Namun, perjuangan Yi Yun membungkamnya dan mengalirkan air matanya.

Song Qian tahu dirinya adalah ibu...

...tetapi posisinya dengan Yi Yun seolah sudah bertukar.

Pihak Tonymoly sedikit kaget saat manajer dari model undangan mereka menemui mereka... dalam keadaan tak berbentuk. Tentu saja tak berbentuk. Walaupun sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil serapi mungkin, Yi Yun tetap tampak kacau karena harus mengejar pencuri tiket.

“Mohon maaf,” – _oh, bahasa Koreaku rusak; namanya juga latihan sehari semalam,_ batin Yi Yun— “Saya bisa menjelaskan ini....”

“Tidak,” Henry maju dan membungkuk penuh sesal untuk Yi Yun, “Bukan dia manajer Victoria. Saya Henry Lau, manajer Victoria yang sebenarnya. Sayalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini. Sebelumnya, kami mengalami insiden pencurian tiket di bandara dan pihak pengamanan di bandara lambat bertindak, sehingga kami harus bertindak sendiri. Maafkan kami muncul dalam keadaan kacau begini.”

Sekali lagi, Yi Yun dikejutkan oleh sikap Henry. Anak itu baik sekali hari ini. Di bandara melindunginya dari pukulan pencuri. Di sini melindunginya dari tudingan pelanggaran etika oleh pihak Tonymoly.

_Mungkin, anak ini hanya mencoba bersikap profesional. Kasihan juga dia, pasti sulit buatnya...._

* * *

 

Malam itu, Victoria dan para staf yang menyertainya menginap di hotel lagi. Yi Yun sedang menikmati hasil jepretan _candid_ nya dari pemotretan Song Qian sambil senyum-senyum. Song Qian memang cantik, terlepas dari umurnya. _Tapi_ Mama _kelewat kurus,_ keluh Yi Yun—ibunya itu masih susah kalau disuruh menambah porsi makan. Alhasil, benar bahwa badan Song Qian jadi langsing, tetapi ada garis tirus yang membuat ‘usia asli’nya kentara (sedikit).

“Hayo! Sedang mengagumi _Mama_ yang cantik ini, ‘kan?”

“Whoa!” Hampir saja Yi Yun melempar kameranya karena Song Qian memeluknya dari belakang, “ _Mama,_ sudah selesai mandi? Huh, bikin kaget saja, sih!”

“Ih, manisnya kamu kalau kaget,” Song Qian mencium pipi Yi Yun, lalu mengamati foto-foto di ponsel Yi Yun, “Kamu hobi sekali mengumpulkan foto kami.”

“Anggap saja aku kena _family complex._ Kalian terlalu hebat untuk tidak kufoto. Lihat. Aku juga punya foto Fan- _ge_ di _fashion show_ Armani, foto _Baba_ saat menghadiri _launching_ Calvin Klein—tapi tidak bagus karena kuambil dari televisi—dan bahkan foto Taotao tahun lalu saat pertama kali jadi model _Elle Men_ versi internasional.” Yi Yun mengetuk panah ke kanan di layar ponsel, menunjukkan foto-foto yang ia miliki.

Song Qian menatap foto-foto itu dengan sedih.

“Kamu pasti rindu kami.”

“Selalu,” Yi Yun terus menggeser foto-foto di layar, “Aku selalu menunggu kita bisa bersama lagi, tetapi aku tak bisa egois. Anak yang baik harusnya duduk manis di rumah dan tidak banyak tingkah seperti aku ini, ya ‘kan?”

Yi Yun meletakkan ponselnya di pangkuan, tidak menatap Song Qian. “Aku ini nakal sekali. Kerjaanku cuma menyusahkan.”

“Tidak begitu. Sini, sambil mengobatimu, akan _Mama_ ceritakan sesuatu.”

Yi Yun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Song Qian. Di samping Song Qian, sudah tersedia sebuah kotak obat. Yi Yun terkekeh. “Kau selalu siap sedia ya, _Ma._ ”

“Anak-anakku gampang terluka, sih. Aku ‘kan kasihan.” Song Qian mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya tampak sangat imut (walaupun usianya sudah kepala empat).

“Oke, oke, _Mama_ memang malaikat pembawa kotak P3K yang paling cantik sejagad,” goda Yi Yun, “Jadi, _Mama_ mau cerita apa?”

Song Qian membubuhkan alkohol ke kapas. “Ini cerita tentang _Baba_ dan _Mama_ , dulu sebelum kamu lahir. Lebih tepatnya, _Mama_ baru mengandung _gege_ mu yang tampan itu.”

Mata Yi Yun terbuka lebar. Gadis mana yang tak tertarik mendengar kisah cinta ibunya?

“Musim dingin tahun berapa ya, itu? Suhunya kalau tak salah sekitar 15, eh.... 10 derajat. Nah, karena belum ada Yi Yun, jadi _Baba_ yang menjemput _Mama_ dari pemotretan. Saat itu juga pemotretannya _outdoor_ seperti tadi siang. Cuacanya pun sama ekstremnya.”

“Heh? Apa tidak kena salju?”

“Jelas kena, tetapi hasilnya bagus justru karena ada itu. Sayangnya, _Baba_ sangat marah karena tak menyangka pemotretannya mengancam jiwa _._ ”

“Mengancam jiwa? Ada apa, sih?”

“Itu pemotretan _outdoor_ dalam hujan salju deras dan _Mama...”_ Song Qian meleletkan lidahnya, “...difoto hanya dalam _slip dress._ ”

“Ha?!?! Tapi baju itu ‘kan... baju itu....” Yi Yun sampai _speechless_. Tahu sendiri, _slip dress_ tidak menutup leher, area dada atas sebelum payudara, lengan, punggung, dan pertengahan paha sampai ujung kaki. Yah, bisa dibilang mirip dengan pakaian dalam yang sedikit lebih panjang. Song Qian melakukan pemotretan selama satu jam di bawah salju dengan mengekspos area seluas itu? Gila.

“ _Mama_ tidak membeku? Hebatnya Fan- _ge_ bisa bertahan dalam kondisi sedingin itu.”

Song Qian tertawa. “Tentu saja. Di dalam perut _Mama_ ‘kan hangat.”

“ _Baba_ bagaimana?”

“Dia marah dan merangsek maju ke lokasi pemotretan. ‘Kau mau mati?’, dia bilang. _Mama_ takut. Kamu tahu ‘kan kalau _Baba_ jarang marah? Sekalinya marah seram sekali! _Mama_ mencoba membela diri dengan bilang ini untuk pekerjaan. _Baba_ mengatupkan rahangnya, memeluk _Mama_ erat-erat dengan menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh _Mama_ yang kelihatan, lalu membentak kameramen. ‘Hei kau, foto aku bersamanya supaya aku bisa memeluknya!’, perintahnya.”

“Whoa, benarkah?”

“Um. Para staf marah dan bilang konsep pemotretan tidak bisa diganti.”

“Terus?”

Song Qia menautkan dua alisnya, meniru ekspresi marah Zhou Mi. “’Dia menggigil dan pipinya sudah semerah ini! Kalian mau membunuh istriku?’, katanya, tak bisa mengontrol emosi lagi. Benar apa yang dikatakan _Baba_ ; _Mama_ hampir saja jadi manusia salju. Karena dinginnya, suara _Mama_ nyaris hilang. Tanpa lipstik, bibir _Mama_ sudah merah karena kontras dengan kulit _Mama_ yang memucat. Mereka bilang itu cantik, tetapi itu sangat menyiksa, dan _Baba_ tidak suka.

Mereka tetap tidak mau mengubah konsep pemotretan, jadi _Baba_ memakaikan mantelnya pada _Mama_ dan membopong _Mama_ pulang tanpa bisa dicegah. Sesampainya di rumah, _Baba_ merawat dan mengomeli _Mama_ habis-habisan.”

“Apa yang _Mama_ katakan untuk menanggapinya?”

“ _Mama_ mengeluhkan sikap tidak profesionalnya itu, padahal tuntutan pekerjaan kami ‘kan sama. Sekalinya menerima tawaran pekerjaan, harus dikerjakan dengan total. _Baba_ tidak mau peduli dan _Mama_ bilang kita pasti akan jadi bahan pembicaraan orang di media massa. Kamu tahu _Baba_ bilang apa?”

“Apa?”

“’Lebih baik jadi bahan gosip daripada melihatmu kedinginan.’”

Yi Yun ternganga.

_“Lebih baik tatanan rambutnya yang rusak daripada kulitnya yang rusak!”_

_“Lebih baik kehilangan pekerjaan daripada kehilanganmu.”_

Sepertinya _template_ kalimat penuh cinta ini sudah tercetak dari jaman purba, ya. Biarlah. Kedengarannya masih sangat indah, kok.

“Itu manis sekali!” komentar Yi Yun kemudian. Ia tak pernah seantusias ini jika mendengar kisah cinta dari teman-temannya. Pipi Song Qian merona. “Melalui cerita ini, _Mama_ ingin menekankan padamu supaya kamu tidak merasa bersalah terus-terusan. Secara teknis, yah, kamu membuat kacau, tetapi yang penting ini,” Song Qian menunjuk dada Yi Yun, tepat di tengah, “Kamu sudah menunjukkan bahwa kamu peduli pada _Mama._ Kamu ingin melindungi _Mama_ dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk _Mama._ Padahal, _Mama_ tidak pernah melakukan hal yang cukup besar untukmu.”

“Ah, apanya?” Yi Yun menunjuk kasa yang menutup lukanya, “Ini?”

“Semua orang bisa melakukan itu. Tidak harus seorang ibu yang melakukannya.”

“Baik, biar aku mendaftar dulu,” Yi Yun menghitung dengan jarinya, “ _Mama_ sudah mengandungku sembilan bulan sepuluh hari—dan itu pasti melelahkan—, kemudian memberiku makan saat aku bayi, mengajariku banyak hal, mendongengiku sebelum tidur, datang di setiap masa orientasi dan upacara kelulusanku, menonton pertandingan basketku, mengobati lukaku dengan kecupan, dan—“

“Stooop! Nanti kepalaku bisa tambah besar karena sombong!” Song Qian membekap mulut Yi Yun, “Iya, iya, terima kasih sudah menyemangati _Mama._ Janji, setelah ini, _Mama_ akan lakukan hal yang lebih besar buatmu, tetapi untuk sementara, _Mama_ lakukan hal-hal kecil dulu, OK? _Mama_ akan berusaha jadi ibu yang lebih baik untukmu.”

Yi Yun tersenyum. Perbuatan penuh cinta selalu bermakna baginya, entah kecil atau besar. Ia memeluk Song Qian hangat. “Aku sayang _Mama._ ”

“Aku lebih sayang Yi Yun.” Song Qian memeluk Yi Yun balik. Momen itu sangat indah bagi keduanya, sayangnya....

“Astaga, kelupaan!” Song Qian melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba, “Henry ‘kan juga terluka, ya?”

“ _Mama_! Kok tiba-tiba membicarakan Henry?” Yi Yun cemburu berat. Song Qian melompat dari ranjang seraya membawa kotak obatnya. “Habis, dia pasti kesakitan juga sekarang. Aku tidak yakin ada staf yang bawa obat, jadi untuk jaga-jaga, aku akan menengoknya. Kasihan dia.”

Song Qian sungguh berhati mulia. Yi Yun jadi malu; kenapa dia tidak juga bisa memaafkan Henry, meneladani sikap Song Qian? Bocah sipit itu ‘kan sudah banyak menolongnya.

Dengan enggan, Yi Yun mengikuti Song Qian ke kamar sebelah.

“Permisi.” Song Qian mengetuk pintu. Henry membukanya dan tersenyum ramah ketika melihat Song Qian, tetapi dengan cepat mengubah mukanya menjadi datar untuk Yi Yun. “Ada apa, Victoria?”

“Lebammu masih sakit, tidak? Sudah diobati? Kalau belum, biar aku saja yang mengobatimu. Aku bawa obat, nih.”

“Oh, ini? Tidak apa-apa, kok. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri.”

“Jangan meremehkan begitu. Siapa tahu dia bisa jadi besar dan mengganggu. Ayo, sini kuobati.” Song Qian menarik Henry keluar kamar, mendudukkan pemuda itu di salah satu kursi koridor hotel, lalu duduk di hadapan Henry dan siap mengobati.

“Tunggu, tunggu!” Yi Yun menarik tangan Song Qian, “Biar aku saja, _Ma_ , supaya _Mama_ tidak lelah.”

“Oh, baiklah.”

Henry buru-buru memejamkan matanya takut sebelum Yi Yun sempat menyentuh lebamnya dengan kapas alkohol. Ia sadar betul hubungannya dengan Yi Yun tidak baik; bukan mustahil jika Yi Yun memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Satu kapas dingin menyentuh luka Henry dengan lembut.

“Tenang, _Mama_ memintaku untuk hati-hati supaya tidak menyakitimu. Bilang saja kalau sakit; akan kugunakan cara lain yang lebih nyaman.” ucap Yi Yun, gantian memasang muka datar.

Samar, Henry menghembuskan napas lega.

Sedang Yi Yun menggerutu sendiri.

 _Kok aku sudi melakukan ini buatnya? Biar deh, daripada tangan lembut_ Mama _yang menyentuhnya....Tangan itu ‘kan cuma buatku._

***

“Hei.”

Di pesawat, dalam perjalanan kembali ke agensi, Henry dan Yi Yun duduk dengan terpisah satu kursi kosong; Song Qian duduk di sebelah salah satu staf, membincangkan segala urusan tante-tante. Nah, yang mengatakan ‘hei’ tadi adalah Henry.

“Apa? Kau mau bilang aku gagal juga di pekerjaan ini?”

“Aku tak bisa menilai gagal dan tidaknya kau; yang jelas manajer ‘Roses’ masih aku. Terserah Victoria mau menilaimu bagaimana. Aku hanya mau bilang terima kasih sudah mengobatiku semalam.”

Yi Yun jadi salah tingkah karena perkiraannya meleset.

“Sama-sama. Aku hanya tidak mau tangan halus _Mama_ menyentuhmu,” Yi Yun memalingkan muka, “Omong-omong, terima kasih juga untuk kemarin. Aku jadi tidak kena pukul.”

“Hm,” Henry mengulurkan tangannya, “Kalau begitu, mana buku jadwalku? Ada _job_ lagi yang harus kuurusi.”

 _Dasar pria dingin,_ keluh Yi Yun saat menyerahkan buku jadwal.

Srut!

“Ups. Bukunya jatuh.” Yi Yun menekuk tubuhnya untuk mengambil buku agenda kecil itu. Henry pun sama, tetapi Yi Yun mendahuluinya mengambil. Tangan Henry menggantung begitu saja di udara sebelum menyentuh buku bersampul hitam miliknya.

Henry terpaku. Ia mencium aroma yang...

...manis.

Dari Yi Yun.

“Henry?” panggil Yi Yun, lalu menyodorkan buku Henry, “Nih, bukumu.”

“Oh? Ehm.... Terima kasih.”

Henry memasukkan buku agenda itu ke tasnya dengan gerakan yang secara samar menutupi wajah. Meski begitu, Yi Yun tetap tahu bahwa wajah pemuda itu merah sekali. Selain wajah memerah dan panas, napas Henry sedikit memburu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Yi Yun memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti kenapa reaksi ini timbul, tetapi ia tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum miring dan menyangga dagunya, melihat ke luar jendela.

* * *

 

“ _Mama.”_

“Ya, _Mama_ tahu. Hari ini, _Mama_ harus makan siang pakai _sandwich_ tuna dan _milkshake,_ ‘kan?”

“Yup! Sesuai perjanjian taruhan kita semalam. Aku pakai parfum yang _Mama_ belikan dan kalau Henry menunjukkan reaksi tertentu, maka kau akan menambah porsi makan mulai saat ini.”

“Duh.... Aku harusnya tahu kalau _Versus by Gianni Versace for Women_ itu aromanya seduktif sekali... Ah, semoga aku tidak bertambah gendut....”

“Tidak, tidak. Aku akan mengatur dietmu, tenang saja!”

“Tapi kau harus pakai parfum itu terus, lho, Yi Yun!”

“Apa?! Ke-kenapa? Itu tidak ada di perjanjian!”

“Biar kita imbang. Aku menambah porsi makanku dan kau memakai parfum itu—selamanya! Hehehe....”

“ _Mamaaaaa!_ Itu ‘kan parfum perempuaaaaaan!”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lihatlah aku, upload waktu lagi ujian -.-  
> lagi ada feel banget nih buat amtoria, g bisa ditahan, sehingga jadilah chap ini?  
> dou? masih kalah sama krisber yah? tapi bagus nggak sih? maaf, tapi feel amtoria yang lagi meledak-ledak masih kalah kalo dibanding feel krisber yg kemarin...


	6. Hair Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special TaoBer! Oh, Tao-chan, kamu bermuka seram tapi jiwanya unyu bukan buatan XD Also slight KrisBer, ZhouBer, and HenBer di akhir.

 

* * *

_I stick closer to you_

_and we are connected_

**(f(x) – Shadow)**

* * *

 

Yi Yun kembali jadi sopir keluarga setelah dua kali pengalaman kerjanya dihiasi kejadian tidak menyenangkan. _Mari melakukan observasi dahulu sebelum benar-benar menentukan apa pekerjaan yang cocok,_ begitu putus Yi Yun seusai bekerja sebagai _part-time manager_ ibunya.

Hari itu, Yi Yun bertugas menjemput Zhou Mi dan Zi Tao. Mereka sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah yang sama, jadi lokasi pengambilan gambar mereka juga sama. Semburat merah di langit sudah berganti kelabu saat Yi Yun memarkir mobilnya dekat gedung antik yang jadi lokasi pemotretan. _Masa belum selesai juga?,_ Yi Yun melangkah keluar dan mengunci mobilnya, S _udah semalam ini; pencahayaannya jelek kalau mereka meneruskan sesi pemotretannya_.

Yi Yun berjalan lebih cepat, melewati para staf yang lalu-lalang. _Kelihatannya memang belum selesai. Staf-staf masih sibuk sekali._ _Uh, semoga makan malam yang kubawa tidak di—_

Astaga, apa itu? Apa itu yang ada _di kepala Zi Tao?_

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Yi Yun berteriak memanggil adiknya yang sedang minum. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan berbinar ceria. “ _Jiejie_!” Zi Tao bangkit dan menghampiri Yi Yun dengan tergesa, sampai-sampai ia hampir jatuh karena tersandung. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang lelah, tetapi senyum itu spontan lenyap karena Yi Yun membentaknya.

“Apa-apaan rambut pirang itu?!”

Zi Tao terkesiap dan menunduk takut.“Ini... untuk pemotretan, _Jie...”_ jawabnya seraya menyentuh helai-helai rambut cerahnya gugup.

“Kau tahu ‘kan bagaimana tak sukanya aku waktu Fan- _ge_ mulai disuruh mengecat rambut? Untung saja dia cocok dengan gaya rambut itu, tetapi kau? Kulitmu itu gelap, tau; mana cocok dengan warna rambut begitu?! Kau malah semakin terlihat gelap!”

“Tapi ini permintaan agensi dan majalah, _Jie_.... Aku janji akan menghilangkan cat ini, tetapi besok masih ada sesi pemotretan untuk majalah lain di mana rambutku juga harus pirang....”

“Kenapa?! Kenapa mereka semua mengubahmu? Apa kau masih kurang tampan dengan rambut hitam? Aku tidak suka!”

Omelan panjang Yi Yun dihentikan oleh suara tegas Zhou Mi.

“Yi Yun, pemotretan sudah selesai. Kami ganti pakaian dulu, kau tunggu di mobil.”

Yi Yun sedikit kaget dengan respon Zhou Mi yang menarik Zi Tao pergi. Jantungnya berdebar tak teratur karena Zhou Mi menatapnya kesal. Nadanya pun begitu dingin.

Namun, Yi Yun belum mau berhenti memperkarakan rambut Zi Tao.

“ _Baba_! Mereka tak bisa terus meminta kalian mengubah ini dan itu dari diri kalian! Kalau mereka tak suka kalian, mereka bisa cari yang lain, ‘kan? Tidak usah mengubah-ubah—“

“Berhenti membentakku!”

Deg!

Karena kagetnya, Yi Yun sampai terjajar mundur.

“Aku sudah mendiamkanmu dari tadi, berharap kau berhenti karena aku terlalu capek untuk memarahimu, tetapi kau tidak mengerti juga. Anak macam apa yang bicara kasar pada ayahnya di depan orang banyak? Dewasalah, Yi Yun; tak perlu menungguku menegurmu dengan keras!”

Rahang Zhou Mi terkatup kaku setelahnya. Ia menarik Zi Tao kasar meninggalkan Yi Yun.

Sementara angin dingin menerpa punggung Yi Yun yang tiba-tiba dibanjiri keringat.

Perjalanan pulang hari itu tak menyenangkan sama sekali. Zhou Mi dan Zi Tao menyantap makan malam di bangku belakang dalam diam, sementara Yi Yun berusaha menyingkirkan ketakutan yang terus membesar.

_Baiklah, kau mengacaukannya lagi, Yi Yun. Kau mengacaukannya hanya karena kau ingin melihat persik kecilmu kembali menjadi Taozi yang polos, bukan berandal berambut pirang._

Sekilas, Yi Yun melirik ke atas, ke kaca yang memantulkan wajah Zhou Mi.

Pria itu sudah selesai makan. Kotak makannya yang tertutup ada di sampingnya. Ia sendiri tengah tertidur. Zi Tao juga.

Dan wajah mereka tampak begitu lelah hingga Yi Yun yang biasanya mengebut melambatkan mobilnya. Ia tak ingin mengganggu istirahat dua lelaki berwajah mirip itu dengan laju mobilnya yang menggila.

 _Harusnya,_ batin Yi Yun, memutar kemudi ke kiri, _memang aku tidak banyak turut campur dalam pekerjaan mereka, apapun yang terjadi._

* * *

 

Sejak kejadian itu, Yi Yun sedikit menjauh dari Zhou Mi. Memang jika Zhou Mi memanggil, Yi Yun masih menjawab, tetapi pembicaraan di antara mereka tak pernah panjang. Rasanya canggung dan tak nyaman bicara dengan Zhou Mi karena Yi Yun terus teringat akan wajah marah Zhou Mi. Bahkan, Yi Yun pernah mencapai titik ekstrem di mana ia berbohong demi menghindari tugas menjemput Zhou Mi. Ia mengantisipasi kesunyian yang akan menggantung lama jika ia semobil dengan Zhou Mi saja.

Gara-gara rambut Zi Tao, Yi Yun tiba pada satu kesimpulan besar yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

 _Selama_ Baba, Mama, _Fan-_ ge, _dan Taozi menjadi model, mereka akan terus diubah; maka hubungan kami juga tidak akan pernah sama lagi._

Semua orang memang berubah, tetapi pasti masih ada yang tetap sama. Sayangnya, profesionalisme menuntut banyak hal dari Zhou Mi, Song Qian, Wu Fan, dan Zi Tao, sehingga mereka lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi pribadi yang tidak dikenali Yi Yun. Mari kita lihat satu persatu.

Zi Tao harusnya jadi anak penurut yang tidak banyak tingkah. Dulu, dia pasti akan langsung menurut jika diminta untuk melakukan sesuatu, termasuk berpenampilan rapi, tetapi kini, dia adalah model yang hanya bisa diatur desainer.

Wu Fan harusnya seorang pemuda Cina tampan berambut hitam, bukan pemuda Perancis pirang bermata biru. Kala mengenakan pakaian ‘Kris’nya, Wu Fan tidak pernah bisa menjadi diri sendiri. ‘Kris’ tidak pernah boleh letih atau tidak fokus, padahal rasa lelah ‘kan manusiawi sekali.

Song Qian harusnya menjadi ibu yang setia merawat suami dan anak-anaknya di rumah, tetapi entah kenapa, ia terus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai model. Ia sebenarnya bisa menjadi ibu yang baik, hanya waktu yang tidak ia miliki.

Zhou Mi harusnya seorang ayah yang penyayang dan ceria. Lelaki yang senantiasa jadi cinta sejati Yi Yun itu kini berubah menjadi pria tua emosional, juga karena pekerjaan.

Memikirkan ini, Yi Yun lagi-lagi terserang penyakit paling memuakkan: penyakit melankolis. Penyakit itu membawanya ke gudang, lebih tepatnya ke sebuah album usang berdebu yang menyimpan foto-foto _predebut_ keluarganya.

Dan dia tertawa-tawa sendiri seperti orang gila.

Ada foto Zhou Mi dan Song Qian yang begitu bahagia saat baru menikah, di bawah rimbun pohon sakura musim semi. Ada foto Wu Fan yang masih bayi, dipeluk dan dicium Song Qian; foto ini diambil di rumah sakit. Yi Yun dan Zi Tao juga punya foto serupa. Uh, sedikit sakit karena dalam foto kelahiran Yi Yun, Zhou Mi yang menciumnya.

 _Iya,_ Baba _sesekali membentakku kalau aku sudah keterlaluan, tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak menyayangiku. Aku harus minta maaf, nih... tetapi bagaimana?_

Selagi memikirkan bagaimana metode yang pas untuk minta maaf, Yi Yun beranjak ke halaman-halaman berikutnya. Yi Yun geli mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia dulu sering sekali memakai pakaian ‘cantik’: _dress,_ blus kerut-kerut, rok, dengan rambut diikat karet manik-manik dan kakinya beralaskan sandal berbulu.

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga berubah_.

Wu Fan kecil menyukai pakaian yang tidak mencolok, misalnya _striped T-shirt,_ celana panjang hitam dengan dua saku yang tersembunyi, dan sepatu satu warna. Zi Tao sering memakai baju berbahan denim dengan _suspender, T-shirt_ bergambar, celana _cargo_ bersaku besar, dan sepatunya bermotif garis atau petir. Song Qian selalu memakai baju terusan dengan renda-renda kecil atau pita manis dan tidak terlalu ramai; baju rumahan khas seorang ibu. Zhou Mi seringnya mengenakan kaus atau kemeja lengan panjang, warnanya hitam atau putih polos, dan celana panjang gelap. Pakaian-pakaian ciri khas itu dikenakan Yi Yun dan keluarganya di satu foto yang diambil Zhou Mi dengan kamera ponsel. Foto itu dicetak dan ditempel juga di album.

Yi Yun terpaku memandang foto itu. Ada gabungan aneh antara sedih dan bahagia yang ia rasakan.

_Kapan kami bisa berfoto seperti ini lagi?_

Dalam foto itu, Zhou Mi dan Song Qian memegang kamera ponsel bersama, tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. Anak-anak mereka berada di tengah; Zi Tao dekat Song Qian, Wu Fan dekat Zhou Mi, dan Yi Yun di tengah-tengahnya, memegang...

...kertas gambar.

Dengan gambar lima manusia lidi.

Mata Yi Yun melebar. Bayangan masa lalu yang terkait dengan gambar itu melintasi pikiran layaknya film.

_“Bagus. Aku yang mana?”_

_“Wah,_ Mama _cantik sekali di sini! Terima kasih, Yi Yun!”_

_“Benar. Ini bagus. Kau tahu sekali pakaian apa yang paling cocok kami pakai.”_

_“_ Jiejie _pintar menggambar, ya! Ajari Tao juga, Yun-_ jie _!”_

Yi Yun sontak berdiri. Album fotonya ia letakkan di lantai. Ia segera menuju tumpukan di mana ia menemukan album foto itu dan mengobrak-abriknya. “Gambar itu di mana, ya?” gumamnya, “Aku pasti punya buku gambar yang penuh dengan gambar-gambar seperti itu.... Oh, kumohon jangan sampai hilang....”

Tidak menemukan buku gambar yang dimaksud di tumpukan pertama, Yi Yun mencari di tumpukan sampingnya. Harapannya berubah menjadi dorongan tak tertahan untuk menemukan buku gambarnya. Buku itu tiba-tiba saja jadi berharga bagi Yi Yun.

Karena buku itu bukti pertama Yi Yun _mendesain_ pakaian untuk keluarganya.

Yi Yun sudah menelusuri tiga tumpukan berdebu di depannya, tetapi gagal menemukan buku itu. Ia berbalik, ingin mencari di tumpukan lain, ketika...

“Whoaaaa!”

...ia jatuh dengan keras ke tumpukan di belakangnya karena kaget. Bagaimana tak kaget kalau tiba-tiba ada panda raksasa di belakangmu? Anehnya, si panda raksasa juga kaget, berteriak, dan jatuh. Panda itu mengusap-usap pantatnya sambil mengaduh, lalu melepas kepalanya.

Hah?

Ternyata, itu hanya Zi Tao yang mengenakan kepala panda.

“ _Jiejie_ bikin aku kaget saja! Sudah tahu aku takut kegelapan!” kata Zi Tao. Yi Yun mengelus-elus dadanya, menenangkan gemuruh di dalam sana. “Kau itu yang mengejutkanku, dasar Taozi! Makanya, bawa senter, dong! Kepala panda itu membuatmu seperti alien seram!”  

Lho, tunggu.

“Kau...” Yi Yun menyadari sesuatu, “...mestinya ada pemotretan untuk Ray Li sampai besok, ‘kan?”

“Batal, _Jie,_ ” Zi Tao nyengir lebar, “Katanya Ray Li sudah mendapatkan model dari agensi lain. Agensi mencak-mencak, Manajer Guo juga memintaku tinggal, tetapi dia ditelepon Henry- _ge_ dan akhirnya membolehkanku pulang.”

“Henry?” – _si sipit itu kok jadi baik?_ , pikir Yi Yun—, “Dia menyuruh Manajer Guo supaya mengizinkanmu pulang?”

“Sepertinya. Aku tidak peduli. Karena aku sudah pulang, buatkan aku makan malam.”  Zi Tao mengeluarkan ‘serangan manja’ mautnya. Yi Yun menghembuskan napas panjang. “Ya, ya. Ayo, kita cepat keluar.”

“Asyik! Masak yang enak, _Jie_!” Zi Tao mengikuti Yi Yun.

“Memang masakanku pernah tak enak?” Setelah memasuki ruang makan, Yi Yun mengenakan celemek dan segera menyiapkan bahan-bahan. Zi Tao tertegun.

“Yun- _jie,_ sejak kapan kau pakai celemek kalau memasak? Kau seperti _Mama._ ”

“Kau ngomong apa, sih? Dari dulu, ‘kan, aku...”

 _Hei, benar._ _Kenapa tiba-tiba aku pakai celemek?_

Mungkin, Yi Yun masih terbawa perasaan gara-gara melihat foto di gudang tadi. Dalam foto itu, Song Qian mengenakan celemek yang dikenakan Yi Yun sekarang.

“T-terserah aku ‘kan, mau pakai celemek atau tidak? Baju ini juga baru kucuci, sayang kalau kotor lagi karena memasak.” karang Yi Yun. Zi Tao hanya mengangguk-angguk polos. Ia menggelosor ke atas meja sembari menunggu masakan siap.

“Kenapa tadi _Jiejie_ di gudang sendirian? Aku sampai bingung dan takut karena saat aku masuk rumah, _Jiejie_ tidak ada. Kucari ke mana-mana tak ketemu. Aku tidak berani masuk gudang, tetapi karena hanya itu tempat yang belum kucari, aku beranikan diri ke sana dengan pakai kepala pandaku yang dari Beijing. Siapa tahu hantu di gudang tak suka panda? Ternyata, malah _Jiejie_ yang takut.”

Penjelasan Zi Tao yang menggelikan ini menghibur Yi Yun, menghilangkan virus-virus melankoli yang semula melandanya. “Kau pakai kepala panda karena itu? Astaga, Tao sayang, di gudang tidak ada apa-apa.”

“Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa _Jiejie_ masuk sana? _Jiejie_ mencari sesuatu?”

“Aku sedang ingin melihat foto-foto lama kita. Aku menemukan satu foto di mana aku memegang gambar kita berlima dan tiba-tiba saja, aku ingin mencari buku gambar masa kecilku.” 

“Ooh.... Kupikir _Jiejie_ sedang merenung karena masih kepikiran _Baba._ ”

Tangan Yi Yun sedikit kehilangan kendali karena kalimat Zi Tao ini. Bahan-bahan masakan yang harusnya dimasukkan pelan-pelan malah meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke wajan, sehingga memercikkan sedikit minyak panas ke lengan Yi Yun. “Aw!” Yi Yun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara. Zi Tao langsung berdiri dengan wajah cemas. “Yun- _jie_ tidak apa-apa?”

“Santai,  santai. Aku baik-baik saja. Duduklah lagi.”

Zi Tao kembali duduk. Matanya terus terarah pada kakak perempuannya yang sedang menggoreng daging.

“ _Baba_ sudah tidak marah, kok, _Jie,_ tenang saja.”

Yi Yun menoleh dan jadi ingin mencubit pipi Zi Tao karena anak itu begitu manis, terlebih saat menatapnya cemas begitu. ‘Bocah’ sekecil dia (ya, semua tahu Zi Tao tinggi dan sudah berumur 17 tahun, tetapi Yi Yun menganggapnya tetap kecil) masih memikirkan orang lain; kenapa Yi Yun sibuk bersedih-sedih atas sesuatu yang, mungkin, sudah selesai?

“Iya, aku tahu. Ayah mana yang tahan marah berlama-lama? Jangan khawatir, aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan itu,” Yi Yun membalik daging di penggorengan dan menaburkan merica di atasnya, “Hanya... aku belum tahu bagaimana cara meminta maaf padanya. Kami juga belum bertemu selama dua hari terakhir karena _Baba_ sibuk, jadi kami tidak bicara bukan karena kami masih marahan.”

Jeda.

“Benar, ya? Kau sudah tidak memikirkan kemarahan _Baba_ lagi?”

Yi Yun meletakkan daging di atas mangkuk yang terisi penuh nasi, lalu duduk di hadapan Zi Tao. Tangannya terulur ke puncak kepala sang adik. “Tidak. Sudah, jangan berkaca-kaca begitu. Lelaki dilarang cengeng.”

Zi Tao tersenyum, air matanya tak jadi turun. Diangkatnya sumpitnya dengan semangat. “Selamat makan!”

Selagi Zi Tao makan (dan bicara ngalor-ngidul tentang kejadian-kejadian di lokasi pemotretan), giliran Yi Yun yang menggelosor ke atas meja dengan kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

_Dasar persik kecil. Kau selalu membuatku semangat lagi karena sifat kekanakanmu._

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, Zi Tao minta diantar ke salon rambut oleh Yi Yun. Ingin melunturkan cat rambut, katanya. “Sudah boleh?” tanya Yi Yun, sedikit trauma masalah warna rambut Zi Tao, “Nanti tiba-tiba ada pemotretan lagi yang membutuhkan rambut pirang.”

“Tidak. Aku sudah minta izin pada Manajer Guo dan Henry- _ge._ Sebenarnya, ada satu sesi pemotretan lagi yang mengharuskanku berambut pirang, tetapi Henry- _ge_ berkata kalau mereka tidak mau model berambut hitam, lebih baik putus kontrak saja. Jadi, intinya, aku sudah diizinkan melunturkan cat rambut ini.”

Yi Yun membulatkan bibirnya.

 _Tumben sekali si sipit itu sevisi denganku_. 

“Hm, bukankah hal seperti itu sering dibilang tidak profesional oleh agensi? Henry sendiri berkali-kali mengulangnya.”

“Tidak tahu, _Jie_. Pokoknya, Henry- _ge_ bilang begitu dan karena dia adalah pimpinan dari semua manajer ‘Roses’, Manajer Guo ikut apa katanya.” Zi Tao duduk di salah satu kursi, siap dengan prosesi pelunturan cat rambutnya. Yi Yun mencari tempat duduk lain.

Dan memandangi Zi Tao lamat-lamat.

Rambut pirang memang tak cocok untuk Zi Tao, tetapi siapa tahu Zi Tao menyukainya? Memaksa anak itu melunturkan cat rambut mungkin membuatnya sedih.

“Jawab dengan jujur, ya. Kau suka tidak dengan gaya rambut itu?”

“Tidak, soalnya karena ini, _Jiejie_ jadi marah padaku dan _Baba_ marah pada _Jiejie._ ” Zi Tao menjawab mantap.

Alasan Zi Tao sungguh di luar dugaan.

“Bukan itu maksudku. Menurutmu, kau bagus tidak dengan rambut pirang? Aku pernah bilang kau jelek jika rambutmu tidak hitam, ‘kan? Kita kesampingkan pendapat itu dan mari kita dengarkan apa pendapatmu.”

“Aku tetap tidak suka karena aku kelihatan seperti berandalan.”

Uhuk. Pikiran Zi Tao sama persis dengan Yi Yun kali pertama melihat Zi Tao berambut pirang.

“Padahal aku ini ‘kan anak baik.” sambung Zi Tao. Yi Yun terkekeh. “Iya, benar, kau anak baik yang menghabiskan jatah makanan untuk satu keluarga sendirian.” candanya.

“Aku sungguh-sungguh baik! Lihat, aku sudah melakukan apa yang _Jiejie_ pikir baik untukku: melunturkan cat rambut.”

Tawa Yi Yun mereda dan berganti dengan senyum menyesal. “Maaf, Tao, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang pantas atau tidak pantas untukmu. Aku bukan desainer atau _make-up artist_ , tidak paham _fashion,_ dan selalu membuat kacau para ‘Roses’.

Aku hanya merindukan kita yang dulu, kita yang sederhana, kita yang belum berubah.”

Hening. Zi Tao memejamkan matanya. Yi Yun menghela napas malu. Tidak semestinya ia menumpahkan perasaan pada anak kecil seperti Zi Tao. Si persik kecil  tak mungkin mendengarkannya atau memahami perasaannya.

“ _Jiejie_ tahu kok apa yang bagus untuk kami.”

Eh? Zi Tao rupanya mendengarkan Yi Yun dengan mata terpejam.

“Buktinya, saat Fan- _ge_ berubah jadi pirang dan bermata biru, Yun- _jie_ tidak semarah sekarang. Itu karena Fan- _ge_ pantas dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru. Walaupun, yah, _Jiejie_ tetap marah karena sudah terbiasa lihat Fan- _ge_ yang berambut hitam.

 _Jiejie_ tidak usah merasa bersalah. Dari dulu, _Jiejie_ selalu tahu apa yang bagus kami kenakan. Sayang, perusahaan mode ‘kan menuntut banyak terobosan. Akibatnya, kami banyak berubah karena para desainer kadang tak mengenali karakter kami, sehingga memaksakan _style_ yang tak sesuai dengan kami.

Kami sendiri kadang tak suka dengan pilihan para desainer dan _make-up artist_. Di hari _Baba_ marah pada _Jiejie_ itu, _Baba_ bukan hanya lelah, tetapi juga kesal karena _make-up artist_ memakaikan _eyeliner_ berat untuk mempertegas garis matanya. _Jiejie_ tahu sendiri mata _Baba_ sudah tegas garisnya tanpa perlu itu.”

“Oh?” Yi Yun terbelalak, antusias, “Iya juga. Aku kurang jeli, jadi tidak tahu kalau _Baba_ pakai _eyeliner._ Makanya, dia jadi tambah seram.”

Zi Tao terkikik. “ _Baba_ menggerutu waktu _make-up artist_ nya pergi. ‘Aku terlihat seperti hantu dan mataku terasa berat’, katanya padaku ketika bercermin.”

Yi Yun ikut tertawa, meski hatinya bersedih. Melalui Zi Tao, ia dipahamkan bahwa model adalah objek. Model harus menerima apa saja yang disodorkan desainer, _brand,_ atau _make-up artist_ karena mereka itu manekin. Kasihan juga, sih. Yi Yun teringat sorot mata Wu Fan yang layu sehari seusai _fashion show_ Armani—dan Zi Tao juga selayu itu kini.

Tiba-tiba, di otak Yi Yun, muncul sebuah pemikiran gila.

 _Kalau aku coba mendesain untuk_ Baba, Mama, _Fan-_ ge, _dan Tao, apa aku bisa masuk agensi, ya? Jika benar aku tahu apa yang cocok mereka pakai, bukankah itu adalah hal yang bagus? Mereka tidak lagi perlu mengenakan apa yang tidak mereka sukai, ‘kan?_

Ponsel Yi Yun berdering, mengejutkannya. Song Qian menelepon. Yi Yun segera menjawabnya.

“Halo, _Mama_? Ada apa?”

“Yi Yun sayang, kamu ada di mana? Bersama Taotao tidak?”

“Aku sedang menunggui Tao di salon, melunturkan cat rambut, jadi ya, aku bersamanya.”

“Bisa keluar sebentar? Atau setidaknya, menjauhlah dari Tao supaya dia tidak bisa mendengar kita.”

_Mencurigakan sekali. Ada apa, ya?_

“Iya, iya, sebentar,” Yi Yun lalu berbicara pada Zi Tao, “Hei, aku keluar sebentar, ya.”

Zi Tao mengiyakan dan Yi Yun berjalan keluar.

“Kenapa sampai harus menjauh darinya segala, _Ma_? Nanti dia curiga.”

“Hahaha, soalnya _Mama_ mau membicarakan dia. Ah, sebelum itu, apa kamu sudah baikan, Yi Yun? Apa masih kepikiran soal _Baba_?”

“Hah? Aku tak apa-apa. Dari mana _Mama_ tahu aku sedang renggang dengan _Baba_? Aku ‘kan tak pernah cerita.”

“Benar, nih? Soalnya Tao bilang kamu sedang sangat sedih.”

Hee. Itu dia sumbernya. “Tao terlalu khawatir. Aku baik, cuma belum ada waktu untuk bicara lagi dengan _Baba._ Terus kenapa, tadi katanya mau membicarakan Tao?”

“Beberapa waktu lalu, Tao meminta _Mama_ untuk bicara denganmu. Tao merasa dia tidak akan bisa menghiburmu masalah _Baba_. _Mama_ bilang dia bisa, tetapi Tao tetap tak yakin. Dia bilang dia juga minta tolong Wu Fan. Kakakmu sudah menelepon?”

“Belum.”

Mengejutkan bagi Yi Yun mengetahui Zi Tao bertindak sejauh itu hanya karena melihatnya murung.

“Hm, ya sudah. Lanjut. Tao terdengar muram di telepon, jadi _Mama_ mencoba membesarkan hatinya, mengatakan bahwa kamu akan baik-baik saja. _Mama_ juga menanyakan kabarnya, tetapi katanya dia tidak baik. Waktu _Mama_ tanya, apa karena Yun- _jie_ dan _Baba,_ dia bilang ‘bukan hanya karena itu’.”

“Lalu?”

“Wu Fan juga memarahinya, ternyata. Menurut Tao, Wu Fan menganggap permintaannya untuk membantumu itu sangat mengganggu, jadi dia bersikap kasar. ‘Iya, aku mengerti’, kata Wu Fan pada Tao, tetapi nada kesalnya sangat kentara.”

Yi Yun ternganga. Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya yang jarang marah itu bisa bersikap demikian. Pada Zi Tao, lagi, padahal Zi Tao itu peka.

“ _Mama_ kira Wu Fan hanya lelah. Dia harus keliling ke empat _runway_ dalam tiga hari,” lanjut Song Qian, “Dia tidak benar-benar tidak peduli padamu dan permintaan Tao, jadi jangan marah padanya, ya.”

“Aku mengerti kalau emosi orang jadi labil saat letih, jadi tak apa-apa. Masalahnya, Tao... kenapa dia tak cerita apa-apa?”

“Yah, dia menganggapmu masih marah padanya—waktu itu ‘kan belum jauh dari saat kau membentaknya. Tak mungkin ‘kan dia curhat padamu dengan anggapan itu di benaknya?”

Benar juga. Yi Yun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bodoh sudah mengabaikan perasaan adik kecilnya.

“ _Mama_ ingin minta bantuanmu untuk menyenangkan Tao karena _Mama_  gagal untuk benar-benar menghiburnya tempo hari,” penyesalan memenuhi kalimat Song Qian, “ _Mama_ pikir, kata-katamu akan lebih mengena di hatinya. Bagaimana, kamu mau ‘kan menolong _Mama_? Kasihan Tao. Dia tidak biasa menyimpan masalah sampai selama ini.”

“Tak masalah,” Yi Yun mengangguk, “Aku akan pikirkan caranya. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, _Ma._ ”

Telepon berakhir. Yi Yun melangkah masuk salon, hendak bicara dengan Zi Tao, tetapi ponselnya berdering lagi. Senyum jahil tercetak di wajahnya saat membaca _caller ID._

“Halo, Fan- _ge_?”

Suara Yi Yun yang sengaja dikeraskan ketika mengangkat telepon mengubah ekspresi Zi Tao.

“Akhirnya terjawab! Kenapa ponselmu sibuk dari tadi? Ah, lupakan. Kau tidak sedang sakit, ‘kan? _Mama_ sudah meneleponmu?”

Berantakan sekali susunan kalimat Wu Fan. Dia pasti sedang kalut.

“Aku tidak sedang sakit. Siapa yang bilang aku sakit? _Mama_  baru saja meneleponku, jadi tentu saja ponselku sibuk kalau kau mencoba menghubungiku tadi.”

Samar, Yi Yun menangkap senyum Zi Tao.

 _Anak itu pasti senang karena Fan-_ ge _mengabulkan permintaannya._

“Begitu. Syukurlah, tetapi kau benar-benar baik, ‘kan? Kau tidak sedang ada masalah?” Nada cemas Wu Fan sangat jujur.

“Tidak, _Ge_ , aku tidak ada masalah.”

“Tidak juga dengan _Baba_?”

“Tidak.”

Desah lega terdengar di ujung lain telepon. “Kau tahu ‘kan kau bisa bercerita padaku tentang masalahmu, apapun itu?”

“Iya, tetapi kalau aku tak punya masalah untuk diceritakan, bagaimana? Lagipula, kau sibuk; aku tidak bisa terus-terus merecokimu.”

Wu Fan mestinya tersindir dengan kalimat ini.

“Aku tidak sibuk,” suara Wu Fan melemah, “dan kalimatmu itu mengingatkanku. Jika benar kau tidak punya masalah, aku akan menelepon orang lain lagi—“

“Tunggu, _Ge_! Jangan tutup teleponnya.” Yi Yun berjalan cepat menghampiri Zi Tao yang masih duduk di depan cermin, menunggu rambutnya dikeringkan. Ditempelkannya ponsel di sisi telinga Zi Tao. Kaget, Zi Tao refleks bertanya, “ _Jiejie,_ apa yang kau lakukan?”

Yi Yun meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir sambil tersenyum lebar.

“...Tao?”

Jantung Zi Tao berdebar lebih cepat ketika kakak lelakinya memanggil. Suaranya pelan menjawab panggilan itu. “Iya, _Ge_ , ini Tao.”

“Kau sedang di rumah bersama Yi Yun?”

“Tidak. Aku di salon, menghilangkan cat rambut.”

“Oh...”

Hening. Baik Wu Fan dan Zi Tao bingung mau bicara apa, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, Wu Fan mulai duluan.

“Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu hari itu.... Aku hanya sedang kelelahan dan baru akan istirahat ketika kau menelepon. Tapi tadi aku sudah menelepon Yi Yun seperti permintaanmu, kok.”

“Tidak apa-apa, _Ge_ , aku juga yang salah karena tidak sadar waktu. Aku juga minta maaf...” Suara Zi Tao makin pelan lagi, hampir berbisik.

Jeda lagi. Zi Tao tersenyum dan Yi Yun yakin, di seberang sana Wu Fan juga tersenyum.

“Yi Yun sudah baikan dan itu karena kau, Tao. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya untukku. Kau bisa menghiburnya hanya dengan kehadiranmu, jadi tak harus aku yang menghiburnya, ‘kan? Dan tak perlu takut dengannya; dia tak akan marah terlalu lama padamu, apalagi cuma karena cat rambut.”

Zi Tao melirik Yi Yun dan terkekeh. “Hehe, iya. Di keluarga kita ‘kan tidak ada pemarah. Kecuali _Mama,_ sih, yang sesekali sensitif kalau berat badannya mulai naik.”

Yi Yun tergelak. “Kuadukan pada _Mama,_ lho!”

“Adukan saja, biar dia tidak dapat makan!” Wu Fan yang mendengar suara Yi Yun ikut tertawa dan mengancam Zi Tao. Yang diancam mencibir Yi Yun. “Tidak takut! Kalau _Mama_ tidak mau memasak, _Jiejie_ yang kusuruh masak!”

“Hu!” Yi Yun mencubit pipi Zi Tao gemas.

“Nah, nah, sudah cukup. Jangan bertengkar,” Wu Fan menengahi dari telepon, “Kalian berdua mau kubelikan sesuatu kalau aku pulang?”

“Belikan _bubble tea_ dan donat krim!” Hampir seketika Zi Tao meminta.

“Oh? Kebetulan, aku sudah membelinya. Yi Yun mau apa, tanyakan.”

Yi Yun mendekat ke ponsel yang masih dipegang Zi Tao. “Apa saja, pokoknya _Gege_ cepat pulang.”

“Iya, yang penting _Gege_ pulang.” Zi Tao ikut-ikutan Yi Yun.

“Aku pulang cepat, kok. Lihat ke pintu.”

Zi Tao dan Yi Yun bertukar pandang. ‘Lihat ke pintu’ bagaimana?

Yi Yun dan Zi Tao menoleh ke pintu masuk salon dan mendapati kakak mereka di sana. Tersenyum. Membawa oleh-oleh yang diminta Zi Tao. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel, baru saja memutus panggilan. Dua adiknya membulatkan mata dan bibir mereka.

“ _Gege_!”

“Jangan berisik di tempat umum,” Wu Fan menepuk puncak kepala dua adiknya, “Hei, rambutmu sudah hitam lagi, Tao. Aku suka.”

“Aku juga suka,” Zi Tao menahan tangan Wu Fan di atas kepalanya, tetapi kemudian... “ _Gege_ bawa _bubble tea_  dan donatnya? Asyik—aw! _Jiejie,_ kenapa kau menyentilku?”

“Tunggu rambutmu dirapikan dulu, baru makan!”

“Sepertinya barang ini harus diamankan dulu sampai urusan rambutmu selesai. Kau selalu tidak tenang kalau lihat makanan enak.” Wu Fan duduk di tempat Yi Yun semula duduk. Yi Yun mengikuti kakaknya setelah menahan Zi Tao supaya duduk manis sampai rambutnya rapi.

“Tao... dia tidak pernah besar, bagaimanapun juga.” kata Wu Fan.

“Tapi dia anak yang manis dan aku menyukainya.” timpal Yi Yun.

“Aku setuju.”

Dalam beberapa hal, keluarga ini pasti berubah. Yah, asalkan cinta di antara mereka tidak berubah, Yi Yun rasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Zi Tao kadang dipaksa berubah jadi berandalan dengan rambut berantakan untuk pemotretan, begitu pula Wu Fan yang berubah menjadi pria Eropa di beberapa _photoshoot_ , dan beruntung, hanya fisik mereka yang berubah. Semua tetap sama di dalam hati.

“Nih, donatmu. Buka mulut.” Wu Fan menyuapkan sepotong donat pada Yi Yun yang menerimanya dengan sukacita. Krim vanila di permukaan donat itu manis, berpadu unik dengan selai stroberi di dalamnya. Donat itu terasa lebih lezat lagi karena Wu Fan yang menyuapkannya. Sesekali bermanja pada Wu Fan ternyata boleh juga. Yi Yun jadi mengerti kenapa Zi Tao hobi sekali bermanja pada Wu Fan.

“Kau mau memaafkanku juga, ‘kan?”

Yi Yun mengerutkan dahinya. “Hunthukh aphah?” tanyanya dengan mulut penuh. ‘Untuk apa?’, maksudnya.

“Untuk mengabaikanmu yang sedang sedih.” Wu Fan mengusap sudut bibir Yi Yun yang ada selainya dengan ujung ibu jari. Yi Yun menelan donatnya dan menggeleng. “Aku tidak mau memaafkan... kecuali kau menyuapiku lagi.”

Wu Fan tersenyum geli. “Sejak kapan kau jadi manja? Tapi yah, sudahlah. Nih.” Wu Fan mencubit bagian donat selai yang dipegangnya, menyuapkannya ke Yi Yun, dan hap!

Zi Tao yang menangkap suapannya.

“Dari tadi aku menunggu disuapi! Kenapa _Gege_ tidak mendekatiku juga?” Zi Tao mulai dengan serangan manjanya. Yi Yun mendorongnya ke samping. “Itu ‘kan donatku!”  

“Aduh, mulai lagi....” keluh Wu Fan, bingung mengarahkan suapan berikutnya pada siapa.

Selagi bercanda bersama kakak dan adiknya, Yi Yun pikir cara Wu Fan ‘menyuapnya’ dan Zi Tao dengan hadiah tidak buruk juga. Cara itu bisa diterapkan pada kasus Zhou Mi.

Dan Yi Yun tahu akan ‘menyuap’ Zhou Mi dengan apa.

* * *

 

Zhou Mi semakin jarang bicara akhir-akhir ini, tetapi Yi Yun tidak sekalipun menghindar dari tugas menjemputnya. Malahan, Yi Yun semakin ceria, tercermin dari frekuensi bersenandungnya yang meningkat saat mengemudi. Sang ayah tak mengerti apa yang berhasil memperbaiki suasana hati putrinya, tetapi cukup lega karenanya.

Diam-diam, Zhou Mi memikirkan bagaimana cara meminta maaf yang tepat pada Yi Yun, putri satu-satunya itu.  Ia yakin keceriaan Yi Yun hanya bentuk lain dari menutupi kesedihan dan ketakutan. Padahal, Yi Yun sedang benar-benar senang.

Suatu hari, Zhou Mi melihat ujung kertas menyembul di kursi pengemudi yang diduduki Yi Yun. “Kau menduduki sesuatu.” ucapnya pada gadisnya. Yi Yun tampak kaget. “Masa, sih? Tak ada apa-apa.” Si _tomboy_ melanjutkan menyetir. Zhou Mi tidak bertanya lagi, meski ia tahu Yi Yun menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Hingga turun dari mobil, sesungguhnya, Zhou Mi masih enggan berpaling dari Yi Yun. Ia ingin mengetahui rahasia Yi Yun, berharap gadisnya tidak menyembunyikan hal yang tidak-tidak. Orang tua kadang lebih mencemaskan anak mereka yang berlainan _gender_ karena ketidakpahaman mereka mengenai dunia putra-putri mereka.

Sementara itu, setelah memastikan Zhou Mi tidak akan berbalik lagi, Yi Yun mengeluarkan buku gambar—sesuatu yang ia duduki di mobil—dan mulai menggoreskan beberapa garis di satu halaman yang kosong.

 _Oke, kurasa ini bagus,_ Yi Yun menempelkan bagian tumpul pensilnya di bawah bibirnya, tersenyum puas, tetapi kemudian murung lagi, _Benar tidak ya polanya seperti ini? Untuk bahu sudah pas, tetapi bagaimana dengan pinggang? Sisi ini sangat rawan kekecilan._

Yi Yun menggeleng-geleng cepat.

_Mari kita optimis dan menganggap ini sudah sesuai!_

Yi Yun meraih ponselnya dan mencoretkan beberapa angka di atas pola pakaian yang sudah dia buat. Ia menyimpan catatan ukuran tubuh ayahnya di ponsel itu. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa pastikan itu akurat karena ia tak mengukur langsung, melainkan dari salah satu pakaian ayahnya di rumah.

“Lingkar pinggang itu benar-benar harus diperhatikan dalam pembuatan pola _suit_.”

Kontan Yi Yun menutup buku gambarnya dan memukul kepala orang di belakangnya dengan itu. “Bisa tidak kau bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau muncul? Seperti hantu saja!”

Henry, orang yang dari tadi mengamati Yi Yun menggambar pola, memicing sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kena pukul. “Sakit, tau!”

“Salah sendiri muncul tiba-tiba!” Yi Yun sudah siap meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi Henry menarik sikunya hingga ia terduduk.

“Aku serius. Ukur pinggang _orang itu_ secara langsung. Kita bisa mudah mengukur garis bahu dari pakaian lama karena garisnya lebih tegas, tetapi lain halnya dengan pinggang.”

“Aku tahu itu... Masalahnya....”

Henry menaikkan alisnya, bertanya ‘apa?’.

“Masalahnya, aku tak bisa menyentuh orang itu!”

“Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau akan menjahit untuk Zhou Mi, ‘kan? Dia ayahmu sendiri; kenapa kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya?”

“Bukan begitu—hei, sok tahu! Memangnya aku mau menjahitkan pakaian untuk _Baba_?” Yi Yun menunjuk Henry di hidung.

“Sudah kelihatan, Payah,” Henry menyingkirkan telunjuk Yi Yun, “Kau selalu bawa buku gambar itu jika mengantar Zhou Mi dan selalu mengamatinya lamat-lamat. Apa lagi yang kau lakukan selain menyesuaikan pola standar dengan bentuk tubuh Zhou Mi?”

 _Sepertinya aku harus jauh-jauh dari bocah ini atau rencana kejutanku akan hancur,_ batin Yi Yun, jengah karena Henry mengetahui semuanya seperti _stalker, Buat apa juga dia memperhatikanku? Dasar manajer sipit yang suka ikut campur_.

“Jadi kau sudah tahu. Jangan bilang-bilang _Baba_ atau aku akan membunuhmu. Sana pergi.” Yi Yun berbalik dan menggambar lagi, pura-pura acuh. Sesungguhnya, ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara mengukur pinggang Zhou Mi secara langsung tanpa membuat pria itu bertanya-tanya.

“Pikirkan itu baik-baik atau _suit_ mu tak akan pas. Aku suka idemu menjahitkan pakaian untuk Zhou Mi, tetapi kau juga harus paham tekniknya. Oh ya, kusarankan pakai bahan mohair karena itu ringan dan cocok di musim semi begini.”

Mohair? Kata itu asing sekali bagi Yi Yun. Kedengarannya itu bahan yang bagus.

Dengan malas dan agak gengsi, Yi Yun memanggil Henry. “Mohair itu kain yang bagaimana? Di mana aku bisa mendapatkannya dan berapa harganya?”

Henry yang sudah berjalan agak jauh membalikkan badannya.

“Datang saja ke agensi sepulang sekolah besok. Aku akan menjelaskan dasar-dasar desain dan pemilihan bahan.”

 _Sialan!_ Decakan halus lolos dari bibir Yi Yun. “Kau pikir aku mau menerima bantuanmu?!”

“Terserah kalau kau tidak mau menerima bantuanku.”

Gaya Henry mengangkat bahu menegaskan kesan angkuhnya. Yi Yun jadi makin sebal pada makhluk tanpa mata itu.

_Tidak usah sombong begitu kenapa, sih? Dia mungkin tahu lebih banyak daripadaku, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya istimewa._

_Tapi... jika dia benar mengerti tentang desain dan bahan..._

_...kenapa tidak?_

* * *

 

Henry masuk ke lokasi pemotretan, lalu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Zhou Mi yang baru melewati satu sesi _shooting_.

“Terima kasih,” Zhou Mi membuka botolnya dan minum beberapa teguk, “Kau sudah tahu apa rencana putriku?”

“Belum. Dia gadis yang sulit.”

Kita semua tahu Henry berbohong.

“Aku mengerti,” Zhou Mi tertawa kecil, “Aku melihatnya memukulmu dengan buku tadi.”

“Kau patut kuberi selamat. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan gadis itu selama 18 tahun hidupmu?”

“Dia gadis yang perhatian dan lembut, sebenarnya.”

Mata sempit Henry melebar sedikit. “Itu kau memujinya. Kenapa kau sangat ragu untuk bicara langsung padanya? Kau selalu pakai perantara begini untuk bicara dengan wanita?”

“Tentu saja tidak!” sangkal Zhou Mi. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki tentu saja terluka. Manajer yang lebih muda dua puluh tahun darinya itu seolah mengatainya pengecut.

Mungkin tidak salah juga kalau Henry mengatai Zhou Mi pengecut.

“Kau belum merasakan susahnya punya anak gadis. Mereka sangat peka dan aku sudah menyentuh sisi paling sensitif dari Yi Yun dengan marah padanya.” Zhou Mi menutup botol airnya.

Henry diam sejenak.

“Kau bisa menangani Victoria yang emosian itu selama dua puluh tahun pernikahan kalian. Lakukan hal yang sama pada Yi Yun. Gadis itu lebih stabil dari Victoria, menurutku.”

Zhou Mi mendesah panjang. Dia tahu kalau harus melakukannya juga cepat atau lambat. Halangannya adalah... terkadang ia merasa canggung bicara dengan gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak? Karakter putrinya baru tampak lain—tampak seperti _perempuan_ (terlepas dari sifat _tomboy_ nya)—beberapa tahun belakangan, sedangkan Song Qian dikenalnya jauh lebih dulu.

“Jangan memalukan begitu. Yi Yun mengharapkan awal darimu untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian, tetapi dia malah berniat untuk mulai duluan. Mana inisiatifmu? Apa kau bisa menyebut dirimu ayah yang baik dengan terus lari?” Henry duduk bersilang kaki dengan tangan bersedekap.

“Mulutmu tajam, Bocah.” Zhou Mi menyeringai.

Senyum miring yang tipis tercetak di wajah Henry. “Tentu. Laki-laki sepertimu boleh lebih tua dariku, tetapi siapa yang lebih siap menghadapi permasalahan keluarga, itu urusan lain.”

Zhou Mi mengacak rambut Henry gemas. “Lihat saja nanti, Sipit.”

Sesi pemotretan selanjutnya dimulai. Zhou Mi memandang Yi Yun yang sedang mengutak-atik ponsel.

_Jadi ayah itu lumayan susah juga..._

Yi Yun tersenyum pada buku yang ia pegang dan Zhou Mi ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

_...apalagi menjadi ayah dari anak perempuan yang begitu manis._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aduh, tambah lama makin panjang aja chapnya. moga2 kata2ku efektif, ya. btw, f(x) mau comeback!!! *semua bersorak!* album 'Red Light' kayaknya serem deh yaa. Yang keluar baru teasernya Sulli sama Krystal, tapi whoo, magnae2 ini jadi serem luar biasa!  
> Plus, Kris main film! Mas Krease demi apa ganteng banget....  
> Judul filmnya 'Somewhere Only We Know', aku ada beberapa fotonya waktu shooting dan mimisan *nah lo  
> Anyway, aku berterima kasih buat xiaora dan Fleur untuk FF ini karena sudah memberiku semangat meneruskan. Akhir2 ini aku suka nggak fokus, hehe. This chap's for you! :)


	7. Tailored Suit

__

* * *

 

_Yes, you make me so nervous_

_That I just can’t hold your hand_

**(Demi Lovato – Heart Attack)**

* * *

 

“Sampai jumpa, Yi Yun! Jangan lupa bawa DVD-nya besok, ya!”

“Kya, kya, Rose! X-mas! Aku datang!”

Yi Yun tergelak menyaksikan tingkah salah satu temannya yang sangat siap melakukan _fangirling_ esok hari. Sebagai sesama penggemar _band_ musik TRAX, Yi Yun juga sama _excited_ , tetapi tidak pernah berlebihan. “Oke, oke, aku duluan! Dah, Xiao Yin, Chen Li!”

Yi Yun menapakkan kakinya berlawanan arah dengan dua temannya dan kontan mengernyit saat melihat mobil yang tak asing.

_Bukannya itu mobilku? Aneh, aku ‘kan tak pernah pakai mobil ke sekolah._

Penasaran, Yi Yun mendekati mobil. Kian dekat ia, jelaslah bahwa ada orang lain di kursi kemudi. Yi Yun meringis, sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

Baba? _Itu_ Baba?!

Pikiran aneh-aneh memenuhi kepala Yi Yun. Acara pulang hari ini tidak akan asyik. Kesunyian bakal menggantung antara dia dan ayahnya. Yi Yun masih menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan demi memecah kekakuan—ketika Zhou Mi membuka jendela.

“Yi Yun? Kenapa? Ayo, pulang.” tanya Zhou Mi, tersenyum tulus pada Yi Yun. Melegakan.

“I-iya, _Ba._ ”

Tak ada kata di antara pasangan ayah-anak ini setelah pintu mobil ditutup Yi Yun dari dalam. Otak Yi Yun dilanda badai.

_Katakan sesuatu, Yi Yun!_

Namun, kalimat paling wajar yang bisa dikatakan Yi Yun pada Zhou Mi terasa ganjil bila diucapkan sekarang.

Di saat seperti itu, Yi Yun teringat janjinya pada Henry.

 _Gawat... Aku tak mungkin meminta_ Baba _berbelok ke agensi! Aduh, harus bilang Henry, nih._

Yi Yun buru-buru mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Henry, meminta maaf karena membatalkan pertemuan yang sebelumnya sudah disetujui, juga menyebutkan alasan pembatalan. “Boleh ditunda tidak, ya?” gumam Yi Yun, sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Henry tidak terlalu baik. Masa tiba-tiba minta ini-itu? Pertemuan ini saja awalnya Yi Yun tolak.

“Ada apa?” Zhou Mi melirik sekilas pada anak tengahnya.

“Eh...” Yi Yun memasukkan ponselnya, “Tidak ada apa-apa.”

“Kau yakin?” Yi Yun mengiyakan.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Ada pesan balasan dari Henry.

_‘Besok tak masalah, tapi kau punya tugas untuk mengkonfirmasi ukuran tubuh ayahmu. Sekarang, coba bicara dengannya untuk memperbaiki suasana di antara kalian.’_

Yi Yun meremas ponselnya. Konfirmasi ukuran tubuh? Sial! Henry memperberat beban Yi Yun saja.

Meski sebenarnya tugas itu akan berdampak baik bagi Yi Yun jika berhasil dilaksanakan.

Lampu merah. Zhou Mi mencuri waktu dengan mengamati Yi Yun dari sudut mata. Gadisnya komat-kamit tak jelas sambil memandangi ponsel. Tanpa sadar, pria itu mendesah bingung.

_“Apa kau bisa menyebut dirimu ayah yang baik dengan terus lari?”_

Zhou Mi mengacak rambutnya. ‘Tantangan’ Henry terus membayanginya. Ia tahu ia harus menanyai Yi Yun jika ingin memperjelas semuanya, tetapi ekspresi ketakutan Yi Yun di hari ia marah sangatlah mengganggu. Zhou Mi takut melukai Yi Yun lagi.

 _Tapi mari kita coba,_ batin Zhou Mi.

Lampu hijau. Mobil bergerak lagi.

“Yi Yun.”

“Ya?”

“Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.”

Glek.

“Ahahaha... itu cuma perasaan _Baba_ ,” Yi Yun tertawa canggung, telapak tangannya melambai-lambai cepat, “Apa yang membuat _Baba_ berpikir begitu?”

“En... tah,” Zhou Mi memutar setir, “Mungkin benar hanya perasaanku. Menurutku, kau jadi berbeda sejak aku memarahimu.”

Yi Yun mengusap tengkuknya. _Apa iya aku kelihatan lain sejak_ Baba _marah? Sedih di awal benar, tetapi setelah itu sudah biasa saja, ‘kan?_ , pikirnya.

“Kau diam. Berarti benar kau jadi begini karena kemarahanku?”

“Eh, tidak, tidak!” Yi Yun menggeleng-geleng cepat, “Bukan karena itu, kok.”

“Lalu?”

Yi Yun diam. _Aku harus jawab apa?_

“Ya sudah kalau tidak mau jawab. Tak semua hal bisa diungkapkan; aku mengerti.”

Senyap.

 _Akh!_ , Yi Yun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, _Kenapa jadi canggung lagi, sih?_

Dari sela jarinya yang menutup muka, Yi Yun mengintip Zhou Mi. Di wajah yang biasanya ceria itu ada kesedihan, juga sedikit rasa bersalah.

* * *

 

Belakangan, Song Qian lebih sering di rumah. Buktinya, ia menyambut Zhou Mi dan Yi Yun setiba di rumah. Tidak hanya Song Qian, Wu Fan dan Zi Tao juga. Si sulung memasang _earphone_ dan menulis sesuatu di atas setumpuk kertas tebal ketika Yi Yun datang, sedangkan si bungsu mengerjakan lembar kerja siswa, duduk di lantai dekat kaki kakaknya.

Sensasi kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di dada Yi Yun membangkitkan senyumnya, senyum yang terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan Zhou Mi.

_Salah satu penyebab Yi Yun jadi aneh adalah karena kami jarang  pulang, rupanya._

“Selamat datang!” Song Qian muncul dari kamar dengan wajah berseri-seri dan langsung memeluk Yi Yun, “Ah, senangnya menyambut anak dan suami pulang dari—uuh, Yi Yun bau! Kamu pasti habis latihan!”

Spontan bibir Yi Yun mengerucut. Refleks menjepit hidung dari Song Qian sungguh menghinakan!

Tak mengapa. Asal wanita itu di rumah.

“Mandi sana biar wangi! _Mama_ sudah beli sabun antiseptik!” Song Qian mendorong putrinya menjauh, lebih tepatnya ke kamar mandi. Yi Yun tertawa. “Oke, oke. Tao juga tuh, aku yakin dia belum mandi. Kau pulang duluan?”

“Kelas selesai lebih awal, jadi aku pulang cepat supaya bisa belajar untuk ujian besok. Dan aku sudah mandi duluan!!!” Nada tinggi Zi Tao membuat Yi Yun geli.

“ _Sorry_ , adikku yang paling tampan.”

Zi Tao tersenyum malu dan kembali ke _workbook_ nya usai dipuji Yi Yun. Gadis itu mengambil handuk yang dijemur di belakang rumah, lalu melewati Zi Tao lagi sebelum masuk kamar mandi.

“Maksudku, adikku yang paling tampan dan paling suka nonton film dewasa. Aku tahu isi _folder_ mu.”

Wajah Zi Tao memerah sampai telinga. Ia memukul Yi Yun dengan pensil, tetapi Yi Yun menghindar dengan cepat. “Itu semua bukan _file_ punyaku, Yun- _jieee_!!!”

Untung saja, Zhou Mi dan Song Qian tidak mendengar ini.

Wu Fan melepas salah satu _earpiece_ nya. “Aku dengar film dewasa tadi. Yi Yun bilang apa?”

“Tidak!” sahut Zi Tao. Dagunya ia tempelkan di meja, kembali mengerjakan soal. Wu Fan memasang _earpiece_ nya, berharap adiknya tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa mengenai yang ‘dewasa’ itu. Ia meneruskan menulis beberapa kata bahasa Perancis di rekaman untuk mengisi lembar kerjanya. Dia memang mengikuti kursus singkat untuk mengisi waktu setelah jadwalnya dipotong Henry.

Omong-omong soal pemotongan jadwal...

“Bagaimana? Kau melihat tanda-tanda baik darinya, Qian?” tanya Zhou Mi.

“Hehe, iya. Yi Yun tambah senang kalau kita pulang. Keputusan besarmu untuk memotong jadwal kita semua membawa hasil,” ucap Song Qian, matanya terarah ke pintu kamar mandi yang barusan ditutup Yi Yun, lalu pada suaminya, “Akan lebih baik kalau kau menanyakannya langsung, Mi.”

“Sudah kucoba, tapi dia tetap menyimpannya.” Zhou Mi mendesah putus asa.

“Ya sudah, mungkin _timing_ nya saja belum tepat. Kau sudah berusaha keras, jadi sini, biar aku memberimu suntikan semangat, _Ayah_.” Song Qian melingkarkan lengannya di leher Zhou Mi yang kokoh. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Zhou Mi, mengagetkan pria itu. “Tunggu, Qian, ada Wu Fan dan Ta—“

Kalimat Zhou Mi tak selesai.

Wu Fan mengerang. Telapak tangannya yang besar menutup dua mata Zi Tao. “ _Mama_ , _Baba,_ di dalam saja!”

Terdengar gelak tertahan dari Song Qian yang masih mengulum bibir Zhou Mi. Zi Tao hanya bisa bertanya: ‘ada apa, _Ge_?’ yang dijawab Wu Fan: ‘diam saja, badan sensor film sedang bekerja!’.

* * *

 

Lepas makan malam, Yi Yun mengendap-endap ke belakang Zhou Mi dengan meteran kain. Henry menerornya. Masa sehabis mandi, Yi Yun langsung dapat telepon supaya cepat mengukur tubuh Zhou Mi?

_Bersemangat sekali dia, padahal aku yang merencanakan ini saja santai!_

Yi Yun masuk dapur. Bagus. Zhou Mi sedang berdiri, mencuci piring. Song Qian juga ada, tetapi jauh. Aman. Song Qian adalah ‘ancaman’ terhadap rencana kejutan Yi Yun karena wanita itu seolah serba tahu.

Makin dekat. Zhou Mi belum sadar ada yang siap ‘menyergapnya’.

Yi Yun membentangkan tangannya.

Tepat saat Song Qian berbalik.

“Oh, Yi Yun, apa yang—“

“Huwaa! Aku tak melakukan apa-apa!”

Greb!

Volume suara Song Qian mengejutkan Yi Yun. Entah bagaimana, tubuh Yi Yun merespon ‘ancaman’ itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Zhou Mi. Yang dipeluk ikut kaget.

“Yi Yun, kau kenapa?” Zhou Mi tertawa kecil. Yi Yun mendongak dan nyengir. “Ups, maaf.... Aku kaget karena _Mama_ tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan keras....”

Selagi mengutarakan alasannya, Yi Yun cepat-cepat memainkan meteran di pinggang Zhou Mi untuk mendapatkan angka yang ia butuhkan.

_Oke, selesai!_

Yi Yun melepaskan tangannya.

“Hehe, sudah selesai pelukannya. Aku kembali ke kamar!”

Song Qian melongokkan kepalanya, mengawasi Yi Yun yang melesat masuk kamar. Bibirnya berkedut, telunjuknya menggesek dagu. Yi Yun tertangkap, tetapi dia tidak sadar. Dia masih sibuk menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

Sudah lama Zhou Mi tidak tersenyum begitu indah. Yi Yun menikmati tawa geli sang ayah ketika ia peluk.

* * *

 

“Hebat juga kau. Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan semua ukuran ini?” Henry melihat sederet angka di buku gambar Yi Yun, keesokan harinya di gedung agensi. Ada sebuah ruang di gedung itu dengan berbagai peralatan dan perlengkapan menjahit, termasuk beberapa kebutuhan tambahan seperti manekin, katalog kain, dan sebagainya. Nah, ruangan itu yang menjadi lokasi kerja Yi Yun.

Yi Yun memalingkan muka. “Adalah caranya. Kau tak perlu tahu.”

Henry menatap Yi Yun curiga. “Jangan-jangan, ini angka karanganmu?”

“Untuk apa aku mengarang? Kau pikir ini tugas menulis esai? Percayalah, itu ukuran tubuh _Baba_ yang sebenarnya, diperoleh dari pengukuran langsung.”

“Pengukuran langsung—oleh orang lain?”

“Apa urusanmu?!”

Henry berdecak. “Ya, ya, deh. Aku percaya padamu.”

Masih memalingkan muka, Yi Yun menahan kikik gelinya. Ia ingat apa yang terjadi semalam...

...dan mukanya memerah cepat.

_“Iya, iya, nanti dulu... Aku belum berpakaian, nih...”_

_“Kau tak perlu berpakaian untuk melakukan ini. Hasilnya akan lebih akurat tanpa pakaian, lagipula cuma atasan saja yang aku suruh lepas.”_

_“Sebentar, Qian. Aku tegang kalau kau menyentuhku...”_

_“Kita sudah sering melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar bersentuhan, tau, jadi santai saja!”_

_Pikiran Yi Yun sudah melompat ke mana-mana gara-gara percakapan dalam kamar orang tuanya. Ia memang sedang menguping, memastikan ibunya melaksanakan permintaannya._

_“Astaga, Mi, pinggangmu kecil, ya. Pantas bahumu selalu terlihat lebar, padahal ukurannya normal-normal saja. Aku harus menggemukkanmu, nih. Sekarang tangan; ayo, ulurkan tanganmu.”_

_“Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengukur badanku, sih?”_

_“Mau tahu saja.”_

_Yi Yun mendesah lega. Song Qian sungguh-sungguh mengukur badan Zhou Mi sesuai keinginannya dan tidak berbuat ‘yang lainnya’, ternyata._

Henry menyerahkan selembar kertas karton pada Yi Yun. “Mulailah membuat polanya di kertas ini sesuai ukuran itu; kau bisa?”

“Serahkan saja padaku.” Jemari Yi Yun menari dengan percaya diri di atas kertas, menghubungkan titik menjadi garis, membuat beberapa lengkungan sempurna tanpa busur jahit. Henry mengamati dengan kagum. “Siapa yang mengajarimu membuat pola?”

“ _Mama_. Dulu, _Mama_ suka menjahit dan sesekali mengajakku menggambar pola. Lama-lama, aku bisa membuat pola pakaian boneka, lalu membuat pola pakaian yang lebih besar.” jawab Yi Yun, cahaya menari-nari di wajahnya.

“Kau sangat dekat dengan ibumu; kenapa tak coba dekati ayahmu juga?”

Karena pertanyaan ini, ingatan Yi Yun tiba pada suatu pembicaraan antara ayah dan ibunya.

_“Wanita suka melakukan hal aneh.”_

_“Nyatanya, kau tak membenci setiap hal aneh yang mereka lakukan, misalnya hal aneh yang Yi Yun lakukan tadi; kau menyukainya, ‘kan?”_

_“Hm... benar. Aku sudah lupa kapan Yi Yun terakhir memelukku.”_

_“Umur enam atau tujuh tahun?” Terdengar tawa kecil Song Qian yang diikuti Zhou Mi._

_“Yah, sudah selama itu.”_

_“Fan dan Tao tak pernah melakukan itu lagi, tetapi kau tak sedemikian merindukan momen-momen mereka bermanja padamu.”_

_“Karena mereka laki-laki. Kami berkomunikasi dan menjadi dekat dengan cara laki-laki, tapi Yi Yun? Dia sering memelukmu; kuduga begitulah tanda akrabnya seorang gadis dengan orang lain. Tao melakukan itu padanya. Wu Fan juga, walau jarang.”_

_“Kau menganggapnya tak menyayangimu hanya karena ia tak memelukmu?”_

_“Bukan, Qian. Aku hanya merasa... kami jauh dan tidak pantas dekat lagi.”_

_“Kau hanya belum terbiasa dengan dunia anak gadis. Kepekaannya, apa yang menarik perhatiannya, belum kau pahami betul.”_

“Tak semudah itu. Jangan samakan _Baba_ dengan _Mama_. _Baba_ dan aku sudah jauh berbeda pola pikirnya. Dulu, di masa kecilku, _Baba_ bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil, menganggapku teman, sehingga kami akrab. Kini, _Baba_ menjadi ‘ayah’ yang lebih matang, sedangkan aku sudah meninggalkan masa kanak-kanakku dan mulai memiliki pikiran sendiri sebagai seorang gadis. _Baba_ tentu tak bisa memposisikan dirinya sebagai lain _gender,_ ‘kan? Sulit baginya memahamiku.” Yi Yun memaparkan. Mungkin, ini rangkaian kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Yi Yun ucapkan pada Henry.

“Kau pun tak memahami ayahmu, bukan? Tunggu,garismu tak seimbang, Yi Yun.” Henry menyusuri garis pinggang yang baru dibuat Yi Yun di kertas pola. Yi Yun menghapusnya, memperbaikinya, tetapi tetap tak sama dengan sisi satunya. Yi Yun mendengus putus asa dan Henry jadi paham bahwa kemampuan gadis ini akan terhalang perasaan. Buktinya, garis-garisnya kehilangan konsistensi setelah ia menceritakan Zhou Mi.

Maka, Henry meraih pensil dan memperbaiki pola Yi Yun.

“Oh, kau ahli menggambar juga.” Yi Yun terheran, tak sadar bahwa pujiannya menerbitkan rona samar di pipi Henry.

“Lanjut,” Henry kembali pada nada datarnya, “Kau tak tahu pasti apa asumsimu itu benar atau tidak. Kenapa takut duluan? Lagipula, di lokasi _shooting_ , dia bersikap sangat manis dan menyenangkan; dia pasti bersikap menyenangkan pula pada putrinya.”

“Begitu menurutmu? Kalau pendapatku, _Baba_ sudah jarang bersikap manis. Aku yakin ada beberapa hal dalam pekerjaan atau keluarga yang membebaninya. Tiap kepala keluarga toh akan sampai pada tahap stres ini.”

“Seperti kau pernah menjalaninya saja.”

Ada palu imajiner raksasa memukul ubun-ubun Yi Yun.

“Zhou Mi boleh jadi mengalami apa yang kau katakan, tetapi apa kau tak tahu betapa ia ingin bersamamu? Seberapapun beban seorang ayah, dia tetap ingin dekat dengan anaknya, _semuanya._

Jangan ragu mendekatinya.”

Pensil Yi Yun terhenti. Si gadis membuang napas kasar, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. “Entahlah....”

“Tunggu! Jangan teruskan yang itu dulu!”

Yi Yun terkejut karena Henry memperingatinya begitu mendadak. “Kenapa?”

“Itu untuk _double-breasted suit,_ ya?” Henry mengambil kertas Yi Yun dan mendapat anggukan.

“Kau yakin akan membuat _double-breasted suit_? Kenapa bukan _single-breasted_? _Suit_ jenis itu lebih fleksibel.”

“ _Single-breasted suit_ pasaran sekali. Hadiahku ‘kan harus lebih istimewa _._ ”

“Istimewa boleh, tetapi kau juga harus mempertimbangkan pemakaiannya. Ayahmu, juga pria-pria di dunia ini, kerap memakai _single-breasted suit_ karena bisa dikenakan dalam keadaan terkancing atau terbuka. _Double-breasted suit_ tidak begitu.”

“Yaaah, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?! Aku jadi harus mengubah semua polanya!” Yi Yun melempar bukunya ke sembarang arah, frustrasi. Henry menghela napas. Ini memang salahnya, ia akui.

“Kau mau berhenti? Padahal aku baru menyampaikan beberapa hal tentang ketidaktepatan desainmu.”

Yi Yun mendengus dan menggeleng. Dengan enggan, ia mengambil bukunya dari tangan Henry dan mulai menghapus.

“Kita bisa siasati bagian depannya. Kau pendekkan saja garisnya, sisanya tak usah diubah.”

Yi Yun mengangguk. _Mood_ nya turun drastis.

“Jangan cemberut. Kau mengerjakan ini untuk Zhou Mi, jadi kau harus melakukannya sepenuh hati.”

Anggukan lagi.Masuk akal juga ucapan Henry kali ini.

“Kau tak suka aku mengubah desain awalmu?”

Yi Yun mendongak, bersitatap dengan Henry yang...

...hei.

 _Mata bocah ini sepertinya bertambah_ droopy. _Dia sedih?_

Yi Yun tidak suka ada orang yang marah atau sedih karenanya, termasuk Henry, meski hubungan mereka memang tidak akrab atau apapun. Terlebih, Henry sudah bersedia membantunya.

“A-ahaha, tidak, tidak. Siapapun juga kesal kalau pekerjaannya dirombak total, tapi kau lebih senior dalam hal ini, sedang aku masih _newbie._ Aku harus menerima saranmu dengan lapang dada kalau menginginkan hasil maksimal _._ ”

Satu hal yang sangat menarik dari Yi Yun adalah emosi stabilnya. Hanya sebentar ia marah, kesal, atau sedih, tetapi demi orang lain, ia akan ceria lagi.

 “Kamu baik, ya.”

Yi Yun terbelalak pada pemandangan sedetik lalu.

_Perasaanku saja atau bocah ini barusan tersenyum padaku?_

Henry menunduk. “Baik, kita mulai lagi. _Single-breasted suit_ , ‘kan? Kau tak mau mengubahnya jadi _double-breasted_?” tanyanya, memecah lamunan Yi Yun.

“Mm.”

“Kau ingin ini dipakai dalam suasana formal atau _casual_?”

“Eeh...” Yi Yun mengernyit, “ _Baba_ hanya pakai _suit_ dalam situasi semi-formal. Ya, formal.”

“Pilihanmu akan lebih sempit jika untuk situasi formal. Berapa tinggi ayahmu?”

“185 cm.” Yi Yun menjawab mantap.

“Tips umum untuk laki-laki dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm adalah tiga kancing. _Three-buttoned suit_ menegaskan badan tinggi Zhou Mi, tetapi jika kau masih takut akan terlihat jelek, _two-buttoned suit_ juga tidak apa-apa.”

Mulut Yi Yun membulat. Baru ia tahu kancing mempengaruhi penampilan. Pekerjaan mendesain berlanjut hingga pukul lima.

“Kok rasanya seperti _suit_ yang lain?” Yi Yun menelengkan kepalanya, mengamati desainnya.

“Akan berbeda kalau sudah dikenakan. Tidak ada yang pakai _three-buttoned suit_ kecuali dia setinggi laki-laki di keluargamu—atau cukup matang untuk tidak meributkan mode sekaku _three-buttoned_.”

“Kau membuat _Baba_ kedengaran sangat keren.” Yi Yun terkekeh.Sekali lagi dilihatnya desain _suit_ buatannya dan membayangkan ayahnya dalam pakaian itu.

Rasanya Yi Yun ingin bergulung-gulung karena senang, tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Ada Henry di sampingnya, menikmati senyum bahagianya.

Yi Yun dan Henry berjalan bersama sampai depan gedung agensi.

“Arah rumahmu ke sana, ‘kan?” Henry menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pulangnya, “Tidak mau diantar?”

Eh?

Yi Yun kerap berspekulasi tentang sikap Henry yang agak aneh, tetapi sumpah, barusan ia melihat wajah Henry memerah. Dan menawarinya pulang? Angin apa yang membuat Henry sedemikian perhatian?

“Tak perlu, Henry, pulang saja. Kau pasti lelah harus menyusun jadwal dan lain sebagainya, tapi masih mau meluangkan waktu buatku.” Tak ada kebohongan atau basa-basi dalam kalimat ini. Yi Yun tulus karena Henry juga tulus.

“Terima kasih banyak. Dulu, kukira kau selalu _strict_ dan mengesalkan. Memang begitu, sih, tetapi kamu punya sisi menyenangkan juga. Kau telah menunjukkannya dan itu menyemangatiku,” Yi Yun mengulurkan tangan, “Kita bisa berteman mulai sekarang. Kau tidak boleh menunjukkan wajah seram lagi padaku.”

Henry belakangan sadar bahwa dengan rambut pendek dan celana olahraga selutut yang dikenakan di bawah seragam sekolah, Yi Yun masih _teramat_ cantik. Zhou Mi dan Song Qian rupanya tidak hanya menurunkan gen bagus pada Wu Fan dan Zi Tao.

Gawat bagi Henry. Jika Yi Yun mewarisi gen ‘rupawan’ itu, ia bisa menjadi lebih cantik lagi dari sekarang.

“Henry?”

“Eh... iya, iya.” Henry menjabat tangan Yi Yun, menyetujui ide pertemanan mereka.

“Syukurlah kalau kau tak menolak. Aku janji akan jadi murid yang baik,” Yi Yun tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya, “Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa.”

Setelah Yi Yun menjauh, Henry berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Ia terengah-engah dan tubuhnya panas. Senyum Yi Yun lekat di benaknya.

 _Kenapa aku ini?,_ Henry mengacak rambutnya.

* * *

 

Seminggu berlalu. Yi Yun selalu pulang sekitar pukul enam hingga setengah tujuh malam. Beberapa akhir pekan dihabiskan Yi Yun entah di mana hingga jam yang sama. Ini memancing rasa penasaran keluarganya, tetapi hanya Zhou Mi yang masih _clueless_ hingga akhir. Mau bertanya, tak enak. Tidak bertanya, penasaran. Apalagi Yi Yun selalu pulang dengan wajah senang.

Ketidaktahuan ini membawa Zhou Mi pada kesimpulan yang sangat bodoh.

Zhou Mi memanggil Yi Yun suatu hari setibanya Yi Yun di rumah.

“ _Baba_... ada apa?”

“Akhir-akhir ini, kamu selalu pulang malam. Kenapa?”

Yi Yun tertunduk. Apa harus ia jawab?

“Dulu, aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang rahasiamu karena belum mengubah apa-apa darimu. Aku tidak bisa begitu kini karena rahasiamu itu sudah mempengaruhi jadwal pulangmu.”

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang tua itu dilarang, jadi Yi Yun mengarang-ngarang jawabannya. “Aku... mengerjakan tugas dengan teman.”

“Yi Yun, lihat aku kalau bicara.”

Takut-takut, Yi Yun memandang ayahnya. Aneh, tak ada kemarahan di sanam melainkan kecemasan. Kecemasan yang sama besar, mungkin lebih besar dari Yi Yun.

“Tugas apa yang memakan waktu demikian lama untuk mengerjakannya? Apa kau jujur?”

Yi Yun samar menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Maaf, aku bohong, tetapi _Baba_ memang tak boleh mengetahui tentang ini.”

“Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu,” suara Zhou Mi merendah, melunak, “Sangat khawatir. Kamu pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya, tidak ada yang mengantar, juga tidak ingin dijemput... Akutak bisa pastikan kau aman.”

“ _Seberapapun beban seorang ayah, dia tetap ingin dekat dengan anaknya,_ semuanya _.”_

Akhirnya, Yi Yun mengerti kenapa para ayah seperti itu. Mereka hanya tak mau anak-anak mereka dalam bahaya.

“Dengan berapa orang selama ini kamu ‘mengerjakan tugas’ itu?”

“Seorang saja. Seorang teman.”

“Laki-laki?”

Yi Yun menghela napas panjang. “ _Baba_ jangan marah, tapi aku mengerjakannya dengan teman laki-laki.”

Ekspresi Zhou Mi berubah drastis, dari cemas jadi terkejut dan sedih. Ia meraih tangan Yi Yun, seolah tak mau Yi Yun diambil orang. “Begini,” beban berat menggantung di awal kalimatnya, “Sekarang, apa yang disebut ‘pertemanan’ dengan lelaki mulai berubah makna, Yi Yun. Biarpun awalnya tidak ada perasaan apa-apa, segala hal tak menyenangkan bisa terjadi dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi padamu. Kamu gadis yang manis dan rawan _._ Temanmu... tak ada jaminan dia tak akan menyakitimu, ‘kan?”

Menyakiti? Yi Yun mengangguk saja, meski tak paham.

“Aku tidak ingin melarangmu berkegiatan selama itu positif, tetapi jangan hanya melakukannya berdua dengan laki-laki. Ajaklah teman-teman perempuanmu supaya kau aman.”

Aman?

Zhou Mi mendekat dan memeluk Yi Yun dengan sebelah tangan. Disandarkannya kepala Yi Yun dengan hati-hati di ceruk lehernya, mengejutkan Yi Yun. Sudah lama sekali sejak Zhou Mi menunjukkan kasih sayangnya yang besar pada sang putri.

“Maaf kalau aku berlebihan. Aku tidak mau kau hancur seperti putri salah seorang desainer di agensi. Kasihan desainer itu, juga putrinya. Nama mereka tercemar karena satu kesalahan.”

Yi Yun mengerjap-ngerjap. “Kesalahan?”

“Gadis itu hamil dan pacarnya lari.”

_Eh?!_

Jadi, Zhou Mi curiga Yi Yun melakukan ‘prosedur keramat’ itu dengan laki-laki yang entah siapa? Bukan entah siapa, sih, tetapi Hen—

Uhuk, uhuk!

 _Mana mungkin aku berbuat begitu dengan Henry? Ish,_ Baba _ada-ada saja!_

Tapi Yi Yun sadar bahwa Zhou Mi sama sekali buta tentang kegiatannya. Kalau Zhou Mi tahu Yi Yun bersama Henry, maka prasangka seperti itu tak akan timbul; Henry toh sangat dipercaya oleh para ‘Roses’.

Satu hal yang melegakan ialah: Zhou Mi tetap memperhatikan Yi Yun dalam diamnya selama ini.

“ _Baba_ , aku tak akan melakukan ‘itu’ sebelum dapat lisensi darimu,” canda Yi Yun, “Tenang, sesuatu yang kusembunyikan ini adalah kejutan yang manis untukmu. Jika waktunya tepat, aku pasti akan beritahu _Baba_. Mengenai teman lelakiku... baiklah, aku akan mengajak teman perempuan. Aku akan melindungi diriku sendiri supaya tidak menambah beban pikiranmu.”

“Yi Yun!” Terdengar suara Song Qian, “Ada telepon untukmu!”

“Iya!” Yi Yun berteriak ke ruang tengah yang jadi sumber suara. Ia menoleh lagi pada Zhou Mi yang tampak lebih lega. Mereka berdua bertukar senyum selama beberapa detik...

...yang diakhiri dengan pelukan cepat Yi Yun.

“Aku sayang _Baba_!”

Si _tomboy_ berlari ke ruang tengah dan menjawab telepon.

“Putri kita yang ceria sudah kembali.” Song Qian menghampiri suaminya di halaman belakang. Zhou Mi tersenyum malu. “Aku senang Yi Yun kecilku mau bersamaku lagi.”

“Apaan, sih? Kamu saja yang selalu bikin dia takut karena tidak bicara-bicara juga.”

Zhou Mi mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya, sadar kesalahannya. Song Qian tergelak, lalu mengistirahatkan kepala di bahu suaminya. “Tak apa-apa, yang penting semuanya sudah beres antara kau dan Yi Yun. Gantian aku, dong, yang disayang.”

* * *

 

“Henry, bisakah kau mengajak seorang desainer wanita besok?”

* * *

 

Waktu bergulir cepat. _Suit_  buatan Yi Yun memasuki tahap penyelesaian. Yi Yun membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah; dikerjakannya masih sembunyi-sembunyi, yang jelas.

Malam itu, Yi Yun menjalankan misi memasang kancing sekaligus _fangirling_ secara diam-diam. Konser TRAX ditayangkan di televisi. Sebelum mengganti ke _channel_ yang menampilkan konser musik _rock_ itu, Yi Yun memastikan volume suara televisi ‘aman’. Tidak asyik memang menonton konser _rock_ dengan volume rendah, tetapi apa boleh buat, keluarganya yang lain ‘kan sedang tidur.

Di abad-abad silam, wanita-wanita kelas tinggi menjahit dengan anggun diiringi musik-musik klasik yang manis.

Pada masa kini, gadis _tomboy_ dengan _hoodie_ hitam bertulisan ‘L. A.’ dan celana _training_ menjahit di depan televisi ditemani musik _rock_ yang berdentam-dentam.

Urusan kancing cepat selesai, jadi Yi Yun menggunakan sisa waktunya untuk menonton konser. Konser selesai, Yi Yun masih belum mengantuk. Ia memutuskan untuk merapikan pekerjaannya saja, seperti menggunting ujung-ujung benang yang mencuat dari jahitan. Pekerjaan yang membutuhkan detil ternyata menghipnotis, tetapi dasar keras kepala, Yi Yun belum mau masuk kamar.

Akibat memaksakan diri, Yi Yun jatuh tertidur di depan televisi.

Bagaikan kebetulan yang diatur Tuhan, Zhou Mi keluar kemudian karena ingin minum. Ia terkejut menemukan anaknya terbaring di sofa dengan tangan kanan masih memegang gunting, sedangkan tangan kirinya tertutup _three-buttoned suit_ setengah jadi berwarna abu-abu dengan _peak lapel_.

_Apa ini pekerjaan yang ia rahasiakan dariku?_

Zhou Mi tidak mau berspekulasi lebih jauh.

_Bahaya kalau dia kelamaan di sini. Masih pegang gunting pula, tangannya bisa luka._

Perlahan, Zhou Mi mengambil gunting, menyingkirkannya supaya tidak melukai sang anak. Diguncang-guncangnya lengan atas Yi Yun. “Hei, Yi Yun, tidurlah di dalam. Kau akan sakit jika tidur di sini.”

Tak berespon.

Dahulu, jika Yi Yun tertidur di depan televisi, Zhou Mi akan membopongnya ke kamar. Sekarang, masih mungkinkah?

Di usianya yang sudah kepala empat, kekuatan Zhou Mi telah menurun. Yi Yun pun jelas bertambah berat. Akan tetapi, entah apa yang merasuki Zhou Mi, ia mengalungkan lengan kiri Yi Yun di lehernya, lalu menyelipkan tangannya di belakang lutut dan punggung Yi Yun.

_Semoga aku masih mampu melakukan ini._

Satu, dua, tiga, dalam hati Zhou Mi menghitung, dan hup! Zhou Mi mengangkat tubuh putrinya. Yi Yun tidak seberat perkiraannya. Senyum cerah Zhou Mi terbit. Buru-buru ia membawa Yi Yun ke dalam kamar, membaringkan gadis itu di ranjang, dan menyelimutinya.

Waktu seolah berputar mundur ke hari-hari yang jauh, saat Zhou Mi merasakan betul nikmatnya jadi ayah, saat pekerjaan masih sangat bersahabat, saat ia berada di rumah lebih lama dibanding di _catwalk_.

Zhou Mi meletakkan _suit_  buatan Yi Yun di meja belajar dan mengganjalnya dengan kotak pensil supaya tidak merosot ke lantai.

_Ah, seandainya Yi Yun jadi desainer yang hebat kelak, kurasa akulah yang pertama kali memesan karyanya._

* * *

 

_“Yun, sini, Sayang! Ini untukmu!”_

_“Wah, bagusnya! Aku mau pakai untuk poniku!”_

_“Haha, baiklah, kupakaikan.... Nah, Yi Yun sudah cantik sekarang!”_

* * *

 

Petang ini, Yi Yun menapakkan kakinya di ruang makan dan langsung memekik.

“Henry!!! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!”

Para pria yang semula berbincang mengalihkan pandang pada si gadis, tetapi Song Qian yang pertama menanggapi keterkejutan Yi Yun. “Oh, Sayang, sudah selesai dandannya? Maaf tidak bilang-bilang kalau Henry mau datang. Kami yang mengundangnya kemari untuk membicarakan jadwal.” jelasnya ceria, tangannya mengaduk-aduk daging cincang kecoklatan di penggorengan.

“Aku tidak dandan, _Ma_!” Yi Yun mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya di depan si tamu. Penampilannya terlalu biasa untuk seseorang yang baru berdandan: _T-shirt_ kebesaran, celana _baggy_ , dan topi _baseball_.

Di bawah topi _baseball_ itu, Yi Yun menyembunyikan ‘dandanannya’ yang sesungguhnya

_Bagaimana aku akan melepas topi ini kalau bocah itu makan bersama kami? Dia akan melihat..._

_...melihat..._

_...Tidaaak!_

“ _Jiejie,_ cepat duduk, kita makan sama-sama!” Zi Tao dengan polosnya mendudukkan Yi Yun di sebelah Henry.

Mati kau, Yi Yun.

“Kenapa kau pakai topi di dalam rumah? Tidak gerah?” Pertanyaan Henry ini wajar saja diajukan di musim panas. Yi Yun hanya sedang iritabel, jadi dia menutupkan topi sampai wajahnya sambil berkata, “Bukan urusanmu!”

“Yi Yun, jangan kasar begitu pada tamu.” Zhou Mi memperingatkan dengan lembut. Yi Yun mengangguk, bibirnya mengerucut sedikit, membuatnya makin mirip dengan kembarannya, si llama.

Llama yang manis. Cuma Henry yang berpikir begini.

Di seberang meja, Wu Fan tergelak, tetapi dia menahannya dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Yi Yun membelalakkan matanya ke arah sang kakak. “ _Gege,_ kenapa tertawa?”

“Maaf, maaf.” Wu Fan berusaha berakting _cool_ seperti semula, sayangnya gagal karena senyumnya bersisa. Menikmati kecanggungan antara adiknya dan Henry ternyata mengasyikkan!

Zhou Mi menginjak pelan ujung kaki Wu Fan untuk memanggilnya. Wu Fan menengok—dan Zhou Mi tertawa kecil.

Dua pria tertua di keluarga ini mampu membaca pikiran satu sama lain.

Makan malam selesai.

“ _Baba_ ,” panggil Yi Yun, memegang kotak berlapis kertas perak di balik punggungnya, “aku ingin menyerahkan sesuatu, tapi sebelumnya... aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang agak konyol.... Jangan tertawa, ya?”

Zhou Mi memiringkan kepalanya. “Baiklah...”

Tangan Yi Yun agak gemetar, memegang topinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, topi itu terangkat dari kepalanya, dan plop! Akhirnya, topi itu terlepas. Tampaklah apa yang ada di baliknya.

“Uwaaah, manisnya!” Song Qian yang paling bahagia menyaksikan rahasia di balik topi Yi Yun. Zi Tao melongo kagum. “ _Jiejie_ cantik....”

Ternyata, apa yang disembunyikan Yi Yun di balik topi adalah poninya yang dihiasi sebuah jepit rambut merah.

“ _Baba_ pasti tidak ingat jepit rambut ini, tapi aku ingat karena ini jepit rambut pertama yang _Baba_ belikan untukku. Aku ingin tampak manis untuk _Baba_ , jadi aku memakainya.”

Warna wajah Yi Yun sama dengan jepitnya. Semua mata memandangnya, tetapi ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa malu itu dan mengulurkan kotaknya.

“Ini memang bukan ulang tahun _Baba_ , tapi terimalah hadiahku ini. Semoga _Baba_ su—“

Greb!

Setelahnya, Yi Yun hanya bisa melihat warna putih dari _halter neck_ ayahnya. Zhou Mi memeluknya.

“Kamu itu,” Zhou Mi berbisik pada Yi Yun, jadi yang lain tak bisa mendengar, “adalah hadiah yang terindah bagi kami semua. Terima kasih telah menjadi putriku yang manis—dan maaf karena tak pernah cukup baik untuk jadi ayahmu.”

Yi Yun tersenyum. Zhou Mi salah besar soal ‘ayah yang buruk’. Pria itu perhatian. Tak kenal lelah. Setia. Lucu. Lembut dan tegas bersamaan. Justru Yi Yun-lah yang merasa tak sempurna sebagai anak.

Oh, iya.

“ _Baba._ ”

Zhou Mi mengecup puncak kepala Yi Yun. “Hm?”

“Hadiahnya nanti kusut kalau kau memelukku terlalu erat.”

“Oh, maaf, maaf!” Refleks, Zhou Mi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yi Yun. Si gadis mengacungkan kotak kado yang berkurang ketebalannya karena terhimpit. “Terima kasih sudah memelukku, _Ba_. Hehe, ini.”

“Wah, sudah penyek. Semoga di dalamnya masih bagus. Ayo, buka, _Ba_!” Zi Tao menanti-nanti dengan antusias sembari menebak-nebak apa isi kotak itu.

Zhou Mi melepas perekat di sisi-sisi kotak, lalu membuka pelapis kado dengan telaten. Tampaklah kotak kardus yang ringsek sudut-sudutnya. Zhou Mi membuka penutup kotak itu dan mendapati _three-buttoned suit_ abu-abu _._ Pakaian yang dijahit Yi Yun sampai ketiduran itu ternyata milik­ _nya._

“Apa yang kau dapat, Mi? Angkatlah, kami ingin tahu!” Song Qian menangkupkan dua belah tangannya di depan dada, berdebar-debar. Suaminya mengangkat pakaian itu dengan senyum khasnya yang secerah mentari. “Bagus, ya, Qian? Yi Yun, kau buat ini sendiri, bukan? Aku melihatnya saat membopongmu ke tempat tidur beberapa hari lalu, tapi tak menyangka ini buatku. Terima kasih banyak, Sayang.”

Sebuah kecupan singkat dilayangkan Zhou Mi di pipi Yi Yun, membuat si gadis tertawa dan memicing geli. “Aku banyak dapat bantuan dari Henry soal desain dan pola. Masalah jahit-menjahitnya kukerjakan sendiri.”

“Bagusnyaaa! Yi Yun, kamu benar-benar hebat! Tidak ingin buatkan satu untuk _Mama_?” Song Qian memasang _puppy eyes_ nya.

“Apa?” Yi Yun tergelak, “ _Mama_ mau kubuatkan _suit_ juga?”

“Iiih, itu ‘kan buat laki-laki! Maksud _Mama_ , buatkan...”

“Yang seperti ini, Victoria?” Henry mengacungkan sebuah buku yang terbuka, menampakkan halaman dengan empat desain pakaian: tiga pakaian lelaki dan satu pakaian wanita. Henry menunjuk gambar wanitanya. Mata Song Qian berbinar; gaun merah yang detilnya menyerupai _qipao_ itu sungguh menawan! “Iya!”

“Lho, bukuku!!! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?” Yi Yun merebut bukunya.

Zi Tao terkikik. Pandangannya terarah pada Wu Fan yang memainkan kunci kamar Yi Yun.

“Fan- _ge_!”

“Salah sendiri kau meninggalkan kunci dalam keadaan tergantung di lubangnya.”

“Tidak apa-apa, ‘kan, _Jie_! Yun- _jie_ ternyata punya kemampuan desain yang hebat! Aku lihat ada namaku di buku itu. Aku suka pakaian yang didesain _Jiejie_ untukku!”

“Benar, benar! Karena itu,” Song Qian menarik Zhou Mi, “Ayo, Mi! Kau juga punya hadiah, ‘kan?”

“Astaga, kelupaan,” Zhou Mi merogoh saku celananya dan Song Qian mendumel—‘benda penting kok diselipkan di saku begitu saja?’, “Kami minta maaf karena berusaha membongkar rahasiamu, tapi kami jadi tahu bakatmu. Berkaitan dengan itu, aku dan ibumu sudah menyiapkan satu perjalanan istimewa untukmu ke sekolah mode.”

Eh?

Eh?

“EH?!!” Yi Yun meraih brosur Shanghai Fashion School di tangan Zhou Mi. Mimpi, ‘kan? Yi Yun selalu ingin masuk sekolah desain, tetapi jadi ragu karena menurut banyak orang, ‘dunia seni tidak menjanjikan’. Tahu-tahu, Zhou Mi dan Song Qian mengarahkannya ke sana. Apalagi ini Shanghai Fashion School yang berhubungan langsung dengan International Fashion Academy Paris.

“Kalau kamu belajar _fashion_ dan desain, lalu jadi desainer yang hebat, kamu akan bisa masuk agensi, Yi Yun!” Song Qian menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Yi Yun.

Masuk agensi?

Yi Yun memandang ibunya yang imut dan bersemangat. Ayahnya yang ceria dan penuh kejutan. Kakaknya yang tersenyum damai. Adiknya yang menatapnya lucu seperti berkata ‘terima saja, _Jie_!’.

Juga Henry si manajer yang susah ditebak pikirannya.

Segala tentang keluarga ini akan berubah dengan cepat layaknya bola salju bergulung menuruni lereng curam. Bayangan akan menyatu dengan cahaya yang menciptakannya. Mawar-mawar cantik yang tak tersentuh tumbuh memanjang, menghampiri kuncup yang belum mekar. Gambar lima manusia lidi yang berjalan beriringan dalam pakaian-pakaian indah akan muncul lagi dalam versi nyata.

“Jadi, bagaimana? Terima?”

Memang apa jawaban selain ‘iya’?

“Tentu! Aku mau! Terima kasih, _Ba, Ma_!” Yi Yun mengalungkan lengannya di leher ayah dan ibunya, lalu pada kakak dan adiknya. “Terima kasih juga, Fan- _ge_ , Tao! Aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua!”

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Henry. Yi Yun yang semula ia buat menangis akibat insiden _sack dress_ sudah bisa menyuguhkan tawa sedemikian cantik.

Yi Yun memandang Henry beberapa lama. Ditatap seperti itu, Henry mengerjapkan matanya bingung. “Kenapa?”

“Terima kasih juga sudah membantuku memulai, Henry- _ge_!”

Greb!

As-ta-ga.

Rahang bawah Zhou Mi tergantung, membuka rongga mulutnya. “Yi-Yi Yun, k-kau...?”

“Tidak, ini bukan apa-apa!” Yi Yun memeluk ayahnya lagi erat-erat, “Pelukanku untuk Henry- _ge_ cuma pelukan terima kasih, tidak lebih! Jangan cemburu!”

Henry harus berkawan dengan insomnia malam ini.

* * *

 

 _“Siaaal! Dia masih pakai Versus by Gianni Versace itu?! Dan dia memanggilku_ Henry- _ge seperti dia memanggil Kris? Bangun, Henry, bangun dari mimpi ini!!!”_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yak, bertambah panjang. kebanyakan momen T.T aku ingin menunjukkan maximum cuteness dari HenBer dan ZhouBer. Berhasilkah, berhasilkah?


	8. Branded Collection

 

* * *

 

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

**(Demi Lovato – Heart Attack)**

* * *

 

Pasangan suami-istri itu menyusuri karpet merah. Mereka wakil para model dalam _event_  kali ini, yang akan mempertemukan para pekerja terbaik dari dunia _fashion_ Cina. Si pria tampak elegan dengan _double-breasted suit_ hitam hasil jahitan yang khusus untuknya. Wanitanya mengenakan _jacquard dress_ berkelas dengan warna senada.  Sebagai sepasang model senior Cina, keduanya tampil memukau dengan cara yang tidak membuat sakit mata (beda dengan kebanyakan model muda yang hobi gonta-ganti _style_ ).

“Seseorang akan tetap menawan jika ditakdirkan menawan,” puji seorang desainer yang juga tergolong senior, “Memang kita lebih baik bertahan dengan _style_ lama yang kuat.”

“Setuju. Orang-orang seumur kita lebih pantas dengan gaya-gaya yang kaku daripada sok muda.”

“Apa lihat-lihat?” Si wanita mencubit sang suami yang melirik padanya saat mengatakan ‘sok muda’. Prianya tertawa saja sambil mengusap bagian siku yang dicubit. “Maaf, Qian. Habis menurutku, akhir-akhir ini kau kerap mengubah _style_. Bagiku, kau lebih manis dengan gaya yang sederhana dan warna pastel seperti _soft pink_ ,” Si pria dengan santai mengecup pipi istrinya, “Ya, apalagi kalau yang _soft pink_ itu di wajahmu.”

Aksi berani ini membuat si wanita merona tak karuan. Ia buru-buru menyembunyikan wajah di balik punggung suaminya.

“Astaga, kau masih nakal saja, Mi.” tawa sang desainer senior. Si wanita memukul pelan punggung suaminya, makin malu, dan sekali lagi si suami tertawa.

“Sudah, sudah. Mari kita nikmati peragaan busananya.”

“Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan jahitan ini, Mi,” Jemari sang desainer menelusuri tepian lengan _suit_ si pria, “Ini Ralph Lauren? _Jacquard dress_ itu juga, Qian. Mirip Chanel, tetapi... ah, tidak. Kalian tidak mungkin beli jadi.”

“Tepat,” Si wanita tersenyum, “Kami menjahitkannya pada orang yang sama.”

“Benarkah? Siapa? Barangkali aku kenal?”

“Tidak mungkin Anda kenal. Dia belum lagi membuka usaha.” Si pria menggeleng.

“Lalu? Aku ingin menemuinya! Dari pakaian kalian, aku tahu dia berpotensi besar; siapa tahu kita bisa bekerja sama?”

“Hm... Anda ingin menemuinya? Doakan dulu dia supaya lulus dari sekolah _fashion_ Shanghai tepat waktu,” Si wanita mempertemukan dua belah tangannya di depan wajah, “karena yang menjahit ini adalah putri kami yang masih kuliah.”

* * *

 

Sementara itu, di Shanghai Fashion School sedang berlangsung serangkaian persiapan untuk sebuah _event_ besar: ujian desainer! Apalagi bentuk ujian seorang desainer kalau bukan peragaan busana? Nah, setiap desainer harus memastikan pakaiannya pas dengan para model dua-tiga hari sebelum peragaan, makanya ada acara _fitting_. Satu di antara sekian banyak calon desainer yang bekerja adalah Yi Yun dengan koleksi monokromatik formalnya. Gadis itu dengan teliti memperhatikan para model dan rancangannya, memutuskan apakah pakaian rancangannya siap ditampilkan atau tidak. Ketika sesi _fitting_ usai, Yi Yun mengirim pesan pada Henry—yang bertugas menjaganya di Shanghai selama kuliah—kalau dia sudah selesai, lalu berkemas dan berjalan ke luar kampus. Henry sudah menjemputnya, ternyata.

“Bagaimana _fitting_ nya?” Henry memakaikan _baseball cap_ nya pada Yi Yun; hari pertama musim panas tidak baik dilewati tanpa pelindung.

“Lancar, tapi satu pakaian harus diperbaiki. Benar katamu, _vest_ itu kekecilan.”

“Ya sudah, kenapa tidak dibetulkan di sini? Mesin jahitmu ‘kan sedang rusak.”

“Sudah diservis kemarin. Lagipula, aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu.” Yi Yun mengambil sebotol air mineral yang dibalut handuk dingin dari dalam tasnya. Henry menggeleng. “Aku bisa mengurus beberapa jadwal  selagi menunggumu, kok.”

Tahu-tahu, Yi Yun menyampirkan handuk dingin ke kepala Henry. “Sebaiknya, kau tidak menungguku lebih lama atau kau meleleh,” Yi Yun mengeringkan dahi, pelipis, dan leher Henry yang dibanjiri keringat, “Kau bisa dehidrasi kalau berkeringat lebih banyak lagi.”

Handuk Yi Yun berbau stroberi. Gadis itu pasti menggunakan pengharum saat mencuci. Feminin sekali.

Henry tiba-tiba diserang _heat stroke._

“Nih, minum dulu, lalu kita pulang.” Yi Yun menyerahkan botol air pada Henry, berjalan menuju mobil, tetapi berbalik lagi, menatap Henry yang sedang minum.

“Ke-kenapa?”

“Tidak,” Sebenarnya, Yi Yun baru sadar bahwa kulit pucat Henry jadi merah sekali, dugaannya karena sengatan matahari, “Aku saja yang menyetir. _Gege_ kelihatannya butuh banyak istirahat.”

Henry lega sekali Yi Yun mengerti apa yang dia butuhkan.

Dalam mobil, Henry duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kembali, begitu hingga beberapa kali. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar, tetapi sudah lebih baik. Henry tak punya waktu untuk sakit. Setumpuk pekerjaan harus ia selesaikan. Meskipun para ‘ _Roses_ ’ mengatakan Henry dapat mempercayakan pekerjaannya pada manajer-manajer ‘bawahan’, manajer-manajer tua itu tidak begitu handal, jadi Henry masih harus turut campur. Tugasnya bertambah lagi karena ia harus menjaga Yi Yun sesuai permintaan Zhou Mi. (Untuk yang terakhir ini, Henry sama sekali tak keberatan.)

Sayangnya, ada masalah khusus yang dihadapi Henry soal bekerja di musim panas.

Henry baru selesai menelepon salah satu manajer bawahannya ketika mobil berhenti di depan rumah sewaan Yi Yun. “Ah, sudah sampai?”

“Kau terlalu sibuk menelepon sih, _Ge_ , jadinya tidak sadar kalau kita sudah sampai. Ayo, masuk. Kita makan siang.”

“Tidak usah... aku akan merepotkanmu. Selain itu, Zhou Mi bisa marah padaku kalau aku masuk sembarangan.”

Yi Yun menunjukkan percakapan terakhirnya di ponsel pada Henry. “Sudah kumintakan izin.”

 _Untuk: Mawar Merah; ‘_ Baba, _Henry-_ ge _belum makan siang, jadi aku bermaksud mengajaknya ke rumah untuk makan. Boleh, ‘kan?’_

 _Dari: Mawar Merah; ‘Boleh, tapi makannya di halaman rumah saja, ya_ :-)  _Cari tempat teduh dan jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, oke? Jaga dirimu, Yun sayang.’_

“Dari mana kau tahu aku belum makan?” Refleks Henry memegangi perutnya. Apa perut itu berbunyi tanpa sepengetahuannya? Yi Yun mengangkat bahu, cuek. “Tebakan yang beruntung? Aku agak hapal bagaimana wajahmu kalau belum makan.”

Henry jadi malu.

Lantai teras Yi Yun lumayan mendinginkan, membuat Henry nyaman duduk di sana selagi menunggu Yi Yun memasak. Henry menutup matanya dengan handuk Yi Yun yang masih dingin. Kunang-kunang di matanya berkurang ketika ia membuka mata kembali.

_Kuharap musim panas kali ini bisa kulalui dengan selamat..._

“Snoopy- _ge_ , kubuatkan _salad roll_.” Yi Yun meletakkan piring dengan beberapa _salad roll_ di atasnya, lengkap dengan semangkuk kecil saus. Ada juga dua gelas teh gandum dingin, pas untuk rehidrasi. Henry menelan ludah dan Yi Yun tergelak. “Kalau ingin makan, jangan ditahan-tahan. Langsung makan saja. Sebentar, aku ambil tisu, ya.”

“Jangan, aku saja!”

Greb!

Henry tidak mau merepotkan Yi Yun. Gadis itu memasak sendirian tadi dan sekarang harus mengambilkan tisu juga. Pria macam apa Henry yang diam melihat seorang gadis kerepotan? Makanya, ia mencegah Yi Yun mengambil tisu—

—dengan cara menarik siku Yi Yun.

Cukup keras hingga Yi Yun terjatuh _ke arah Henry_ , menimbulkan refleks Henry berikutnya: menangkap tubuh Yi Yun.

Kalau ‘dirasakan’, badan Yi Yun itu kecil. Henry selalu berpikir dia lelaki yang mungil karena selalu berkumpul dengan pria-pria berpostur model, tetapi dia masih lebih besar dari Yi Yun. Memikirkan hal ini, Henry buru-buru menegakkan tubuh Yi Yun dan berjalan meninggalkannya. “Aku saja yang ambil tisunya!” ucapnya, terus menunduk.

Dan menabrak pintu karena tidak melihat ke depan.

Yi Yun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, mencegah tawa yang hampir lolos. Henry bertambah panas. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil tisu di dalam rumah.

 _Salad roll_ itu rendah kalori, tetapi cukuplah untuk membuat Henry bertenaga lagi. Rasa pedas membuatnya makin lahap. Yi Yun heran melihat Henry makan begitu semangat, padahal pikirnya, ‘itu ‘kan hanya _salad roll_ ’. Untunglah, keadaan Henry membaik dibanding saat Yi Yun menemuinya di luar kampus. Bibir kering, wajah memerah terbakar matahari, dan keringat berlebih sudah tidak ditemukan lagi, berganti dengan senyuman lugu saat menikmati makanan.

“Mau tambah?” tawar Yi Yun karena gulungan sayur di atas piring sudah habis. Henry menggeleng. “Sudah cukup. Terima kasih banyak, Yi Yun. Masakanmu enak sekali.”

Secara pribadi, Yi Yun menyukai senyum Henry karena pipi pria bermuka kanak-kanak itu bertambah tembam dan matanya kian sipit. Lucu.

“Syukurlah kalau _Gege_ suka,” Dengan tisu, Yi Yun membersihkan bibir Henry yang ada sedikit sausnya, “Nah, sudah bersih. Minumlah tehmu. Lain kali, kalau makan santai saja supaya tidak belepotan _._ ”

Henry menyembunyikan rona wajahnya di balik gelas teh gandum. “A-aku cuma kelaparan.”

“Kau selalu mengingatkanku agar tidak telat makan, tetapi kau sendiri melupakannya,” Yi Yun menekuk lututnya, “Aku yakin kau juga lupa minum. Itu bahaya sekali untuk tubuhmu.”

Seperti anak kecil, usai diceramahi Yi Yun soal sayur, air, dan cuaca terik, Henry menunduk dengan raut bersalah. “Maaf... Aku sering melupakannya jika sibuk...”

Yi Yun terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian, tangannya mencubit pipi kenyal Henry. “Iya, iya. Pokoknya jangan diulangi, mengerti?” katanya dengan _pokerface_ yang biasa, “Senyumlah.”

Karena masih dicubit, senyum Henry jadi aneh, campuran antara senyum malu, senang, dan sakit. Sensasi aliran listrik di pipinya sangat mendebarkan. Sebelum jantungnya pecah akibat tidak kuat menahan debaran hebat ini, ia menjauhkan tangan Yi Yun.

“Kerjakan _vest_ mu, mumpung aku masih di sini untuk membantumu!”

* * *

 

Untuk peragaan busana, tak hanya model yang harus tampil sempurna. Desainer-desainer muda yang akan lulus pun harus tampil sesuai dengan konsep koleksinya. Yi Yun menjatuhkan pilihannya pada kemeja putih polos dan celana _jeans_ panjang.

Masalahnya satu.

Yi Yun tak punya kemeja dan malas membeli. Sulit mencari kemeja model begitu untuk ukuran wanita. Kalau untuk pria, banyak. Memang peminatnya ‘kan kebanyakan kaum Adam, Yi Yun saja yang ‘unik’. Yi Yun mengungkapkan ini pada Henry dan bocah sipit itu bilang...

“Pakai saja punyaku! Nanti akan kukecilkan untukmu!”

“Benar, nih? Akan sangat merepotkanmu kalau harus mengecilkannya.”

“Daripada harus keluar uang lagi, lebih baik mendaur ulang yang ada saja!”

Maka, Yi Yun meminta tolong pada seorang teman perempuannya untuk mengukur tubuhnya, jadi dia bisa menyetorkannya pada Henry. (Tidak mungkin Henry yang mengukur kecuali ia ingin mencicipi amukan Zhou Mi.)

Pada hari peragaan busana, Yi Yun menanti di rumah dengan harap-harap cemas. Ini sudah setengah sembilan, padahal peragaan busana dimulai jam sepuluh. Perjalanan ke kampus  akan memakan waktu sekitar satu jam, itu tanpa macet. Yi Yun bisa saja langsung berangkat jika ia tega meninggalkan Henry dan kerja kerasnya mengecilkan kemeja.

Bel rumah ditekan. Yi Yun segera berlari ke pintu.

“Henry- _ge,_ kenapa lama seka—“

Kalimat ini terputus karena Henry hampir saja ambruk di hadapan Yi Yun kalau ia tidak berpegang pada daun pintu.

“Yi-Yi Yun... maaf... ini kemejamu. Cepat ganti baju... uh... hari ini sepertinya kau harus menyetir sendiri... Maaf...”

Henry muncul di depan pintu dengan kemeja yang terlipat rapi di tangan. Dia tampak sangat sakit dengan keringat bercucuran, wajah memerah, dan napas tersengal. Yi Yun kaget berat. Ia menangkap Henry duluan, mengacuhkan kemejanya yang terjatuh di depan pintu. “Henry- _ge_ , kau kenapa? Ugh... masuk dulu!” Susah-payah Yi Yun memindahkan Henry ke sofa ruang tamu. Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan bantal di bawah kepala Henry, lalu membaringkan Henry dengan posisi kaki lebih tinggi dari jantung.

Henry terserang _heat exhaustion._

“Bagaimana kau bisa sampai seperti ini, _Ge_?!” tanya Yi Yun, membantu Henry minum setelah mengatur suhu AC. Kepala Henry terkulai di atas bantal setelah minum. “AC di tempatku mati...”

“Duh, sudah tahu gampang sakit di musim panas, malah cari masalah!” Yi Yun menyibakkan poni Henry yang lumayan panjang, lalu mengelap keringat di baliknya, “Kenapa tak cari tempat ber-AC? Ke tempatku juga tak apa-apa, aku akan minta izin _Baba_!”

“Daripada kemejanya tidak selesai...”

Yi Yun tercenung. Henry mencoba bangkit dari sofa, tetapi Yi Yun membaringkannya kembali, cukup mudah karena Henry sedang lemas. “Jangan bergerak. Aku akan ambil kemejanya.”

Tak lama kemudian, Yi Yun masuk lagi ke ruang tamu dengan kemeja yang dikecilkan Henry.

_Semalaman terkurung dalam panas... hanya untuk mengerjakan ini?_

“Ini sudah... jam sembilan lebih... Kau akan terlambat untuk peragaan busananya...”

Yi Yun menengok pada Henry, pada kemejanya, lalu pada Henry lagi.

_Sudah kuputuskan!_

Yi Yun menyampirkan kemejanya di sofa yang lebih kecil. Setelahnya, ia berlutut di samping sofa Henry dan mulai melonggarkan kemeja pemuda itu. Terkejut dan gugup karena mendapat perlakuan demikian, Henry menggenggam tangan Yi Yun lemah. “Aku tak apa... Peragaan busananya...”

“Itu bisa menunggu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian!”

“Kalau kau... terlambat... tahun-tahunmu di kampus akan sia-sia...” Henry menjauhkan tangan Yi Yun yang telaten mengurusinya, “Aku tidak mau... menghambatmu...”

“Jangan gila! Aku sendiri sudah banyak menyusahkanmu. Kenapa aku tidak boleh membalas?!”

“Karena... keluargamu... mereka akan kecewa jika... kau tidak lulus...”

Deg!

Seketika di otak Yi Yun terlintas bayangan ayah, ibu, kakak, dan adiknya. Mereka yang sangat mengharapkan Yi Yun lulus tepat waktu. Mereka yang menunggu Yi Yun menyusul di dunia _fashion_. Mereka yang selalu menyemangati Yi Yun.

“Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, Henry- _ge_!” Yi Yun merasa lemah karena terhimpit dalam dua pilihan sulit, “Kau sedang sakit dan tidak ada yang menjagamu kalau aku pergi!”

Kebaikan Yi Yun kadang menjebak dirinya sendiri, tetapi yang paling menyakitkan bagi Henry: dialah sekarang yang menjebak Yi Yun. Gadis itu tinggal selangkah menuju kesuksesan—dan gagal meraihnya gara-gara Henry?

Maka, buyarlah semua rencana Henry dari awal untuk memasukkan Yi Yun ke bidang kerja ini.

“Aku baik-baik saja... Aku... akan merasa lebih sakit jika kau tidak pergi untuk ujianmu...”

Yi Yun mendongak. Henry tersenyum lemah padanya. “Pergilah... Aku bisa merawat diri sendiri...”

“Kau tidak bisa. Buktinya, semalam kau bekerja terlalu keras sampai seperti ini.”

“Aku bekerja keras untuk _hari ini,_ Yi Yun... Hari yang... kau tunggu... Kau juga sama, ‘kan? Karena itu...” Henry menatap Yi Yun penuh harap, “...kumohon... jangan gagal.”

Yi Yun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tapi tak lama.

“Kau harus janji untuk sembuh saat aku pulang, Snoopy Bodoh!!!”

Yi Yun berlari ke kamar dengan kemeja yang dijahit Henry. Ketika keluar, Yi Yun sudah mengenakan kemeja itu dan menyandang ranselnya, juga membawa handuk bersih untuk mengganti handuk Henry yang basah. Yi Yun mengganti handuk yang pertama dengan handuk baru yang dingin dan kering.

Setelah mencium lembut handuk baru tersebut.

Yi Yun menyibakkan poni Henry yang bandel menutupi mata dan meletakkan handuk yang telah diciumnya di dahi Henry. “Doakan aku, ya. Selamat istirahat.”

Sang manajer muda tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

 

Setelah sekian lama tidak mengebut, akhirnya Yi Yun mengeluarkan lagi keahlian sampingannya ini. Bedanya, jika biasanya dengan mobil, kini ia mengebut dengan sepatu roda yang ia pinjam dari tetangga. Daripada naik mobil di hari semacet ini, lebih baik mengambil jalan pintas, bukan?

Yi Yun tiba di kampus pukul sebelas lebih satu menit. Sial. Alokasi waktu untuk menampilkan koleksinya telah terlewati!

“Astaga, kau ke mana saja?” Seorang rekan Yi Yun menghampiri, “Cepat temui Tuan Wang di lantai dua; dia sangat marah padamu!”

 _Mati aku_ , batin Yi Yun.

Di ruang pertemuan lantai dua, yang pertama Yi Yun lihat adalah para model yang tampak lesu, mungkin karena mereka tidak jadi menampilkan koleksi Yi Yun. Yi Yun jadi merasa bersalah telah membuang waktu para model ini. Ia membungkuk di hadapan semua model.

“Maafkan aku semuanya... Ada urusan mendadak yang harus kuselesaikan dan—“

“Itu tidak cukup untuk menebus kesalahanmu.”

Tersentak, Yi Yun cepat menegakkan tubuhnya. Seorang pria yang lebih tua lima-enam tahun dari Zhou Mi berjalan di tengah barisan model. Ia memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus layaknya patung marmer yang dipahat seorang ahli. Raut tegasnya tak bisa dipisahkan darinya, jejak-jejak karirnya dahulu sebagai model. Mengintimidasi.

“Tuan Wang,” Yi Yun memberanikan diri menantang aura penguasa kepala sekolahnya, “keterlambatanku ini kasus berbeda.”

Tuan Wang, dengan tinggi 184 cm, tak ubahnya monster yang siap menelan Yi Yun kapan saja.

“Simpan saja penjelasanmu karena apapun alasanmu, kau tetap terlambat. Bukankah aku sudah memberikan peringatan keras supaya tidak ada desainer yang terlambat pada saat peragaan? Kau pantas mendapat hukuman.”

“Saya benar-benar berada dalam keadaan darurat, Tuan Wang. Keterlambatan ini bukan karena bangun kesiangan atau kemacetan atau kelalaian lainnya.”

“Profesional selalu menghargai waktu, maka ia akan menemukan jalan untuk lepas dari hambatan,” sahut Tuan Wang angkuh, “Bagaimana jika ini terjadi saat ada kontrak penting antara perusahaanmu dengan perusahaan mode luar negeri, terutama Eropa yang sangat ketat urusan waktu? Desainer harus memahami ini, bukan sekedar ahli merancang.”

Yi Yun menarik napasnya. Sertifikat kelulusannya terdengar kian jauh saja.

“Kuakui, kau adalah seorang yang istimewa, Yi Yun. Tidak hanya bersemangat, kau juga punya bakat. Desain dan konsep koleksimu sangat unik, tetapi kau tidak paham profesionalisme. Jadi, dengan sangat menyesal, kau harus mengulang semuanya hingga kau paham etika kerja di bidang ini.”

“Beri saya kesempatan. Tidak apa-apa jika saya harus mengambil ujian susulan dua atau tiga bulan ke depan, yang penting saya tidak harus mengulang semua kuliah saya.”

“Aku tak mau membuang waktuku untuk mengatur ulang jadwal ujian, sepertimu yang juga tidak mau menghargai jadwal yang telah disusun tim desainer senior.”

Yi Yun mengertakkan giginya samar.

“Bahkan jika alasan keterlambatan ini adalah menolong seseorang yang sekarat? Apa seperti itu profesionalisme merenggut hati orang-orang di bidang ini?”

Tuan Wang tak menyangka mendapat senyuman sinis dari mahasiswanya. “Jadi kau berusaha menunjukkan malaikat dalam dirimu, begitu?”

“Tidak. Saya hanya ingin Anda tahu bahwa seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi saya nyaris mati pagi ini dan saya mencoba untuk menolongnya. Itulah mengapa saya terlambat. Nah, dalam posisi saya, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?”

“Tes kecilmu ini tidak penting dibanding sertifikat kelulusanmu yang terancam musnah, Nak.”

Debar jantung Yi Yun meningkat, tetapi ia tak gentar. Ia ingin mempersembahkan kelulusan yang gilang-gemilang untuk Zhou Mi, Song Qian, Wu Fan, Zi Tao...

...dan Henry.

“Penting, tentu saja,” Yi Yun memperlebar senyumnya, “Sertifikat kelulusan saya hanya akan mempengaruhi saya, tetapi jawaban Anda akan menunjukkan dunia _fashion_ keseluruhannya. Apakah dunia yang saya injak ini berisi sekumpulan profesional tanpa nurani yang mementingkan kontrak dengan _brand_ besar? Atau tidak?”

“Kau baru saja membuat kesalahan besar dengan menentangku.”

“Biarpun Anda menyatakan saya tidak lulus, saya tidak akan berhenti untuk memperjuangkan apa yang patut saya dapatkan.”

“Dunia ini tidak menurutimu demikian mudah.”

“Saya tahu, makanya saya berusaha keras supaya dunia bergerak mengikuti saya.”

Tuan Wang jengah juga terus didesak seperti ini. “Kalau aku bilang ‘tidak’?”

“Saya mohon pada Anda untuk mengizinkan saya.”

“Aku tidak mau.”

“Saya mohon.”

“Tidak.”

“Jika begitu, saya akan turun, membawa model saya, dan menampilkan koleksi saya tanpa izin Anda.”

Tuan Wang menggebrak mejanya kasar. “Aku akan mengusirmu, Nona.”

“Saya telah terbiasa dengan berbagai macam pengusiran, sekedar informasi untuk Anda, jadi itu tidak akan menghentikan saya, Tuan Wang.”

Pengalaman kerjanya bersama para _‘Roses’_ mengajarkan Yi Yun banyak hal.

Tuan Wang menghela napas, seolah akan menyambar sesuatu yang berbahaya di dekatnya dan membunuh Yi Yun dengan itu, tetapi tidak. Pria paruh baya itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi, menghalau Yi Yun pergi. “Mengantrelah untuk giliran terakhir dan bawa model-model ini. Bicara denganmu tidak bagus untuk jantungku.”

Yi Yun tersenyum menang. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam pada kepala sekolahnya. “Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Wang. Saya sangat menghargai kebaikan hati Anda!”

Koleksi yang terakhir ditampilkan adalah koleksi tartan dari salah seorang rekan Yi Yun yang cukup berbakat. Yi Yun menganggap desainer tartan itu sebagai saingan sepadan, tetapi dia optimis menjadi yang terbaik dengan konsep sederhana, _wearable,_ dan mengusung suasana formal-semiformal. Plus, ia merancang banyak _menswear_ , padahal ia desainer wanita. Kelebihan-kelebihan ini tentu mampu merebut hati para desainer senior.

Nyatanya, Yi Yun tidak salah perhitungan. Koleksinya yang didominasi warna-warna melodrama: hitam-abu-abu-putih, jadi _catchy_ di antara palet ribuan warna pada koleksi-koleksi sebelumnya. Yi Yun senang sekali menemukan wajah-wajah tertarik di bangku desainer senior, juga di bangku para desainer muda.

 _Ini akan berjalan lancar!_ Baba, Mama, _Fan-_ ge, _Taozi, Henry-_ ge _, aku pasti mendapat nilai terbaik!_

Setelah semua rancangan ditampilkan, harusnya Yi Yun keluar dengan seorang model wanita, tetapi...

“Whoops! Masih ada empat lagi, nih! Nanti kamu keluar denganku saja, Yun sayang!”

Tubuh Yi Yun direngkuh oleh sepasang lengan langsing. Jemari lentik si pemilik tangan membelai pipi Yi Yun. Gadis itu dengan cepat mengenali pemilik jari ini.

“Eh? _Ma-Mama_!!!” Pekikan kaget itu disusul dengan pekikan-pekikan berikutnya, “ _Baba,_ Fan- _ge,_ Taotao! Kenapa kalian di sini?!”

“Penampilan kejutan,” Zhou Mi berubah dari pengunjung _fashion show rookie_ menjadi model untuk sebuah _tweed jacket_ yang Yi Yun buatkan untuknya, “Ayo, Fan!”

Wu Fan mengangguk, siap dengan _summer suit_ miliknya, juga buatan Yi Yun.

“Bu Desainer, kau tunggu di sini sama ibumu, oke?” Zhou Mi mencium kening putrinya, “Aku dan Wu Fan akan segera kembali.”

“Dah, Yi Yun.” Wu Fan mengusap pipi Yi Yun sekilas, lalu berjalan ke _catwalk_ mengikuti Zhou Mi.

Para penikmat _fashion show_ tidak menyangka ada empat model ‘tanpa undangan’ yang tampil untuk koleksi terakhir. ‘Bukankah itu model senior Cina, ‘Red _Rose_ ’ Zhou Mi? Untuk siapa dia tampil? Ah, itu ‘White _Rose_ ’ Kris! Dia ‘kan model internasional, kok bisa tampil di _fashion show_ pemula ini? Dan itu ‘Yellow _Rose_ ’ Tao yang sempat jadi model di _show_ nya Cavalli!’ Bisik-bisik kagum terus mengalir.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para audiens terjawab setelah sang desainer keluar bersama seorang model yang mengenakan _creme pencil dress_. Keheningan dalam _hall_ cepat berganti dengan keriuhan tepuk tangan.

Ternyata, gadis _manly_ ini desainernya!

Yi Yun merinding. Tangannya berkeringat dingin karena terlalu bahagia, tetapi genggaman tangan sang ‘Pink _Rose_ ’ menghangatkannya.

“ _Mama_ , mereka menyukai rancanganku?” tanya Yi Yun malu-malu ketika berada di ujung terluar _catwalk_. Song Qian mengangguk dengan senyum indah di bibir merahnya.

“Selamat datang di dunia _fashion_ , Yi Yun.”

* * *

 

Secara fisik, Henry sudah sembuh. Berbeda kalau masalah hati. Ia baru menelepon Yi Yun dan gadis itu terdengar suram. ‘Semua tak berjalan seperti seharusnya, tetapi aku baik-baik saja’ bukanlah jawaban yang Henry inginkan. Jawaban Yi Yun itu terdengar seperti ‘aku gagal’.

_Jika Yi Yun gagal, maka itu adalah salahku._

Henry mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya gugup. Ia berpikir keras, mencari cara untuk memperjuangkan kelulusan Yi Yun, juga untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kegagalannya dalam menjaga Yi Yun pada para ‘ _Roses’_.

Yi Yun masuk rumah dengan tangan di belakang tubuh. Henry langsung menghampirinya. “Yi Yun, maaf... Aku akan menghadap kepala sekolahmu supaya kau mendapat dispensasi dari keterlambatanmu! Aku janji!”

Yi Yun tertunduk. Henry menepuk bahunya. “Aku sangat menyesal... Yi Yun, aku...”

“Diam.”

Tangan Henry terkulai kembali di sisi tubuh. Perlakuan dingin Yi Yun ini menusuknya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Yi Yun selama bertahun-tahun.

Semuanya percuma.

Tanpa mengangkat wajah, Yi Yun mengeluarkan sebuah map merah besar dari balik punggungnya. “Ini semua perbuatanmu, _Ge_.” ucapnya pelan. Dibukanya map merah itu di depan Henry. Beberapa kalimat tertera di selembar kertas dalam map, tetapi hanya satu kata yang menjadi _highlight_.

_‘GRADUATED’_

Yi Yun menurunkan map yang menutupi wajahnya, memperlihatkan senyum lebar ala llama.

Llama yang cantik.

“Karena ‘perbuatanmu’ membantuku selama ini, aku bisa lulus, Snoopy- _ge_. Terima kasih.”

Setelah mengucapkan ini, pandangan Yi Yun menggelap.

Henry memeluk Yi Yun—dan menangis sunyi di bahu gadisnya.

Isakan bahagia Henry tak mau diredam. Ia senang, lega, dan terharu karena Yi Yun bisa lulus dengan predikat sempurna. Yi Yun tidak mengerti kenapa Henry menangis, tetapi ia ingin menenangkan Henry. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Henry perlahan. “Aku yang lulus, kenapa kau yang terharu?” tawanya.

Henry hendak menjawab, tetapi satu tangan menunjuknya, membuatnya melepaskan Yi Yun.

“ _Mama, Jiejie_ berpelukan sama Henry- _ge_!”

* * *

 

Setelah lulus, Yi Yun bekerja di bawah naungan desainer terkenal Xander Zhou. Henry sekali lagi membantu Yi Yun. Ia belajar melakukan _multitasking_ sebagai manajer dan desainer.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, debut Yi Yun semakin dekat. Artinya, Yi Yun tidak lagi bergabung dalam nama besar Xander Zhou. Otomatis, Yi Yun (dan Henry) harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk hari itu.

“Uwaaah!” Yi Yun menepukkan kedua tangannya, mengagumi rancangannya yang dikenakan saudara-saudaranya, “Bagus sekali! Aku tahu desainku menarik, tetapi kalau kalian yang memamerkannya, ternyata lebih bagus beribu kali lipat!”

Zi Tao tersenyum lebar sambil menarik sedikit bagian bawah kerah kemejanya, percaya diri. “Tapi _Jie_ , ini tidak gratis. Kau harus mentraktir kami di restoran setelah debutmu!”

“Iya, iya.” Uang mengalir lebih cepat ke saku Yi Yun setelah jadi desainer, jadi permintaan Zi Tao bukan masalah besar. Lagipula, ia biasa membelikan Zi Tao makanan, bahkan sebelum masuk sekolah _fashion_.

“Kalau kebanyakan makan, kau bisa gemuk. Kau ‘kan jarang latihan wushu sekarang.” Wu Fan memperingatkan.

“Tidak, aku masih latihan! Dan tidak apa-apa ‘kan gemuk sedikit. Pipiku akan tampak segar dan lucu.” Zi Tao menggembungkan pipi dan menggosoknya dengan ujung kepalan tangannya, imut. Sikap kekanakan Zi Tao ini meluncurkan panah mematikan ke hati Yi Yun dan Wu Fan. Siapa yang bisa lolos dari jeratnya?

Bletak!

“Aduh, _Gege,_ kenapa aku dijitak?!” Zi Tao mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

“Jangan banyak tingkah. Lakukan saja _fitting_ dengan tenang!”

“Tapi aku lucu, ‘kan?”

“Iya, iya, kau lucu, tapi... ah, sudahlah!” Wu Fan jadi frustrasi. Zi Tao tersenyum geli; ia tahu kakak lelakinya paling lemah terhadap sikap manjanya.

“Baiklah, Panda, _fitting_ selesai. Kalian boleh istirahat. Terima kasih banyak.” Yi Yun melipat pakaian terakhir. “Asyik!” Zi Tao merenggangkan tangannya, melepas penat. Wu Fan hanya menghembuskan napas lelah sembari memijat bahu. Paham kedua model ini lelah, Yi Yun menyodorkan kotak bekal ke masing-masing mereka.

“Ini, makan siang. Makannya di luar saja, ya. Nanti ada staf yang minta.” Kalimat terakhir Yi Yun katakan dengan berbisik. Zi Tao sangat sensitif masalah makanan, jadi dia mendekap kotak makannya erat-erat dan menggandeng Wu Fan keluar. “Ayo, _Ge_!”

Wu Fan menarik Zi Tao, lalu berbisik, “Tunggu. Kita ‘kan punya tugas dari _Mama_ dan _Baba._ ”

Zi Tao membulatkan mulutnya. “Benar juga. _Jiejie_ , tolong tutup mata, dong.”

“He?” Alis Yi Yun terangkat, curiga, “Mau apa?”

“Pokoknya tutup matamu. Kami tidak akan melakukan hal berbahaya.” pinta Wu Fan. Masih _clueless,_ Yi Yun menutup mata.

Cup!

Dan hampir seketika, Yi Yun membuka mata kembali. Ia meraba dua pipinya yang baru saja dicium. “S-Siapa tadi yang mengecupku?”

“Kami berdua!” jawab Zi Tao ceria, “Itu tanda terima kasih karenasudah membuatkan kami makan siang.”

“Ya ampun, itu tak perlu!” Yi Yun menyembunyikan wajah di balik _clipboard_. Wu Fan menyisipkan jemarinya di belantara rambut Yi Yun dengan sayang. “Soalnya kami tidak bisa membalas dengan lebih baik. Sekali lagi terima kasih makanannya. Kami istirahat dulu.”

“Dah, Yun- _jie_!”

Hingga Wu Fan dan Zi Tao keluar dari ruangan, Yi Yun masih tersipu. Mereka berdua masih suka menunjukkan rasa sayang dengan cara yang manis, walaupun mereka dianggap sudah cukup dewasa untuk berhenti melakukannya. Yi Yun menggeleng-geleng cepat, menghilangkan _excitement_ di kepalanya, dan mengambil kotak makan siangnya setelah minta izin pada para staf.

“Snoopy- _ge_. Ayo, kita makan.” Yi Yun menggoyangkan kotak bekal di depan hidung Henry. Aroma tumisan pedas membuat siapapun yang menciumnya lapar, tak terkecuali Henry. Akan tetapi, karena ciuman kakak-adik yang Yi Yun dapat tadi, Henry kehilangan _mood_ untuk makan siang bersama.

Apakah ini cemburu? Itu ‘kan hanya Wu Fan dan Zi Tao, kakak dan adik tersayang Yi Yun. Apa salahnya? Yi Yun toh ingin bersama mereka terus dan sekarang keturutan.

Mungkin Henry kesal karena Yi Yun menampakkan wajah malu-malu untuk orang lain.

“Aku akan makan belakangan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus.” Henry beranjak pergi. Sayang, usahanya menghindar gagal total ketika Yi Yun menarik lengannya. Mengirimkan sensasi aliran listrik melumpuhkan itu lagi ke sekujur tubuhnya.

“Aku sudah masak buatmu, jadi kau harus makan denganku. Kalau tidak, sama saja kau menyia-nyiakan makanan,” Tak buang tempo, Yi Yun menyeret Henry keluar, “Ayo.”

Setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang nyaman, Yi Yun dan Henry menikmati makan siang. “Bagaimana rasanya?” Yi Yun meminta pendapat Henry soal tumis pedas dan pasta ikan buatannya.

“Ehm... enak, kok.” Henry memfokuskan pandangnya pada makanan di kotak.

“Fiuh, baguslah! Dari semua kotak makan siang hari ini, hanya kotak kita yang tidak melibatkan _Mama_ dalam pembuatannya.”

Henry hampir saja tersedak. “Kau... kau membuat dua kotak ini sendiri?”

“Iya, _Mama_ mengizinkanku bereksperimen untuk dua kotak itu, hehe. Untung kau suka. Rasanya menyenangkan jika orang lain menyukai masakan kita.”

Senyum Yi Yun sangat manis, meski dalam keadaan pipi gembung karena makan, dan Henry selalu terjerat pesonanya. Dia jadi semakin manis karena membuatkan makan siang untuk Henry, seperti... seperti... seorang istri.

Henry menelan dengan susah-payah.

“A-aku... ingin tiap hari bisa makan masakanmu...”

Sumpit yang hendak memasukkan makanan ke mulut Yi Yun menggantung di udara. Si gadis menengok pada Henry. “Baiklah... Aku akan buatkan bekal untukmu tiap hari, kalau begitu.” Yi Yun menutup kalimatnya dengan tawa kecil. Henry hanya bisa tersenyum kecut; maksudnya tak tersampaikan dengan baik.

Sementara itu, di balik dinding, ada yang menguping.

“Dasar bodoh. Mestinya dia langsung melamar saja!” keluh Zhou Mi, berbisik. Ia tahu Henry mencintai putrinya, tetapi geram karena Henry tidak segera maju.

“Atau barangkali kita mendapat sinyal yang salah?” Song Qian melirik pada putranya, “Hei, Fan, Tao, apa ekspresi Henry sungguh berubah cemburu tadi saat kalian mencium Yi Yun?”

Wu Fan membentuk _V-sign_ di tangan kanan, bersumpah tanpa kata-kata, sedangkan Zi Tao, setelah menelan sesuap makan siangnya, mengangguk mantap. “Benar, _Ma_. Henry- _ge_ melihat ke arah Yun- _jie_ sambil memicingkan mata tak suka.” Itu kesaksian Zi Tao. Song Qian mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk. “Aku yakin bocah itu hanya kurang berani, Mi. Sabarlah.”

“Kau tahu aku ini tidak sabaran. Mereka harusnya cepat-cepat menikah supaya bisa punya banyak anak seperti kau dan aku, Qian!”

“Iih, jangan bahas itu lagi!”

“Sst!” Wu Fan mendiamkan orang tuanya, “ _Mama_ benar, _Ba_. Henry- _ge_ mungkin lambat melangkah, tetapi Yi Yun...”

Karena kalimat ini terputus, Zi Tao bertanya, “Yun- _jie_ akan kenapa, _Ge_?”

Wu Fan menggeleng. Ia sempat berpikir Yi Yun akan maju duluan, tetapi apa itu mungkin? Yi Yun ‘kan perempuan.

* * *

 

 _Fashion show_ Yi Yun tinggal dua hari lagi. Meski masih berada di bawah nama Xander Zhou, semua _outfit_ yang ditampilkan murni garapan Yi Yun bersama Henry. Kata sang desainer senior, jika koleksi Yi Yun berhasil menyita perhatian para penikmat _fashion_ , maka Yi Yun boleh debut dengan nama sendiri. Wah, itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu! Yi Yun akan kembali ke agensi para ‘ _Roses_ ’ dan bekerja sebagai desainer di sana dengan keluarganya sebagai model!

Maka, Yi Yun bekerja penuh kesungguhan. Dengan Henry mendampinginya.

“Ini _couple outfit_ untuk koleksi _office wear_?” Henry mengamati setelan kemeja- _suit_ -celana dan blus- _pleated skirt_ bernuansa _creme_ yang belum dibongkar dari lemari, “Bagus juga. Kapan kau merancang ini?”

“Setelah merancang _office wear_ yang lain. Kupikir bagus juga kalau aku masukkan _couple outfit_ dalam _show_. Dulu, ketika aku merancang _couple outfit_ musim gugur di mana _Baba_ dan _Mama_ menjadi modelnya, pasangan pakaian itu langsung laku keras,” Yi Yun meletakkan ujung pensilnya yang tumpul di bawah dagu, “Sejujurnya, merancang ini sangat mendebarkan. Aku takut tidak serasi. Aku ‘kan belum pernah punya pasangan, tetapi _Baba_ dan _Mama_ bisa menjadi gambaran yang bagus.”

“Zhou Mi dan Victoria bukan hanya model untuk pakaian, tetapi juga model pasangan harmonis. _Couple outfit_ apapun jadi pantas mereka kenakan.”

“Setuju.” Yi Yun memandangi setelan blus- _pleated skirt_ cukup lama. Pakaian itu bagus, tetapi pakaian itu akan jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Ke tangan _pasangan_ lain.

Oh, Yi Yun sungguh iri pada orang tuanya, yang selalu bersama dan tampak menarik dalam _pakaian apa saja_. Bahkan ketika mengenakan kostum panda raksasa (saat hari ulang tahun Zi Tao yang ketujuh), mereka berdua tampil manis.

“Kenapa? Kau ingin memakainya?” canda Henry, 99,99% yakin respon Yi Yun adalah gelengan.

Ternyata, Yi Yun mengangguk.

“Pengakuan ini memalukan, tetapi aku ingin sekali seperti _Baba_ dan _Mama_. Memakai pakaian apapun bagus. Tampan dan cantik, pas sekali. Mereka saling melengkapi dan membesarkan anak-anak mereka tanpa kesulitan berarti meskipun sibuk. Sedangkan aku?” Helai _pleated skirt_ melayang, jatuh dari jemari Yi Yun yang membelainya, “Sifatku yang emosional, _tomboy_ , tidak teratur... kurasa membuatku tidak bisa mendapat pasangan. Aku bahkan tidak cocok pakai pakaian perempuan seperti ini.”

“Bagiku tidak,” Henry menggeleng, tegas, “Semua perempuan cocok memakai pakaian perempuan dan cantik dengan cara mereka sendiri, terlebih jika mereka punya banyak sifat yang bisa dicintai.”

“Tapi aku bukan perempuan yang kau sebut itu, ‘kan?”

Puk! Henry memasangkan _baseball cap_ nya pada Yi Yun dari samping.

“Yi Yun, jangan sedih. Kau gadis yang bersemangat, perhatian, dan disukai banyak orang, jadi jangan lagi minder. Kau—“

Ups.

Lidah ini kadang tidak bisa dikontrol. Yi Yun memiringkan kepalanya. “Aku?”

 _Sial_ , Henry mengumpat. Harusnya dia bisa mengerem kata-katanya lebih awal, jadi tidak ada kata ‘kau’ menggantung yang memancing rasa penasaran ini.

“Kau,” Di saat begini, bernapas saja Henry lupa, “cantik, kok.”

Yi Yun sedikit salah tingkah karena dibilang ‘cantik’ oleh orang di luar keluarganya, tetapi ia juga senang karena peluangnya masalah cinta sama saja dengan gadis lainnya. Ia menghadap ke cermin dan menempelkan _office wear_ wanita rancangannya dengan malu-malu.

 _Tidak buruk juga._  

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang melejit, Yi Yun berbalik, melepas _baseball cap_ Henry, dan memanggil Henry dengan pakaian itu masih tertempel padanya. “Menurut Henry- _ge,_ pantas tidak pakai ini?”

Oh, tidak. Wajah Henry bersemu tak terkendali!

Yi Yun itu sangat-sangat-sangat cantik. Sialnya, tidak ada orang lain di depan lemari, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menyaksikan kecantikan Yi Yun selain Henry. Rambut sebahu Yi Yun yang dibiarkan terurai, agak berantakan, lalu pakaian yang ia coba, dan senyumnya yang indah—semua untuk Henry saja.

Karena tak menemukan kata yang cocok untuk kecantikan Yi Yun, Henry cuma bisa mengangguk.

“Benarkah? Terima kasih! Kau membangkitkan semangatku, _Ge_!”

Tak lama kemudian, Yi Yun dipanggil salah seorang staf. Henry meletakkan tangan di depan dada. Jantungnya tidak lagi berdenyut, tetapi _berdentum_ , memukul-mukul dinding dadanya seolah ingin menjebolnya.

* * *

 

Rancangan Yi Yun sekali lagi menyedot perhatian dunia mode Cina, jadi sesuai janji, Xander Zhou mendebutkan Yi Yun sebagai desainer solo. Nama ‘Amber Josephine’ disematkan padanya, tanda bahwa dirinya juga diakui secara internasional.

Setiap desainer baru akan diperkenalkan ke publik tidak hanya melalui _fashion show,_ tetapi juga konferensi pers. Yi Yun tidak sendiri; para ‘ _Roses_ ’ dan Henry mendampinginya selama diwawancarai. Mereka sesekali berpendapat terkait debut Yi Yun. Yang paling berarti bagi Yi Yun adalah ucapan ayahnya.

“Telah tumbuh lagi satu mawar yang akan menghiasi dunia _fashion_ Cina. Silahkan tentukan sendiri apa warnanya. Yang jelas, mawar satu ini unik karena, selain profesinya yang berbeda dengan para ‘ _Roses_ ’ sebelumnya, dia juga akan membawa nuansa baru dalam mode.”

Yi Yun tahu empat anggota keluarganya menakjubkan dan ia kini merupakan bagian dari keindahan mereka.

Tak perlu menyembunyikan diri.

Karena Yi Yun juga indah.

“Salah satu _coat_ rancangan Xander Zhou musim gugur lalu kabarnya merupakan bukti bahwa Anda telah didebutkan sebelum _fashion show_ perdana Anda,” tanya seorang jurnalis, “Ada tulisan AJ.L pada labelnya. Apakah benar itu inisial dari nama internasional Anda?”

“Saya tidak didebutkan sebelum _fashion show_ itu, tetapi benar bahwa Xander Zhou memberi saya nama itu sebelum debut. Karena saya terlibat dalam merancang _coat_ nya, Xander Zhou menampilkan kredit kecil untuk saya pada labelnya,” jawab Yi Yun, “AJ adalah Amber Josephine, inisial saya.”

“Di situ tertulis AJ.L. Apa artinya ‘L’ di belakang itu?”

Yi Yun tersenyum dan Henry, dengan bodohnya, melewatkan senyum penuh makna itu.

“’L’ adalah nama calon suami saya, Liu. Jadi, AJ.L adalah Amber Josephine Liu.”

Baik para ‘ _Roses_ ’ dan Henry menoleh pada Yi Yun. Zi Tao bertanya blak-blakan, “ _Jiejie,_ memangnya kau sudah punya—augh!”

Yi Yun masih tersenyum pada para jurnalis, tetapi kakinya menginjak kaki Zi Tao di bawah meja. Ia berbisik kemudian. “Maaf, Taozi, nanti kujelaskan. Sekarang diam saja.”

Seusai konferensi pers, Henry menahan Yi Yun, meminta penjelasan tentang calon suami Yi Yun. “Kau tidak pernah menyinggung apapun mengenai si Liu ini.” Kekecewaan Henry terpampang jelas.

Yi Yun memandang datar Henry dari balik buket mawar oranye yang ia dapat sebagai tanda penyambutan. “Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak pernah membicarakannya denganmu?”

Tangan Henry mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. “Kau harusnya membicarakan ini denganku. Ini penting.”

“Kenapa perihal calon suamiku ini penting buatmu, _Ge_?”

“Karena...”

Henry maju selangkah, mendekati Yi Yun. Ia menentang mata Yi Yun yang menatapnya penuh selidik, seolah berkata ada-masalah-dengan-calon-suamiku-?-kau-orang-luar-tak-usah-ikut-campur.

Namun, Henry tidak mau mundur lagi. Biarlah terlambat. Ia ingin Yi Yun melihatnya saja sekarang.

“Karena aku _menyukaimu_ lebih lama dibanding dia, aku yakin itu!”

Yi Yun terbelalak. Cengkeramannya pada buket mawar menguat. Henry belum berhenti menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya.

“Sejak kau masih mengemudi untuk keluargamu, aku telah jatuh untukmu! Masih ingat insiden _sack dress_ itu? Aku memakaikannya padamu karena aku ingin kau lebih cantik, tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku tidak mencintai _dress_ atau _make-up_ mu. Aku mencintai _mu_! Sangat, sangat mencintaimu! Karenanya, aku melakukan apapun supaya kau bahagia! _Kau mestinya milikku_ , Yi Yun!”

Kontras dengan Henry yang meledak-ledak, Yi Yun sangat tenang. “Sudah?” tanyanya dingin, “Giliranku yang bicara.”

Henry bungkam.

“Jangan sok tahu, Henry- _ge_. Liu sudah lama memendam semuanya hingga perasaan itu menyesakkannya. Membuatnya sakit. Aku tidak tahan lagi melihatnya menderita karena takut cintanya tidak berbalas. Maka, aku menerimanya tanpa perlu dia mengatakan.

Omong-omong, Liu itu orang terdekatmu, Henry- _ge._ ”

Yi Yun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Henry. Hembusan angin menyita napas Henry beberapa saat, menunggu untuk tahu siapa pria ini yang merebut Yi Yun seenaknya.

“Dia Liu Xian Hua.”

Henry tertegun. Nama itu tak asing, sungguh dekat seperti nyawa baginya.

Tetapi ia tak bisa melukai pria ini.

Yi Yun meneruskan. “Ia seorang desainer muda di bawah bimbingan Guru Lu Kun dan mendapat nama barunya dari sang guru, tetapi setelah debut menjadi desainer di usia belia, ia beralih profesi menjadi manajer. Dia mengorbankan karir desainernya demi bisa dekat dengan empat model rupawan yang menganggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri. Keluarga adalah sesuatu yang ia cari sejak kecil, tetapi ia tak pernah mendapatkannya hingga ia mengenal para _‘Roses’_. Sebentar lagi, aku akan memberikan bocah malang ini sebuah keluarga baru.

Henry Lau, pergilah. Namamu hanya ada di dunia _fashion designer._

 _Kau harus menjadi Liu Xian Hua di rumah baru_ _kita._ ”

Yi Yun mencium setangkai bunga mawar dari buket dengan lembut dan menempelkan mahkota mawar itu ke bibir Henry.

“Selamat datang di keluarga mawar, Xian Hua- _ge_. Berdua, kita adalah ‘ _Amber Flush_ _Roses_ ’ yang unik.”

Baiklah.

Ini bodoh.

Henry jelas tidak bisa melukai calon suami Yi Yun karena pria itu _dia._

Setelah mendapat ciuman tidak langsung dari Yi Yun yang membuatnya melayang, Henry tersenyum lebar. Malu, bahagia, merasa konyol, apa saja bercampur dalam otaknya. Beruntung, ada satu kalimat yang menyelamatkannya dari situasi canggung ini.

“Aku tinggal menemui ayahmu, ya?”

Yi Yun mengangguk. “Dia akan jadi ayah _mu_ juga dalam waktu dekat, _Ge_.”

Penantian Henry—atau Xian Hua—berbayar juga hari ini. Rona merah yang langka di wajah Yi Yun akhirnya menjadi miliknya seorang.

“Huwaaa!”

Bruk, bruk!

Yi Yun dan Xian Hua menoleh ke belakang. Tak terkejut. Empat orang itu pasti mengawasi mereka dari tadi.

“Yi-Yi Yun, jangan marah...” Song Qian nyengir, “Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu acara romantis kalian...”

“Astaga, apa-apaan?” Sembari tertawa, Yi Yun membantu para ‘ _Roses_ ’ berdiri, “Kalian tidak mengganggu. Malahan, aku senang karena kalian sudah mengetahui kabar gembira yang akan kusampaikan.”

“Taotao berisik, sih, jadi kami terjungkal ke depan karena kaget.” Wu Fan melingkarkan lengan di leher si bungsu. Zi Tao menggeleng cepat. “Tidak, _Jie_!”

“Terlepas dari itu,” Zhou Mi memandang Henry dengan _eye smile_ nya yang khas, “Nak, sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku.”

Pipi Henry bersemu senang.

“Iya. Ini mengenai putrimu.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry agak kacau -.-  
> akan kuperbaiki pelan2, maklum lemot, soalnya lagi mudik... sinyal oh sinyal.  
> dou? panjang banget ini hahaha, aku lagi ngeship henber tapi bikin ceritanya senatural mungkin itu susah!  
> ups, kelupaan! minna, selamat hari raya idul fitri ^^ Liana mohon maaf lahir batin ^^


	9. Vertical Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New version 'Ending Page' (kayak lagu f(x) ya?)  
> featuring Ai Shang Zhen (Chinese model, pernah muncul di variety 'Do Your Best' bersama EXO-M) dan Jia miss A!

* * *

_You make me glow,_

_But I cover up_

_Won’t let it show_

**(Demi Lovato – Heart Attack)**

* * *

 

“Apa?! Pemotretan? AKU DAN XIAN HUA- _GE_?!” Yi Yun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, “Tapi kami berdua bukan model!”

Song Qian menangkup tangan putrinya seraya memandang si _tomboy_ dengan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya. “Kalian adalah ‘ _Roses’_  baru. Tentu saja kalian harus muncul di _cover_ salah satu majalah _fashion_  setidaknya sekali seumur hidup! Ayolah, kalian desainer _rookie_ paling sensasional tahun ini; orang ingin mengenal kalian!”

“Orang sudah mengenal kami lewat desain,” Wajah Xian Hua memerah, “Tak usahlah melihat wajah kami.”

“Jangan bercanda! Giorgio Armani saja melakukan _tanning_ supaya terlihat bagus di setiap _fashion show_ nya! Coco Chanel juga selalu memperhatikan _style_ nya supaya cocok dengan koleksi yang ia pamerkan!” Zi Tao tampaknya sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerang kakak perempuan dan kakak iparnya. Mata Yi Yun memicing. Sial, si panda sudah mengambil sosok-sosok hebat di dunia desain untuk melakukan _smash_ keras.

“Selain itu, kau harus punya foto _pre-wedding_ yang bagus untuk majalah agensi!” Song Qian melancarkan jurus berikutnya, “Pasangan desainer AJ.L menikah dan memperkenalkan konsep _edgy wedding_ —itu judul berita utama yang bagus! Mendompleng popularitas agensi dengan cara itu bisa mendatangkan bonus akhir bulan, Sayang!”

Baiklah, bonus akhir bulan itu menggiurkan, tetapi Yi Yun tetap menggeleng. “Gaya kami kikuk dan aku tidak mau menampilkan _wedding dress_ yang penuh _lace_ serta _frill_! Aku maunya pakai _suit_ dan celana, titik! Mana ada majalah _fashion_ yang mau menerima _wedding style_ seperti itu?!”

“Oh, Yi Yun, ayolah! Kita bisa membuatmu terlihat feminin tanpa perlu itu semua! Ayo, Yi Yun, ayo!” desak Song Qian, kali ini memakai jurus rayuan mautnya. Yi Yun masih protes.

Di saat terdesak begini, Zhou Mi dan Wu Fan selalu punya cara. Sang ‘ _Red Rose’_ membisikkan sesuatu pada _‘White Rose’_ dan langsung mendapatkan persetujuan. Wu Fan berjalan tenang ke arah Yi Yun, lalu merangkum wajah Yi Yun dengan tangannya.

“Yi Yun, lakukan ini untuk kami. Kumohon. Kenapa kau membuang kesempatan bersama kami dalam _photoshoot_ hanya karena takut tak bisa berpose?”

Skak mat!

Wu Fan selalu hemat kata, tetapi langsung kena ke hati. Makanya Zhou Mi suka bekerja sama dengannya untuk mengerjai dua _‘Amber Flush Roses’_ itu _._

“B-baiklah...” Yi Yun menurunkan tangan Wu Fan, lemah terhadap sang kakak yang mengatasnamakan ‘kepentingan keluarga’ dalam jurusnya. Xian Hua ternganga.

 _Wu Fan sangat berbahaya! Dia benar-benar melumpuhkan semua wanita,_ termasuk adiknya sendiri _!_

* * *

 

“Mati aku, mati aku, mati aku...”

“Berhentilah menggumamkan itu, Yi Yun. Aku ‘kan jadi tegang juga.” desis Xian Hua, sore ini ketikamemilih kostum untuk pemotretanW Magazine. Keduanya dibiarkan sendiri oleh empat _‘Roses’_ lainnya supaya bisa berkonsentrasi menemukan baju pengantinyang sesuai dengan gaya mereka.

“Habis semua baju pengantin di bagian wanita adalah _wedding dress_ konvensional. _Gege_ sih enak, menemukan banyak _suit_ dan kemeja yang bagus di sini. Oh, masa sih aku akan difoto dalam satu pakaian ini?” Yi Yun menyentuh satu gaun _lacy_ dengan taburan payet. _Strapless dress._ Secara refleks, Yi Yun melindungi lekuk tubuh atasnya.

 _Gila. Memangnya ada yang mau pakai gaun yang memungkinkan dada menyembul begini? Untung_ Mama _jarang pakai_ strapless dress _sejak_ Baba _berkomitmen untuk melindunginya._

Sementara itu, Xian Hua sempat nakal, membayangkan Yi Yun dalam pakaian seperti itu, tetapi ia tak tega. Rasanya sayang sekali kalau bagian-bagian yang harusnya tertutup dari Yi Yun ditunjukkan ke orang banyak. Bagian itu ‘kan mestinya cuma buat Xian Hua.

Eh?

Bagian yang mana?

Xian Hua menggeleng-geleng cepat, menyingkirkan pikiran kotor ini, lalu mengajak calon istrinya menjauh dari kepungan gaun pengantin yang mengerikan.

“Aku tahu di mana menemukan gaun yang pas buatmu. Ikut aku!”

Dengan berbagai pertanyaan di otaknya, Yi Yun mengikuti Xian Hua. Tak disangka, mereka berdua berakhir dikelilingipakaian kantor wanita.

“Pilih satu.”

Yi Yun memiringkan kepala. “Xian Hua- _ge_ , kita mencari baju pengantin.”

“Aku tahu. Gaun pengantin adalah apapun yang menampilkan sisi cantik dalam dirimu, ‘kan? Kau pernah mencoba salah satu _office wear_ rancanganmu dan menurutku, kau... kau cantik dengan itu.” Xian Hua menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan membalikkan tubuh. Senyum Yi Yun terkembang dan—alangkah bodohnya Xian Hua melewatkan ekspresi satu ini—sedikit tersipu malu. Ia berjalan ke rak blus dan _pleated skirt._

 _Xian Hua-_ ge _masih mengingatnya, ternyata. Aku senang._

Pilihan Yi Yun jatuh pada jenis pakaian yang persis sama dengan rancangannya sebelum _fashion show_ debut: blus, _pleated skirt,_ dan—oh, ini tambahan— _blazer._ Ia menarik-narik lengan jaket pemuda yang sedari tadi memunggunginya. “Xian Hua- _ge_ , aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita kembali ke ruang _fitting.”_

“Sudah? Oke, kita coba sekarang.”

Sayang sekali, ruang _fitting_ laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah, sehingga Xian Hua tidak bisa melihat Yi Yun. Sekali lagi, pemuda yang sudah tak sabar ingin menikah itu hanya bisa membayangkan gadisnya dalam ‘gaun pengantin’ pilihannya.

* * *

 

_Song Qian harus menjalani sesi pemotretan pakaian pengantin untuk sebuah majalah hari ini. Ia sangat senang mengenakan gaun cantik rancangan Desainer Xu. Rasanya ia telah menjadi wanita seutuhnya, wanita yang sudah akan menikah. Nyatanya belum; ia bahkan belum memiliki calon suami._

_Walaupun begitu, ada seseorang yang diharapkannya menjadi pasangannya. Seseorang yang dicintainya diam-diam._

_“Aku tahu karyaku pasti bagus kau kenakan,” Wanita paruh baya yang merupakan desainer gaun Song Qian manggut-manggut senang, “Aku tidak sabar melihat hasil pemotretannya. Sangat membanggakan melihat karyaku dipakai model cantik sepertimu.”_

_“Terima kasih. Aku juga suka baju ini, indah sekali.” Song Qian sedikit tersipu. Seorang fotografer tertawa mendengarnya. “Kalau begitu, cepatlah cari calon suami! Dengan begitu, kau dapat memesan gaun pengantin pada Nyonya Xu!”_

_“Iih, apa, sih?”_

_“Vic, bersiaplah untuk sesi pertama. Pasanganmu sudah tiba di sini!” Seorang staf memanggil. Song Qian agak kaget, tetapi kemudian segera mengiyakan dan berjalan menuju set pemotretan._

_Alangkah kagetnya Song Qian ketika melihat_ pria itu _di set pemotretan. Si pria juga sama kagetnya._

_“Zhou Mi?! Ternyata aku dipasangkan denganmu untuk pemotretan ini?”_

_“Song Qian?”_

_Atmosfer antara keduanya jadi kikuk sekali._

_“Ayo, cepat! Lakukan seperti yang fotografer katakan, oke?”_

_“Tapi-tapi, ini adalah foto dengan suasana pernikahan!” Song Qian gugup tiba-tiba._

_Fotografer mengernyitkan dahi. “Memangnya kenapa? Sebelumnya ‘kan kau sudah pernah melakukannya?”_

_Memang, tetapi tidak sedekat ini, dan tidak dengan Zhou Mi._

_Sesuai perintah, untuk menunjukkan cinta dari pasangan yang baru menikah, wajah Zhou Mi dan Song Qian harus berdekatan ketika saling memeluk. Song Qian tidak mampu menahan debaran yang kencang ini, juga suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat drastis. Tidak. Zhou Mi terlalu dekat! Song Qian memejamkan mata tanpa sadar._

_“Tunggu! Victoria, jangan pejamkan matamu, Sayang! Kau harus menatap pasanganmu penuh cinta. Buat suasananya senatural mungkin!” tegur sang fotografer._

_“Ma-maaf!”_

_Zhou Mi, yang dapat melihat kegugupan Song Qian, menjauh sedikit, memberi Song Qian ruang untuk bernapas. Sayangnya, itu tidak cukup membantu. Tangan Song Qian yang melingkar di leher Zhou Mi mulai basah dan gemetar. Ini baru awal pemotretan, padahal._

_Sepanjang sesi pemotretan, baik Zhou Mi dan Song Qian tampil profesional, tetapi Song Qian-lah yang berusaha paling keras. Napasnya selalu tertahan setiap kali tangan Zhou Mi menyentuh sisi-sisi yang sensitif dari tubuhnya. Pipinya bersemu merah, panas, mengalahkan efek perona pipi yang ia kenakan dan membuatnya tampak semakin manis._

_Beruntung, pemotretan yang terasa seperti berjam-jam itu akhirnya selesai. Song Qian buru-buru menjauhkan diri dari Zhou Mi dan berterima kasih atas kerja sama para staf. Zhou Mi juga melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi tidak menampakkan kegugupannya seperti Song Qian._

_Sebelum masuk ruang ganti, Zhou Mi menahan Song Qian._

_“Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman selama sesi pemotretan tadi. Aku sangat menyesal.”_

_“I-itu bukan salahmu,” Song Qian melambaikan tangan cepat, “Aku memang suka gugup sendiri kalau menjalani sesi pemotretan dengan model lelaki. Hahaha, aku saja yang payah dan belum terlatih. Maafkan aku juga, ya.”_

_“Kau merasa gugup dengan semua model lelaki?” Zhou Mi tampak terkejut. Malu-malu, Song Qian mengangguk. “Mereka itu ‘kan lelaki asing dan yah... aku merasa agak risih saja seandainya mereka memelukku atau apa.”_

_Fakta ini mengagumkan bagi Zhou Mi. Jarang sekali ada model wanita yang mengakui rasa malunya ini di hadapan model pria._

_“Memang susah, ya. Konsep pemotretan di mana kita terlibat ‘kan tidak selalu bisa ditebak—dan kita harus siap untuk segala kondisi. Tapi hei, aku bisa menolongmu seandainya kau tidak mau dipotret dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan model pria.”_

_“Bagaimana?”_

_“Hm... sebelumnya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf jika ideku ini terdengar kurang ajar, tetapi... kau bisa terhindar dari pemotretan seintim itu kalau..._

_...kau menikah denganku.”_

_Mata bulat Song Qian mengerjap-ngerjap dan jantungnya berdenyut sangat cepat._

_“A-apa?”_

_“Kuakui, kita memang tidak bertemu cukup sering, tetapi aku sudah sangat menyukaimu. Jika kau menikah denganku, maka aku akan melindungimu dari pria lain supaya mereka tidak melanggar wilayah pribadimu saat pemotretan. Aku janji!”_

_Lamaran yang agak ganjil ini jadi manis di telinga Song Qian. Ia tertunduk dalam. Aneh, meski merasa belum benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain, Song Qian tidak ragu untuk menerima lamaran ini._

_“Jadi, bagaimana?”_

_Song Qian mendesah panjang. Tangannya tertangkup di depan dada dan matanya terpejam rapat._

_“J-jangan ingkari janjimu untuk terus melindungiku, Zhou Mi! Jangan buat aku menyesal sudah menerimamu!”_

_Padahal bukan itu yang ingin Song Qian katakan._

_Ketika Song Qian akhirnya membuka mata, Zhou Mi meraih telapak tangannya dan menyelipkan satu cincin ke jari manis Song Qian._

_“Ah... Zhou—“_

_“Aku akan berusaha,” Zhou Mi tersenyum, “untuk selalu melindungimu. Mencintaimu. Membahagiakanmu—juga keluarga kita nanti. Terima kasih telah menerimaku, Qian.”_

* * *

 

“Apa _Mama_ dulu setegang ini waktu akan menikah dengan _Baba_?” tanya Yi Yun saat mengenakan _blazer_ nya. Song Qian mengiyakan. “Semua wanita pasti deg-degan di hari pernikahannya. ‘Kan mereka akan melangkah ke satu tahap yang sangat penting dalam hidup mereka.”

Langkah penting. Benar. Keputusan Yi Yun untuk menerima Xian Hua berbeda dengan keputusan untuk penentuan konsep _fashion show._ Karena keputusan itu artinya adalah pembentukan sebuah keluarga baru dan penerimaan peran baru; Xian Hua sebagai suami dan ayah, sedangkan Yi Yun sebagai istri dan ibu. Heh?

Yi Yun tertawa canggung. “Aku sendiri tidak percaya bahwa aku bakal menjadi istri dan ibu. Menurut _Mama_ , orang sepertiku bisa menjalankan peran itu?”

“Bisa. Semua wanita bisa. Lagipula, di beberapa waktu, kau sudah menjadi pengganti _Mama_ untuk orang-orang rumah,” Song Qian merapikan rambut Yi Yun, “Bukankah kita dapat melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kita cintai? Misalnya kau. Kau mengejar Wu Fan sampai terluka, melumpuhkan seorang pencuri demi aku, mengubah rambut pirang Taotao jadi hitam supaya dia kembali jadi persik kecil kita, lalu mengungkapkan cintamu pada _Baba_ meski dimarahi. Itu karena kamu sayang kami, ‘kan?”

Iya, sih.

“Atau jangan-jangan kamu menerima Xian Hua bukan karena cinta, tapi karena mata Snoopy-nya yang memelas itu?”

“Tentu saja tidak!” Yi Yun buru-buru menyangkal, “Aku benar-benar menyayangi dia!”

“Nah, kalau begitu, apa lagi yang perlu ditakutkan? Santai saja,” Song Qian memijat bahu Yi Yun seperti pelatih tinju memijat anak muridnya sebelum bertanding, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu itu, “Tegangnya nanti juga hilang. Ayo, semangat! Untuk Xian Hua juga!”

Maka Yi Yun meninggikan semangatnya kembali dengan menyunggikan satu senyum cerah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pernikahan ini tak akan gagal. Ia dan Xian Hua akan berjuang bersama selamanya, seperti Zhou Mi dan Song Qian dari generasi sebelumnya.

* * *

 

“Snoopy berjas!”

Wu Fan menurunkan telunjuk Zi Tao yang terarah pada Xian Hua. “Jangan tidak sopan begitu. Dia Xian Hua- _ge_ , saudara ipar kita dan bukan Snoopy! Minta maaf!”

“Aku ‘kan hanya bercanda, _Ge,_ hehe. Tapi Xian Hua- _ge_ jadi kelihatan beda dalam jas.”

“Memangnya aku kelihatan bagaimana?” Xian Hua jadi gugup sendiri. Apa jas ini tidak pas dengannya? Ah, bagaimana Yi Yun akan melihatnya nanti?

“Terlihat keren! Seperti _Baba.._. maksudku, dewasa!”

Xian Hua tersenyum. Zhou Mi adalah _role model_ nya. Disamakan dengan pria itu merupakan satu kehormatan. “Terima kasih, Tao.”

Wu Fan mengerutkan dahi. “Tapi tampaknya kau tidak terlalu bersemangat dengan pernikahan ini. Kau tidak tersenyum sesering biasanya.”

“Tidak begitu! Aku malah sangat bersemangat! Saking semangatnya aku sampai tegang dan lupa tersenyum!”

“Nanti Yun- _jie_ marah lagi padamu. Bukankah dulu waktu pertama bertemu _Jiejie_ , Xian Hua- _ge_ juga begitu kaku?” tanya Zi Tao, lalu tertawa, “Padahal dulu _Gege_ membuat _Jiejie_ menangis, ternyata sekarang akan jadi suaminya. Hebat!”

“Ehm... itu ‘kan masa lalu,” Xian Hua malu sendiri dan merasa bersalah kalau mengingat betapa kasarnya dia pada Yi Yun, “Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik.”

“Harus itu,” Wu Fan melipat lengan dan bersandar di dinding, “Kalau tidak, kami berdua dan _Baba_ tidak akan tinggal diam.”

Zi Tao mengiyakan. “Kalau Xian Hua- _ge_ nakal lagi pada Yun- _jie_ , aku akan memakai jurus wushuku!”

“Duh, jangan takut-takuti saudara ipar kalian, deh. Kasihan, ‘kan? Ketegangannya jadi berkali-kali lipat.” Tiba-tiba saja, Zhou Mi sudah memeluk Xian Hua dari sisi. Wu Fan menggeleng. “Kami hanya memastikan Yi Yun aman di tangannya.”

“Pasti aman. Yi Yun itu pandai memilih dan kalau kalian ragu dengannya, kalian pasti tidak akan menerima Xian Hua sejak awal, bukan?” Zhou Mi menepuk bahu Xian Hua, “Rileks, Tuan Liu. Anak-anak lelakiku hanya sedikit berat ‘berpisah’ dengan saudara perempuan mereka.”

Xian Hua tertunduk. “Rasanya aku seperti merebut Yi Yun dari kalian...”

“Bukan begitu maksud _Baba_. _Jiejie_ sudah memilih Xian Hua- _ge_ , jadi dia tidak ‘direbut’ secara paksa seperti yang _Gege_ pikir. Dia bahagia bersama _Gege,_ maka kami akan ikut bahagia bersamanya.” Zi Tao mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

“Tapi Yi Yun sangat dekat dengan kalian.”

“Justru karena dia dekat dengan kami, makanya kami bisa tenang merelakannya bersama orang yang dia cintai. Hubungan kami terlalu erat untuk dipisahkan sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang baru—kau tidak akan memutus kasih kami buat dia. Selain itu, kami sudah terlanjur mempercayaimu untuk menjaga Yi Yun dan aku yakin, kau tak akan menyalahgunakan kepercayaan itu,” Zhou Mi mengusap-usap cepat rambut Xian Hua seolah ia ayah Xian Hua, “Benar, ‘kan?”

Menjadi suami dan ayah mungkin bukan pekerjaan mudah, tetapi Xian Hua optimis bisa melakukannya dengan baik karena Zhou Mi sudah mengajarinya secara tidak langsung. Jika contoh dari Zhou Mi tidak cukup, maka Xian Hua akan mencoba meneladani Wu Fan dan Zi Tao supaya bisa menjadi pria yang baik untuk istrinya. Ia tersenyum lagi.

“Ya. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian!”

* * *

 

Prosesi sakral pernikahan telah dilakukan. Entah bagaimana, saat memandang ke dalam mata satu sama lain, Xian Hua dan Yi Yun kehilangan ketegangan, padahal kata orang (kata Song Qian, sih), saat berpandangan dengan pasangan yang telah disahkan adalah saat paling menegangkan dalam pernikahan. Mereka mengucapkan janji dengan lancar dan tulus, berharap ini adalah sebuah permulaan yang baik.

Nah, setelah melaluinya, pesta baru dimulai.

“Xian Hua- _ge_ , siap-siap!”

Bagaikan _pitcher_ dalam permainan _baseball,_ Yi Yun bersiap melempar buket bunganya. Beberapa jauh darinya, Xian Hua menganggukkan kepala, memberi isyarat bahwa ia telah siap. Buket bunga melayang ke arah si Snoopy—

\--dan dengan tongkat _baseball_ , Xian Hua memukul buket dari istrinya ke arah para undangan yang menanti.

Para wanita dengan hebohnya berlari ke arah terbangnya karangan bunga. Xian Hua dan Yi Yun tertawa geli melihat kerumunan model dan desainer yang mereka undang. “Kira-kira, siapa yang dapat, ya?” gumam Yi Yun, mendekati Xian Hua. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia memandang ke arah kerumunan itu. “Tidak kelihatan bunganya jatuh di mana. Aah, kenapa model-model wanita tinggi sekali, sih?” Xian Hua berjinjit-jinjit di atas panggung. Yi Yun mengikutinya, sama penasaran.

“Aaah! Astaga!”

Mendengar beberapa teriakan frustrasi (dan juga tawa geli) di kerumunan, Xian Hua dan Yi Yun tahu buket mereka telah jatuh ke satu orang. “Percuma kalau kita berjinjit sendiri; tidak akan kelihatan!” Xian Hua memeluk pinggang Yi Yun dan mengangkat tubuh langsingnya. Yi Yun terbelalak. “ _Ge-gege,_ apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan lakukan ini di depan umum, dong!” ucapnya dengan muka yang panas.

“Sudah, lihat saja ke depan dan cari bunganya!”

Sedikit cemberut (walaupun juga senang), Yi Yun mencari-cari keberadaan buket bunganya.

“Aha! Aku menemukannya!”

Xian Hua menurunkan istrinya. “Siapa yang dapat?”

Sebelum Yi Yun sempat menjawab, kerumunan ‘perebut buket’ terbuka dan tampaklah dua orang yang jatuh bertumpuk di lantai. Si buket berada di tangan seorang model—

\--dan kakak Yi Yun terbaring telentang di bawah sang model wanita.

“Ah, maafkan aku,” Sang model buru-buru menyingkir dari Wu Fan dan menolong Wu Fan berdiri, “Biasanya aku tidak sesemangat ini untuk pesta pernikahan, tetapi entah kenapa hari ini rasanya berbeda. Maaf, ya, aku sangat menyesal sudah menabrakmu, Kris.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena buket mawarnya juga sangat cantik, jadi menarik untuk diperebutkan.” ucap Wu Fan. Buket yang merupakan paduan mawar _amber flush_ dan mawar putih itu memang indah.

Seindah yang memegangnya sekarang.

“Oooh!” Song Qian membulatkan bibirnya, “Bukankah dia...”

Zhou Mi, tanpa basa-basi lagi, menyela sang istri dengan satu teriakan lantang ke arah Wu Fan dan model wanita itu.

“Kris ai Shang Zhen![1]”

“ _Ba-Baba!_ ” desis Wu Fan, memandang ayahnya kaget. Wu Fan tahu model cantik berkaki jenjang di depannya ini bernama Ai Shang Zhen, tetapi nama itu bukan untuk digabungkan dengan namanya.

Meski kedengarannya juga tidak jelek.

“Sang ‘ _Red Rose’_ selalu kelihatan ceria, bukan?” Shang Zhen tersenyum malu. Wu Fan mempertemukan telapak tangannya di depan wajah. “Maafkan ayahku. Dia memang suka sembarangan.”

“Tak masalah.”

Shang Zhen sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buket. Sang model yang terkenal begitu percaya diri akhirnya menunjukkan satu sisi dirinya hanya untuk Wu Fan.

Dan Wu Fan suka itu.

“Apa _Gege_ suka sama Shang Zhen- _jie_? Dia cantik, ya.” ucap Zi Tao polos setelah Shang Zhen pergi. Wu Fan segera mengunci kepala sang adik. “Jangan ikut-ikut _Baba_ mengerjaiku!”

“Eh... uhuk, uhuk, iyabaiklahmaafkanakukumohonlepaskanaku!”

Serentetan kalimat itu membuat Zi Tao akhirnya berhasil lepas dari Wu Fan. “Iya juga, sih. Mana mungkin _Gege_ suka sama _Jiejie_ itu? Kalau kalian menikah, anak kalian pasti akan tinggi sekali! Shang Zhen- _jie_ ‘kan tingginya 180 cm.”

“Tao!”

Zi Tao tertawa dan berlari menghindari kakaknya, persis seperti ketika bermain bersama pada masa kecil.

Tiba-tiba, kepala Zi Tao kejatuhan sesuatu dari langit-langit gedung. “Ah! Apa itu tadi?” Sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya, Zi Tao menengadah. Untung benda yang menjatuhinya itu kecil, jadi tak terasa sakit. Apa yang mungkin menjatuhinya dari langit-langit? Di sana hanya ada dekorasi bunga dan pita-pita.

Zi Tao menunduk dan menemukan satu bunga dekat sepatunya. Mawar kuning. Zi Tao berlutut, hendak mengambil bunga itu, ketika tangannya bersinggungan dengan tangan seseorang.

“Oh?”

Suara feminin si empunya tangan membuat Zi Tao mendongak.

“Jia- _jiejie_ juga mau mengambil bunganya?”

Jia, desainer rekan Yi Yun yang Zi Tao kenal baik itu, terdiam sejenak. Ia dengan gugup melambai-lambaikan tangannya. “T-tidak! Kalau kau mau mengambilnya, ambil saja!”

Zi Tao memungut bunga itu dan berdiri bersamaan dengan Jia. Pemuda itu kemudian mengulurkan mawar kuning itu pada sang desainer. “Ini, _Jie_ , buat _Jiejie_ saja.”

Masih gugup, Jia menerima bunga itu. “Terima kasih, tapi kenapa—“

“Soalnya _Jiejie_ ‘kan suka mawar kuning?” Zi Tao menyuguhkan senyum kanak-kanaknya yang biasa, “Yun- _jie_ pernah bilang padaku, jadi simpan saja!”

Jia tertawa kecil dan sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih. Gadis itu memang suka mawar kuning, tetapi Zi Tao melupakan satu detil penting.

Zi Tao _juga_ mawar kuning.

Song Qian terkikik di salah satu sudut ruangan, menikmati pemandangan manis di depannya. “Anak-anak kita sudah besar, ya, Mi.”

“Ya, halo?”

Seketika Song Qian cemberut. Diajak bicara, suaminya malah bicara sendiri di telepon. Mengesalkan. Walaupun sedikit dongkol, Song Qian memaklumi ini. Suaminya memang menjadi manajer sementara para ‘ _Roses’_ karena manajer sungguhan sedang menjalani upacara pernikahan sekarang.

“Oh, bagaimana kalau lokasinya dipindah ke sini saja? Kau tahu akan aneh kalau kami meninggalkan pesta mendadak. Ya. Baik, terima kasih atas pengertiannya.”

Zhou Mi menutup telepon dan menarik Song Qian ke pelukannya, lalu mengecup dahi wanita itu.

“Ya, anak-anak kita sudah dewasa, Qian. Aku dengar, kok. Maaf tadi mengabaikanmu, aku sedang membicarakan masalah pemotretan busana pernikahannya W Magazine.”

Hanya dua kalimat pertama yang masuk ke telinga Song Qian, saking tegangnya dia karena ciuman itu—dan senyuman mentari Zhou Mi.

“A-aku akan panggil anak-anak!” Song Qian segera berlari ke tengah-tengah ruangan, “Wu Fan! Yi Yun! Zi Tao! Xian Hua! Setelah ini waktunya pemotretan, ayo berkumpul!”

Empat yang dipanggil segera menghampiri Song Qian. Wu Fan menggandeng Zi Tao, lalu menggandeng Yi Yun, tetapi pemuda tinggi itu segera melepaskan tangannya ketika melihat Xian Hua yang awalnya hendak menggandeng Yi Yun juga.

“Silakan, Xian Hua- _ge_. Maaf, aku kebiasaan menggandeng dua adik.” Wu Fan tersenyum. Xian Hua jadi agak salah tingkah karena menyela momen kakak-adik Wu Fan dan Yi Yun. “Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu.”

“Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mengganggu!” Yi Yun menangkap tangan Xian Hua dengan tangan kanan dan Wu Fan dengan tangan kiri, “Kalian semua keluargaku, semuanya kusayang!”

Dengan dua tangan yang hangat itu dalam genggamannya, Yi Yun merasa telah memiliki segalanya. Masih dengan dua tangan itu dalam genggamannya, Yi Yun berlari menghampiri ibunya.

Menghampiri masa depannya.

Hidup Yi Yun telah memasuki awal baru dan dia bersyukur memiliki orang-orang yang mendampinginya menuju awal itu.

* * *

 

 

Sekian bulan berlalu dalam cinta, juga dalam konflik. Beberapa pertengkaran kecil mulai mewarnai kehidupan rumah tangga Yi Yun dan Xian Hua.

“Tidak usah, _Ge_! Atur saja jadwal kita supaya lebih pendek!” Yi Yun memacu mobilnya lebih cepat; sedang emosi, rupanya, “Aku cuma sedikit tidak enak badan dan butuh istirahat!”

“Apanya yang sedikit tidak enak badan? Kau muntah-muntah hebat semalam!” Xian Hua menegaskan, “Kita harus ke rumah sakit!”

“Pikirkan _budget_ nya! Biaya berobat tidak semurah perkiraanmu, apalagi kalau dokternya sengaja menyebutkan penyakit aneh-aneh yang membutuhkan rawat inap!”

“Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menderita dan lemas seperti sekarang! Yun, aku peduli padamu!”

Konflik yang diprediksi bakal memanas ternyata tak sempat mencapai klimaks. Gara-gara kalimat pamungkas Xian Hua yang penuh kasih ini, sih.

“Sini, biar aku yang menyetir.” tawar Xian Hua, nadanya melembut. Yi Yun menjauhkan tangan suaminya. “Tak apa, _Ge_. Aku masih kuat, kok.”

“Yakin?”

Yi Yun mengacungkan jempolnya. Xian Hua menyandarkan punggungnya, mendesah lega. “Hei, kau bukannya mabuk kendaraan, ‘kan?”

“Kau gila? Aku menyetir selama bertahun-tahun dan masih segar-bugar hingga sekarang.” Yi Yun tergelak dan Xian Hua mengecup pipinya.

“Syukurlah, berarti bukan itu sakitmu. Katakan padaku kalau kau mulai tak enak badan lagi.”

Xian Hua sungguh pria sialan yang mengubah si tangguh Yi Yun jadi lilin mainan anak-anak: begitu lunak dan mudah dibentuk. Yah, pria ini memang sialan, tetapi Yi Yun tidak keberatan. Dalam ikatannya dengan Xian Hua, Yi Yun senantiasa merasa aman, sehat, dan bahagia.

“ _Gege_ , sebenarnya aku mau mengakui sesuatu. Tolong jangan marah padaku.” Yi Yun melambatkan mobil. Pandang Xian Hua teralih dari buku agendanya. “Kenapa mesti marah? Katakan saja.”

“Ini masalah penting yang harusnya dikatakan lebih awal, soalnya.”

Xian Hua agak heran melihat pipi istrinya semerah sekarang, tetapi ia menikmati wajah malu-malu itu, jadi dia diam saja.

“Anu...” Yi Yun mencengkeram kemudi erat-erat, “Sejak dua bulan lalu... hm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya... hei, berjanjilah untuk tidak memberi respon yang aneh!”

“Apa, sih? Santai saja. Aku akan berusaha setenang Wu Fan.”

“Baiklah, begini. Sejak dua bulan lalu... di sini ada penghuninya.” Si pengemudi mengelus perut bawahnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya memutar setir.

Hah?

Sebentar. Xian Hua menengok pada istrinya yang berseri-seri, mencerna sesuatu.

Apa yang ada di perut bawah wanita? Saluran pengeluaran. Mana mungkin berpenghuni? Bodoh, tentu saja bukan itu. Di perut bawah wanita, ada rahim. Itu tempat untuk janin. Nah, kalau rahim berpenghuni, berarti ada janin di sana.

Janin?

Xian Hua terkesiap. Mulutnya ternganga, tetapi belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, ada keriuhan yang mendadak dari jok belakang.

“Apa?! Yun sayang, kamu mengandung?!? _Yes_ , cucu pertamaku!!! Terima kasih Tuhan!!!”

“Mi, kakimu—ih, minggir! Yi Yun, kenapa kamu tidak bilang _Mama_ kalau kamu hamil? Tahu begitu _Mama_ belanja perlengkapan bayi, ‘kan kemarin _Mama_ pergi ke _department store_! Oh, tunggu, di rumah mungkin ada perlengkapan bayi bagus yang bisa dilungsur. Akan _Mama_ carikan!”

“ _Jiejie,_ selamat, ya! Asyik, nanti akan ada yang memanggilku Paman Panda! _Gege_ , menurutmu keponakan kita mirip aku atau kau—huaa, kenapa kau menginjakku?”

“Jangan bodoh. Bayi Yi Yun dan Xian Hua- _ge_ ya mirip orang tuanya, bukan mirip kita!”

Gara-gara kehebohan ini, mobil jadi agak oleng. Yi Yun susah mempertahankan konsentrasi kalau empat orang berkaki panjang itu terus ribut. _Padahal tadi sudah diingatkan, kalau semobil denganku harus tenang,_ keluh Yi Yun. Bagaimana mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari kehamilannya?

Aha!

“Hei, hei, semuanya, tenanglah! Lihat ke depan; _vertical banner_ bulan ini sedang dipasang!”

Kontan semua pasang mata di mobil memandang lurus ke gedung agensi.

“Uwaah, _vertical banner_ nya diambil dari W Magazine, ya? Keren!”

Untuk sementara, perhatian para ‘ _Roses’_ di belakang berhasil dialihkan. Yi Yun mendesah lega. Memberitahukan perihal kehamilannya ketika sedang mengemudi memang bukan keputusan bagus, walaupun ia bahagia karena keluarganya juga bahagia. Ya, tujuh bulan lagi, akan ada mawar kecil menyempil dalam foto keluarganya.

Xian Hua membelai punggung tangan Yi Yun di atas persneling. “Lihat. Kita berdua ada di _vertical banner_ , di tengah keluargamu. Bukankah ini yang dari dulu kau inginkan?”

“Bukan masalah _vertical banner_ nya, tetapi ‘berada di antara keluargaku’, itulah yang terpenting,” Yi Yun melirik pada suaminya, “Dan aku bisa begini karena bantuanmu juga. Terima kasih, Xian Hua- _ge.”_

“Mm,” Yi Yun menerima anggukan dari Xian Hua, “Kita harus mempertahankan kerja sama baik ini hingga si kecil lahir, hingga seterusnya dan seterusnya.”

Mobil para ‘ _Roses’_ terparkir tepat di bawah _vertical banner_ model bulan ini. Ehem, ralat, model _dan desainer_ bulan ini. Berbeda dengan _vertical banner_ sebelumnya, kali ini empat model dan dua desainer tampil dalam satu _photoshoot_ bertema pernikahan. Empat model pengantin pria dan dua model pengantin wanita—satu pengantin terlihat unik karena mengenakan _blazer_ maskulin dan tudung pengantin pendek hitam yang feminin—berkumpul bersama, memegang buket mawar dengan warna berbeda, masing-masing. Pasangan desainer di tengah memegang buket mawar yang sama, _amber flush_ , dengan cinta tercermin dalam senyum mereka.

* * *

**TAMAT**

[1] Mandarin: Kris cinta Shang Zhen!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes! longer ending, seperti yang sudah kujanjikan! sebelum liburan berakhir hari minggu ini, aku akhirnya berhasil membuat ending yang (menurutku) lebih baik ^^ maaf menunggu lama yaaa  
> well, catching glow sdh (resmi) tamat skrg ! *tebar mawar bareng amber n vic* terima kasih buat semua yg udah menyatakan dukungannya utk FF ini (special thanks: lycheva, Fleur, yes13, xiaora, Lia, Risuka, sweerace, adellakrs) dan tentunya siapapun yg sdh meluangkan waktu membaca ini meski g komen :)  
> sampai ketemu di FF berikutnya!  
> 


End file.
